Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's Revival: New Friends, New frontier
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Chapter 1-55. Six months passed since the battle against Rei Ryghts and the fate of the two Gamindustris. Just as Neptune and the CPUs' lives are back to normal, the rising of the Gamindustri Graveyard signals the return of the ASIC. New friends, a new world, new enemies, a new experience. Rated Teen for language, violence, and suggestive themes. Post V/RB3
1. Old enemies Return! ASIC Revival

**Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's revival: New Friends, New Frontier**

 **By OathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

Full Summary: Post Victory/Re Birth 3. Six months passed since the battle against Rei Ryghts and the fate of the two Gamindustris. Just as Neptune and the CPUs' lives are back to normal, strange tremors and the rising of the Gamindustri Graveyard signals the return of the Arfiore Syndicate of International Crime, the Four Felons, and the Deity of Sin. As the strength of ASIC has grown and the syndicate is also planning things in the human world, the CPUs assist the help of four humans to help them as the lives of Akako and her friends will never be the same again. A story of adventure, slice of life, suspense, and action. Rated Teen for harsh language, violence, and suggestive themes. Chapter 1-55 of the first part.

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Akako's point of view"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Old enemies Return! ASIC's Revival**

* * *

The sounds of terror, the sky turned a blood red, tremors hitting a town, and a mysterious large figure was riding over the city. A flash of light appeared as hundreds or thousands of monsters appeared, attacking the citizens and the city. Another flash and an army of people marched as well too. Eyes glazed over in a trance, they walked in five by five, chanting in a monotone voice of 'All hail Arfiore, All hail Arfiore." It was like a scene straight out of an invasion movie, creatures from other worlds were attacking the streets and people, people were brainwashed and marching like an army and it seems there could be no hope to stop them. Parents and children kept hiding in their homes watching what looks like Armageddon to their city.

The junior high school in the another part of town was in panic as well. Doors were barricaded from the outside, keeping the monsters and manic people from the school. As student hid in the rooms protecting each other, someone was walking through the halls of the school, the lights slightly dimmed so their features were very visible when the sky was blood red. Her red hair blend into the outside well, as her skin was a light tan. A short sleeve jean jacket she wore over a red short-sleeve shirt and a jean skirts as her footwear was a pair of white tennis shoes. On her left wrist was a purple bracelet that seem less like a normal jewelry from first glance. It was quiet in the halls, everyone still in hiding in the classroom, gymnasium and even the cafe, but she had to meet up with her own friends now. Nothing was gonna stop her on her mission to the rooftop.

"Ako?" a girl's voice called for her. She stopped, turning around to see another girl close to her age stand some feet from her. Sky blue hair tied into a braid, her brown eyes, while showing worry were covered by round glasses. She wore the junior high school attire of a white dress shirt and pleated skirt she was wearing, a paired of brown dress shoes and white long socks that were on her feet. The girl called Ako kept her back turned from her, but she smiled hearing her.

"You didn't stay in the classroom Kazu?" she asked, remembering her in the classroom before sneaking out. Kazu shook her head and step forward closer to her.

"I… I didn't want to leave you alone," she said looking concernedly at her with her hands up in a nervous stance, "are you really going out there?"

It was another silence between them. Ako sighed and kept her hands to her skirt pockets, shaking her head knowing Kazu was bring concerned for her safety now. "I got to Kazu, everyone needs me, Saitama needs me. I can't leave it in danger. I must protect it," She kept her smile, lowering her head to ground and looked half crestfallen, "I put you through so much Kazu, if you want to back out, I'm not gonna force you to…" but her words were cut short by arms embracing her from behind. Kuzu had hugged her, her face buried into the back of her jacket hugging her closely to her own body.

"I want to stay with you Akako," Kazu said softly, her face still worried but her cheeks a faint red, "I want to be there for you. We've been through this forever; I want to always be by your side."

"Kazuko," Akako said, grabbing the hands of the girl and held them close to her chest, "Are you sure, this will be dangerous and the world's on the line."

"Ako, look at me please?" Kazuko asked, her voice a little demanding of this request. Akako hesitated, releasing her hands to face Kazuko. They looked to each other, how even the dim lights and blood red sky how beautiful she still saw her. They starred at each other a second as Kazuko made the first move and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched for a brief moment, Akako feeling her cheeks heat up. When Kazuko lean back, she blushed smiling at her with her own answer, "I love you and no matter what, I will ways be besides. I don't have powers yet and will probably be a hassle to you, but I only feel safe if you are with me."

Akako chuckled, knowing there was no way stopping her now. When she put her mind on it, there was no making her change her mind. That was like when they were young and here they are as young teenagers with the fate of world on the line. This was her Kazu after all, mature and strong and true to her feelings, just like before. No matter what, they will come back after this day and it will be grand. Without a word, she took her by the hand and made their way to the roof, the determination to protect this world together was on their minds.

They opened the door to the school roof after climbing stairs after stairs, the door already unlocked. Their friends much be wait for them, they did say meet at the roof after all, why should they not be here? When she opened, the blood red sky greeted her as the roof was occupied by sixteen individuals. In the darken sky, their figures couldn't be made out, but they looked to see their team was finally completed with the arrival of Akako and Kazuko. The two still hand in hand walked up to the group and stood close to the railing. One of the members, the shortest spoke up with a euthanistic voice.

"Slowpokes!" she taunted waving her hands to the pair.

"Sorry, just hand to duck out of sight before anyone worries," Akako replied to the shorter girl, seeing her dark hair in the night, "But on more pressing matters," looking down at all the trouble and damage was down there in the streets where monsters and people were there wreaking havoc on her home. Everyone stood beside her feeling the same feeling too, looking on at the carnage at hand. Hair, skirts, and jackets blew in the wind as everyone including Akako smiled with determination on the battle at hand. Holding out a right hand with a bracelet as it started to glow. Akako spoke out into the pseudo night, her bracelet glisten in the darkness.

"Transformation, Access!" as the bracelet started to shine around her. But another voice, a young boy's voiced, started to speak before her but their voice was echoing and very faint.

* * *

"Sis, sis! Wake up!"

Eyes started opening into the light, the blurry image of a young face looked down at someone. The vision cleared up, revealing the young face looked at the other figure with a smile. He looked rather feminine, but his features were rather sharp. His dark red hair was cut short towards his neck and freckles on his face. He looked down with matching red eyes, his eyes reflecting the face of the person he was looking at. His attire was fitting the summertime, wearing a red and black short-sleeve shirt and dark blue shorts reaching to his knees. The shoes he wore were white tennis shoes with white socks that reach below his ankles.

"Wake up sis, the others are waiting for us."

The figure rose up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, looking around the room before them. The walls were a creamy vanilla color, the walls plastered with posters of anime, bands and a college of pictures. On one side of the room, a white workstation was littered with two laptops, several sheets of paper, and pencils and pens all were on the table. Beside it, a large LCD TV screen was hooked up to an entire entertainment system. Under the TV, two gaming systems were hooked up: A white PlayStation 3 and a black Nintendo Wii U. Under it on another shelf was a radio, one of the dials very worn out, like it was used for a while now. On another side of the room revealed a closet filled with clothes both boy and girl, shoes and several knickknacks on the top shelf. Two uniforms were hanging off the handles, also with two pairs of dress shoes. Another side of the room was a large window and several white pillows on the windowsill. The curtains were transparent in the sunshine, the light making the room brighten up. In the center of the room was a queen size with red and white sheets and comforter. Rubbing their eyes, the figure looked at the boy in question, still smiling at them.

"You awake sleepyhead, the others are outside." He said, his eyes closed with a cheeky grin.

"Aki..." The figure yawned, "It's morning?" Staring at the boy was a young girl looking identical as the boy. Her dark red hair laid down to her back very unkempt, her red eyes and freckles like the boy. Her pajamas was a light red nightgown.

"Uh huh, Gina and Chise are outside waiting for us!" the boy named Aki said excitedly before walking up to the door and opened just before looking at his sister, "Get dress and let's go!" and close the door behind him.

The young girl was left alone in the room before getting up from the bed. She looked around her room, eyeing a nightstand which showed her brother and her together in front of a house with her arms around him. She sighed to herself, her thought still on her dream before stripping off her nightgown. Walking to a large dresser, she pulled a set of clothes and lay them on her bed. Several minutes passed, and she stood in front of a mirror on her door dressed in her outfit. She wore a red and white top with white lace cuffs over a red short-sleeve jacket and matching skirt. Her shoes were brown and wore white socks that reach halfway up her calf. She tied her red into two braids, brushing several of her bangs down before staring blankly into the mirror.

' _What a dream… But it didn't feel like one,'_ She thought touching the mirror's smooth surface. She continued to look at her reflection, the images of the city were still fresh and a voice, a voice that sounded a lot like hers was speaking and about to transform. It reminded her off all the Magical Girl anime where the heroine stands before the destruction of her home and she was the only one able to save it. It felt that scenario, but the idea of being that kind of hero, it did felt interesting. But the monsters look terrifying and the chant felt familiar, but it still could just be that, a dream. She shook her head clean of the images, removing her hand from the mirror _, 'Maybe I'm just thinking too much, that's just not me.'_

Balling both of her fists, she pumped them up in a ready to go manner, smile present on her face, "Yes!" she exclaimed brightly, "It's time to start the day!" And finally opened her door and exit her room. She walked through the hallway, passing by picture to picture before going a flight of stairs. Jumping the last five, she walked towards a rack where a set of keys and her backpack were present. Grabbing them from the rack, she walked towards the front door, opening it, and closed it behind her just before turning back to lock it.

In front of her were her brother and two other girls present before her. The first was as tall as her, very petite in both body and appearance, she looked like a Japanese doll on a shelf. Her light green hair is wavy and pass her shoulders, two white flower clips hold up the bangs of her hair. Her casual attire matches the doll motif appearance she had. A dark green and white dress she wore with a white bow and white sweeper that is buttoned up from one button in the center. Her footwear consist of black slip on shoes and white stockings reaching up under her dress skirt. On her left shoulder was a green bag.

The second girl was much taller than her by a foot, her appearance's much more mature. Her white hair hung down to her back, tied with a purple hair ribbon. Her body is very build like an athlete, her arms showing a bit of muscle mass. She dressed the most tomboyish of the four, wearing a white and blue jacket over a grayish top. Her skirt-shorts combo was complemented by her shoe wear which consist of black slip on sneakers with white laces and white long socks.

"Akako, good morning," The light greed haired girl said softly, "we were worried you about to overslept.

"Morning Akako!" waved the white haired excitedly.

"Morning Chise, Gina," Akako greeted to the two girls before rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Did I make you wait too long?"

"Not too long," Chise replied, "but we hoped you didn't forget what Gi was going show us."

"Plus I got Ice Cream from our restaurant, I figured we share it." Gina added holding a small white cooler in her right hand.

"Okay, let's get moving!" and one by one, they went off down the road, Akako leading the way with her hands in her pockets.

 **My name's Akako Fukuhara, I'm fourteen years and a 2** **nd** **year in Nagoya Jr High. I always feel like something incredible will come before me, but my life is always the same. Different faces, different places, but just a normal life. But I really feel that today….**

As Akako started their day, something was flashing in the sky over the city, flying over the city like a tiny spark. No one could see it, its light unseen by the naked eye, like a phantom in the morning sky. Where it was going, where it would, all if had was a guided destination.

 **I feel like today, something incredible will change my brother and my friends; lives forever…**

* * *

Gamindustri, a land over which CPUs rule and game mascots rally under them, away from the realm of humans. Gameindustri is made up of four nations, each ruled by one of the Goddesses or Console Patron Unit. (CPU for short). CPU White Heart rules Lowe. CPU Black Heart rules Lastation. CPU Green Heart rules Leanbox. And… CPU Purple Heart rules Planeptune. Each nation battles over domination of the land, with the CPUs keeping one another in top form, creating a balance. Six months has passed since the climactic battle between Neptune, her younger sister Nepgear, Plutia, and the three Goddesses of the Ultradimension against Rei Ryghts and her group, the Seven Sages. Since then, things have quieted down in Gameindustri, mostly for Planpetune, where the showdown between the present Goddesses and former Goddess of Tari fought for the fate of their worlds. It was like peace had finally returned in the land. But all stories have a beginning, and the every performance has an opener, and this opener was about to begin.

Towering over the futuristic land of Planpetune, a large white and blue futuristic tower watches over the Nations. Governed by its CPUs and their Oracle, the tower is where they reside. Many documents are organized and finalized by their approval. It's only by the law of the Oracle and their Goddesses that the land runs the way it does. Inside one of the rooms, resides the CPU Purple Heart and just another day of paperwork.

"Sigh, do I really have to do this paperwork? It's a beautiful day today, I should be playing games, but I'm in here under Histy's orders," Groaned a young girl in a lightly colorful room complete with several beanbag chairs, a centered round table with light pink chairs under a sofa, a light pink sofa with several stuffed animals and pillows, two separate workstations, a lilac colored bunkbed, a walk in shower, several plants behind the sofa and many pictures of the nation. She was a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. Its shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. In her hair she wore two gamepad-shaped hairclips. Her clothes consist of a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents as well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings. She was Neptune, the human form of the Goddess Purple Heart. Neptune sighed again, eyeing the second occupant that shared the room with her today. Eyeing the figure with not the usual glare she gave them, added flatly, "but I don't get why you are here, Noire."

Sitting beside her with the same paperwork as she was plowed on, was another girl who looked a little older than her by a year. Like Neptune, she was a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she had very noticeable red eyes. She wore a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. She was Noire, the human form of Black Heart. Noire eyed the purple haired goddesses with her own glare, still writing with a black pen.

"Not like I had a choice you know. Histoire told me to keep watch of you so you don't slack off on work," Noire admitted already finishing a document and adding it to stack, "besides, she and Kei are busy, who else is going to keep watch of you so you don't be lazy?"

Neptune scoffed at the Goddess of Lastation's reply, "It's not like I need to have a babysitter or something." And returned to work. Noire blink for a moment at Neptune's reply, pressing her end of her pen to her lips.

' _Huh, so that's what I sound like? Do I really sound like that? Wow, I sound a bit like one do I?'_ she thought before returning to work.

It was quiet between the two Goddesses again, it like that for a while since Histiore paired the two to get work done. It wasn't bad for either of them, it was usually chaotic when it's all four of them, but just the two of them it's not bad. While to Noire she didn't see Neptune for a couple days while she was in the Ultradimension, it was years for Neptune in the Ultradimension. She never asked too many questions, getting thrown into the chaos of Rei without a chance to relax. Then meeting a version of herself alongside versions of Blanc and Vert. Of course it felt embarrassing to even go to the Ultradimension to even speak to her. It was mostly her own sister who finally got her to finally go meet her and they got along well (They shared the same mindset, it was like talking to true reflection). After that, she spent more days with her, it was kind of fun. At some point after finishing working with Neptune, she should pop over and see how she's doing. Ultradimension Noire had a big idea for a game and wanted her help on, a strategy role-playing game and wanted her ideas on it.

"Hey Noire?" Neptune asked, looking from the next document in front of to look as the Lastation Goddess, "Just a random question, not at all stupid."

"Yes?" she replied.

"You handle a lot of the paperwork with Kei right?" Neptune asked tapping her pen to the surface of her table.

"Yeah, I must run by new laws with her, same with Histoire with you. How come you're asking?" Noire asked back cocking her head at the light purple haired goddess

"Any laws were, from the anime I was watching, about banning incest from your nation or something." Neptune asked, getting Noire to shake her head in response.

"Of course not, I have no quarries of who loves who, just as long my nation is happy," Noire said finishing another paper and adding it to the pile, "Any reason?"

"Just seem like something you do, guess I was wrong. You're the last person I expect to hurt the feelings of your nation." Neptune admitted with a sigh of relief.

"Of course, love is love, I'm not prejudice against it; and I'll be a complete monster if I went along with banning that kind of love," Noire grabbed another paper or proceed to write on it before frowning, "besides, it's keeping Uni form shooting another hole in the wall at home I'm concern about. You let her buy weapons, but then you find her accidently blasted the wall."

"As long Uni never cuts and/or tries offing herself, nothing to worry about Noire," Neptune added grabbing her document as well, "but another question, can goddesses have children?"

"Hmm," Noire pondered pressing the pen to her lips again, "well the natural way needs both a man and woman to make a child, but Goddesses Neptune, I'll look into that. You think about settling down one day?"

"Nope, not right now apparently," Neptune admitted with a wave of her hands, "but just one of those things I was thinking about."

"Well I can't see myself settling down anytime soon, ageless we are, I'm still young," Noire smiled twirling the pen in her fingertips, "but maybe to save a life, but not the person to feel so helpless getting thrown into it."

"True, true," Neptune nodded before looking out the window of her room, the view of the clear blue sky and buildings got her attention and she narrowed her eyes seriously, _'It's funny, I wonder if Nepgear gets home, but can't shake this feeling something feels just off.'_

* * *

"Things feel too quiet and Mina's been held up in her room not telling me. I wonder what's wrong?" asked a young girl with a softly stoic voice talking on a computer's webcam of a large room with a single queen sized bed. She was a short pale skinned girl with short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and dull blue eyes. On top of her head she wore a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. She wore an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur covering a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center. She also wore power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage.

Beside her on her left and right, were two identical twin sisters who stood next to her cling to the chair she was sitting in. The twin on her left had shoulder length brown and dark blue eyes, but the twin on the right had much longer hair. The left twin wore a winter jacket over plain gray and white overall dress. Her jacket is pastel blue. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wore a cap like sited occupant and have boots resembling their jackets. She wore a shoulder purse that hung from her right. The right twin wore a winter jacket over plain gray and white overall dress. Her jacket is pastel pink. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wore a cap like the sited occupant and have boots resembling their jackets. She also wore a shoulder purse.

"To tell you the truth Blanc, it seems Chika has been secretive as well," spoke the image of a much older young woman through the speakers of the computer, her face appearing on the video chat. Her appearance was more mature in terms of her busty chest, with long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She had sad blue looking eyes her eyes slightly opened. She wore an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wore a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. She pressed an index finger to her chin and pondered on, "just ignores me, which isn't her to do."

"Man, what's with our Oracles, come back to help us only to ignore us for a couple days!" The long haired twin said crossing her arms.

"I don't understand too Ram." The short haired twin replied timidly.

"They must have their reasons Rom and Ram, our own better judgement is to trust them." the blonde haired woman said sitting her elbow to her own desk.

"You have a point Vert," Blanc said typing her on keyboard pulling up a map of the nation Lowee, "but it seems things have been going on, you want to hear?"

"Humor me." Vert replied with a smile.

"Three months ago, several eyewitnesses have been noticing people have been acting strangely like they weren't themselves. From what many of my citizens have been saying, it's like what happen when the Arfiore Syndicate of International Crime was active years ago."

"Are you suspicious that they might be back?" Vert asked.

"The scenario even as a writer fits, suspicious behavior like before, only points to them," Blanc clicked on the map showing several stores in the nation, "I asked Broccoli if she's noticed anything strange, so she'll report to me about it. But she said she's on a job with Uni, Nepgear, and Falcom. She said once she comes back with the sisters of Neptune and Noire, she'll report to me any activity."

"I guess we just put out faith in them." Vert agreed keeping her elbows to the table.

"But we sent them to the sea along with the Graveyard, are you certain Blanc they might be back?" Ram asked her hand to her older sister's shoulder.

"I'm worried, what if you have to face them alone again?" Rom said frighten gripping the other shoulder of her sister.

"Don't worry, we made the foolish mistake years ago going in half-cocked. If they dare to take away our peace, we'll kick their asses once and for all." Blanc said confidently with a pumped fist.

"Yeah!" cheered Ram.

"I'm pleased to see you are confident, it's wonderful. Although, if that's the reason the Oracles are so held up, then we should wait for more news if it's true." Vert said still smiling to the Lowee Goddesses.

Just then, a knock on the door to the Blanc's room caught the sisters' attention as they opened to reveal four individuals walking into the room. The first was a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down, her bangs looked neatly brushed. Her attire was reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with an N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes and in her hair was a single direction pad button.

The second was a light skinned girl with long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like Noire's but are darker in comparison. Her color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, an odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wore long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cellphone.

The third was a fair skinned girl with orange eyes and short boyish cut, rusty brown red hair usually worn with a headband. She wore a white tank top with a brown belt-like segment on the top and bottom, underneath a blue and white jacket with gold accents. Her skirt is white with thick strips of blue in the center and worn with a brown belt with gold details and a small orange and black pouch attached. Also included are black fingerless gloves, black stockings, and blue boots with white, black, and gold accents.

The fourth was a fair skinned little girl, appearing to be younger than rom or Ram. She has dull yellow-brown eyes and is a light brunette. Her hair is almost the size of her body and worn in two pigtails with two bells holding each one. Her long bangs frame her face and she has two un-even cowlicks. On her head she wears a yellow cat eared hat on her head with a tiny kitty face, single stitch, a daisy, and few brown stripes on each ear. She wore an outfit resembling a school uniform. It consists of a white top with red bow-tie and green collar with green lines. The skirt matches the neck, and she also wears black flats with green socks, and a big white bow where her yellow cat tail comes out. Carried in her hand was a large yellow like creature toy.

"Miss Nepgear, Miss Uni, Miss Broccoli, Miss Falcom, you're here!" Rom said delighted to the four. Ram scowled all the four with her hands to her hips.

"Jeez, took you long enough!" Ram exclaimed in her usual attitude.

"Sorry, we only just came into the nation, we finished the job and reported it to the guild." Nepgear explained her hand to her front.

"Plus Nepgear and I were only just informed of what's going, our only answer was 'the scenario you think what's going on is happening'," Uni crossed her arms and sighed, "still don't get it myself."

"But we did get a call from the others, nyu. They are in the sea right now." Broccoli said floating up to Blanc and facing her, the twins, and Vert.

"The sea, you mean where the Graveyard is?" Vert asked, getting Nepgear and Uni to react with shock and run towards them making them jump in shock.

"What?!" the two Goddess Candidates shouted.

"Tell me you are referring to the Gamindustri Graveyard?" Uni asked getting close to Blanc's face.

"Well yes and please step away, you're kind of too close." Banc confirmed not trying to snap back to the Lastation Goddess Candidate. Everyone looked around to Nepgear, who stood away from the others in the room before finally speaking, her tone not the most pleased.

"What the goodness, can we have one day without trouble?"

"True, but we will have to wait for the others to confirm that, but don't worry Nepgear," Falcom sad reassuring the Candidate with pat on the shoulder, "I know reliving those memories isn't something you want to remember."

"It's alright, that's a long time ago that happened. I promised myself to never dwell on what happened in the past anymore." Nepgear assured Falcom and her hand pressed to the front of her dress. Everyone was speechless watching the Candidate's change of character, never thought they see her changed so much.

"Wow Nepgear, that's very mature of you." Blanc realized taking a back from Nepgear's.

"You've grown up." Rom said with a shy smile.

"It's all thanks to all of you that I'm here now." Nepgear replied smiling to everyone.

"Well I'm not afraid, we've all gotten stronger since ASIC, we're ready for whatever happens." Uni said crossed her arms confidently.

Everyone nodded in agreement not scared of what's to come, knowing full well that if ASIC returns, they will prepare for them this time and not let them get away like before. Suddenly, Blanc's computer started to beep as a split screen appeared on screen revealing the face of another friend of the Goddesses. She was a tan skinned girl with brilliant emerald eyes and blonde, spiked hair worn with a white and black themed hat, gold goggles with green lenses, and pointed canine ears. She had white body markings and a black and white tail. She also had a fair sized bust. She wore a white vest with green detailing and three straps over the chest, and also a big, loose neck/collar. She also has white loose gloves with green detailing and gold bracelets, slightly puffed white shorts with an orange and gold belt with CC2 on it. Her boots are also white and green. She had black, tight pieces of clothing under her gloves, vest, and shorts, which may be spandex.

"Lady White Heart, CyberConnect2 here, we're here in the exact location of where the Graveyard was." Cyberconnect2 said pointing a video camera towards the rest of their friends who all stood around the deck of a ship. The first were two of Neptune's and Nepgear's closest friends. The first was a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wore a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cellphones on. She also wore matching boots. Lastly, the colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, and lime green, orange, and light pink.

The second was a fair-skinned young girl, her chest noticeable large. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wore a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wore a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

"IF and Compa, they're with you too?" Nepgear asked coming up to the video screen with Uni, Falcom, and Broccoli.

"Alongside Red and Marvy, it was Lady White Heart and also Histiore's orders we keep it small in the investigation." CyberConnect2 said, pointing the video feed towards Red and MarvelousAQL who were hanging off the bow of the ship with binoculars. Red was a young girl who looks to possibly be a year or two younger than everyone. However, she has a noticeably big bust size. Her skin is fair-pale in tone. She has long crimson hair worn with many bangs framing her face while her hair is worn in the shape of an R on the left side of her head, held with a black rope with two big tan beads. She has white colored stripes in her hair, one on the lower half of one of the R-folds, the other covering almost the whole bang on the right side of her face. Her eyebrows are the same shade of red, while she has gray eyes. Red dresses in Chinese attire consisting of black and red colors. The top is dark gray and black with golden lining and ruffles with small red X-shaped strings under her breast and a belt like piece. At her chest is an opal blue Magatama. Red had unattached sleeves with small pink cherry blossom and petal patterns around the bottom, with golden lining and black at the bottom. At the top, just below her shoulders are black ruffles. Her skirt consist of four big petal shapes resembling her sleeves, with a pair of shorts underneath. She also wore similar black and red shoes.

MarvelousAQL had fair skin and large breasts that are on par with Vert. She has orange hair that reaches down to her neck and an ahoge. She has red eyes with orange musical note for pupils. She wore a casual school uniform with only one button on her shirt buttoned and a red ribbon. The back of her shirt is open in the back as if tied like a corset. She also wore a pair of detached cuffs with a ribbon on her right wrist. She wore a dark gray skirt, a gray sweater tied around her waist, and a pair of black and white knee high socks and black shoes. She also wore a belt which holds her two swords.

"Put us on speaker, you'll be able to hear us and also Vert's feed." Blanc ordered to the young girl. CyberConnect2 nodded and pressed a button on the video camera so everyone can talk back towards IF, Compa, Red, and Marvy.

"Can you guys hear us?" Nepgear asked, her voice coming out of the video camera, catching the attention of her friends. The four came up towards CyberConnect2's video camera, seeing the face of the Candidate and smiled happily at her.

"Ge-Ge!" Compa exclaimed with delight.

"It's been awhile Nepgear, Uni!" waved Red, the usually 'wifey' mode of her not at all on at the moment.

"Hiya Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, it's been too long!" MarvelousAQL waved happily with a bubbly personality.

"Great to see you guys, been just months ago when we fought Rei, how you been?" Uni asked.

"Can't complain, but we were ordered by Histoire and Lady White Heart to investigate the area of the graveyard." Red said and CyberConnect2 pointed the video camera towards the waters. The sound of the soft waves could be heard through the video feed and the light breeze of the salty air. The area where the Graveyard was still an image Nepgear and everyone had. The first time dealing with ASIC and was overwhelmed by CFW Magic and trapped those three years. Then rescuing the older sisters after beating CFW Judge and reuniting with them. Then their final battle with Afriore and the Holy Sword they forged together to fight the revived ASIC Leaders and their Goddess. Nepgear gripped the table of Blanc's workstation, an action Uni caught with a glance. She can see Nepgear's anger and fear surfacing just by looking at the massless area, knowing losing, abandoning her sister, and feeling down of herself all were coming back. A part of her without knowing it just wanted to grasp her hand and tell her that everything would be alright. Was it pride she couldn't do it, hesitate, all she felt was another side of her couldn't do it. She shifted her eyes back to the video feed as IF and Compa returned towards the bow of the ship before Noticing the waves of the ocean were getting rougher from below, a large wave hits the ship causing everyone to lose their balance, making everyone watching the feed gasp in shock.

"Everyone, are you alright!" gasped Nepgear to CyberConnect2 and the others.

"We-We're okay, just shaken up, but we're all…" CyberConnect2 said still holding the camera as the sound of rushing waters and the sound of one of their own screams caused Cyberconnect2 to turn the camera towards the sea. It was for a moment looking fine just before a dark shadow covered the camera as the screams of IF, Compa, Red, and MarvelousAQL were the last thing they could hear as the video feed had ended, caused everyone to panic.

"Cybercon, IF, Compa, Marvy, Red!" shouted Nepgear towards the static spilt screen as Rom, Ram, and Uni were also worried.

"This is bad." Uni said her arms uncrossed in a serious tone.

"Are they alright?" Rom asked clinging to her twin sister.

"I hope so." replied Ram holding her frightened sister in her arms.

"Oh dear, what happened out there?" asked Vert fingers to her lips.

"The waters are never this rough in the summer. What happened out there?" Blanc asked looking around the room to her sisters, Nepgear, Uni, Falcom, and Broccoli.

"Hope they're okay." Falcom wondered trying keep calm of the situation.

Nepgear grunted in anger and without a second to think, ran from the table and out the room catching everyone out guard of what she was up to. Uni tried to call her back, but Nepgear was already gone as the door slammed behind her. Everyone's eyes were on the door before looking back to the computer screen to Vert and the static split screen. It wasn't like Nepgear to run out like that without first discussing it with them.

"You don't think she's going to the ocean towards the others isn't she?" Blanc asked.

"Can you blame Nepgear for that reaction, we are would do it. It's like something large made that big of a wave," Vert took her fingers from her lips and narrowed her eyes. "It had to be the Graveyard rising, it has to be it."

"We have to wait for the video feed to resume nyu. Then we can make sure." Broccoli encouraged to the group.

"Guess so." Uni nodded but she eyed the window seeing the small light of a something flying away from the Basilicom. Knowing it had to be Nepgear, Uni gripped the front of her chest, concerned for the Planeptune Candidate. Her friend she knew had a lot of memories of the past weren't something she wanted to relive and if it's true, then it's just those years ago again. She wondered how she's feeling, knowing she never want to freeze up in fright of the past like before.

'Nepgear…' and she continued to look out the window, hoping the light purple haired Candidate come back soon.

* * *

Nepgear was flying over building to building, already leaving Lowee's borders and towards the Lastation borders in her true form. Her appearance had changed drastically, her hair became a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. Her eyes turned a bright blue color and her hairclip is now a round white piece with a blue center. She wore an outfit resembling a white bathing suit with a revealing chest piece colored a bright lilac shade. It connected around the neck with similar gloves and boot pieces. She was in her HDD form Purple Sister and already her mind was driven on going to where her friends were and make sure they were okay.

Purple Sister had entered Lastation and already flying over the nation, catching the eyes of Noire's citizens wonder where the Planeptune Candidate was going. Usually the sight of another Goddess in their nation was usually visiting the nation, but the speed of her accelerating was hinting this wasn't a visit as she had already left the nation and over the sea. Purple Sister didn't care how much power she could drain from herself, she rather collapse on the spot getting to her friends than worrying about herself. Finally, the sight of the ship IF, Compa, and her friends were aboard was under her plane of sight, but something dark and looming was there as well. She finally stopped in midair, her wings vanishing, but her body remain in the air. Her eyes seem to dilate in horror, what resemble an island was before her. The decay and dread of island were flashing in her head of the Graveyard. As befitting a graveyard, the landmass appears to be in a perpetual state of decay, littered with various pieces of obsolete technological remains and rundown buildings. Even the skies of the landmass fit the mood, constantly dark, and oppressive paired with violent thunderstorms.

"It's really back…" Purple Sister said emotionlessly, her hand to her chest feeling it heave in and out, trying to catch her breath. But looking down at the ship and her friends still unconscious got her back into reality and proceed to fly down to the ship and her body glowing a pinkish light, reverting to her human form. She ran up to IF first hoping she was alright. No way a wave like that would hurt them, they were stronger than they look.

"IF, wake up, it's me Nepgear!" Nepgear shouted, shaking the brunette's shoulders to wake her up. IF's eyes slowing started to open, seeing the face of her light purple haired friend looking concerned at her.

"Gear?" she asked weakly, trying to get up from the wooden bow before realizing what had happened, "What are you doing out here?"

"I panicked seeing the video feed hoping you, Compa, and the others were alright." Nepgear explain before frowning. "I'm sorry, I just was worried knowing that's returned." She turned the brunette Guild agent around and her own eyes were widen in shock like Nepgear's, seeing the Gamindustri Graveyard in all its horror. One by one, Compa, Red, CyberConnect2, and MarvelousAQL all rose from the ship's bow and saw the Planeptune Candidate had board the ship. But before pleas of greeting her in the flesh again, their eyes all darted to the Gameindustri Graveyard and were just as shocked as the two Planeptune natives. The island where years ago the four Goddesses and Nepgear were trapped for three years while ASIC had taken control of their home were fresh memories to them, never thought seeing the decaying mass was ever a reality.

Compa was frightened seeing the past, the same island where she and IF first went to rescue the Goddesses but only could save Nepgear and started their quest to free them. Maybe it was fear that made her tense up in fear, but everyone walked to the bow of the ship to get a better look. The Graveyard's thunderstorms already turning the sky around it a dark red, even birds were too afraid to go near it. The feeling of a final resting place, the dread making their skin crawl. Nepgear and the human companions all couldn't believe that those memories had returned.

"It's really back, isn't it?" Nepgear asked in the silence her hair blowing in the light sea breeze.

"Yeah, no dream. Looks like Miss Histoire's worries were correct." Red admitted gripping the railing.

"So, the first sign is they're back is the rising of the Gamindustri Graveyard, then the second sign would be…?" MarvelousAQL asked but it was CyberConnect2 who finished her question.

"The four Felons' revival as well." Cyberconnect2 picked up the video Camera which lucky was still able to work. Before she could turn it on, Nepgear stopped her.

"No, the first thing they need to see is proof ASIC has returned." Cyberconnect2 looked up at the Candidate, her tone as serious as she ever heard her. She nodded back to her, keeping her hands grip on the camera, but no to the turn it on again until the time was right.

At the same time in Blanc's room, Blanc, Rom, Ram, Uni, Falcom, Broccoli were all waiting impatiently waiting for the feed to return, even Vert was concerned on her end. It felt like minute, hours that they heard anything. Panic stricken they felt, Blanc had typed furiously on her keyboard, hoping to activate it manually from her end of the feed.

"Damnit, why are they not responding?!" she swore angrily, trying to get a visual for them to see.

"No way had they hit a game over, they're tougher than they look." Falcom said matter-of-factly getting the looks of the Candidates.

"Hope so, Neptune would hate herself if anything happen to them." Uni said nodding to the adventurer.

"If Miss Nepgear found them, they should be fine." Rom said shyly.

"Come on Blanc, hurry up!" shouted Ram towards the Lowee Goddess gripping the back of her sister's chair.

"I'm trying Ram, these things take time you know," She replied as finally video feed retuned, getting everyone's attention, "Hell yeah, we got picture again!" Seeing the images of Nepgear and CyberConnect2 on the video screen. The two stood alongside IF, Compa, Red, and MarvelousAQL. Everyone delighted to see them okay, no one hearing the sound of Uni sighing in relief.

"Miss Nepgear, you're alright?" Rom asked shyly.

"Where are you guys anyway?" Ram asked looking at the unfamiliar background that the Planeptune.

"The Gamindustri Graveyard." Nepgear replied grabbing the video camera from CyberConnect2 to show the decaying imagery of the graveyard, like it wasn't destroyed and sank into the sea. "Hard to believe it was submerged years ago. We're looking around, maybe to see if they are here. Don't worry, we aren't going to start a fight, just recon and get out of here."

"Smart move." Blanc nodded as the Nepgear and the others on her end started to explore the graveyard, scanning the many broken machinery before them. Everyone from both Blanc and her groups' point of view and Vert's all could see the trail going on towards another area. The camera pointed for a moment to the red colored river, the monsters not attacking the party but seem to avoid a particular area of their destination. They arrived to the same area where they fought the Deity of Sin, even the sword that they left behind was there too. Nepgear picked it up, seeing the blade's age had showed the effects of time. She held it in her right hand and the camera in her left. Not sure if she'll need it or not, but keeping it was a reminder of her success. Thunder crackled in the air as the video feed picked up a group of people there in the distance, everyone making sure to stay out of sight and point the camera to who was there.

Alongside the seven or nine figures in black cloaks that none of them could recognize, but there figures they could notice off the bat, even the ones watching the video feed. First was a big, black bulky armored like being with neon blue lining around all of his parts, as well as silver accessories and two big skulls. Second was a drooling, dirty yellow armored like being resembling either a pig or a lizard with an enormous tongue-like piece and had a scaled tail, almost reminiscent to a snake's. Seeing the second figure made Rom and Ram cringe in both anger and disgust. A third they couldn't recognize in the feed, their body wearing a black cloak covering their face. Lastly was the one who looked the most humanoid of the four, resembling a woman. She appeared to be half nude in appearance. Being one to wear very revealing/barely-little attire in total. Her skin is a lilac-white color, which she compliments with purple makeup/lipstick. Her eyes are yellow, while her nails are light pink colored. Her hair is a bright pink-neon color, worn in pigtails with long spiked bangs framing her face. Her other eye covered by an eyepatch. She wore black armor type clothing with her outfit resembling a very revealing bikini attached on the sides by straps. In her hair she had spiked/webbed-styled pieces on both pigtails, along with a halo-like ornament above her head. On both arms she has black armor resembling gloves that are fingerless and begin at her elbows. Her boots also are made of armor and begin at her knees. Her wings are spiked segments attached to each other with pink "blades" on the bottom of each one. Her clothing appeared to be a twisted parody of the CPU's outfits. The Criminal of the Free Worlds, Judge, Trick, and Magic, and alongside them unseen to them, Brave.

"It's them!" gasped Vert silently.

"Eww, it's that pervy Trick!" snapped Ram in shock.

"Gross!" spat Rom in disgust.

"Shush, I think they're talking." Blanc said putting a finger to her lips to silent her sister before returning to the video.

"Lady Magic, how do you feel? Being reborn again, everything fine?" asked one of the figures, a woman sounding in her early twenties.

"It's amazing to finally be alive once more." CFW Magic said with a stoic tone holding a hand out. "Forgive us for our rebirth not to be with you earlier."

"We were only just born months back, our mission in the human world already with many factories there and many here without the CPUs' watchful eyes. We're already send out chips after chips to their people, but with no way of alerting them with loss of their shares." Spoke another feminine voice, a very scholar like voice.

"Don't worry, the human world is a much more opportunity to help revive Arfoire once more, a world where no Goddess has control of it will be the advantage for us. The CPUs won't have no chance to defeat us this, both worlds, will soon know the terror of our Goddess." CFW Magic said gripping her hands tightly.

"The Goddesses only got lucky to defeat us, but we're crush those fools into dust!" roared CFW Judge into the emptiness of their area.

"For our Goddess, I don't care what happens, as long I have tender maidens all to myself!" CFW Trick drooled a lecherous tone in his voice. One of the figure glared at him with disgust tone at him.

"Master Trick, please keep your lecherous personality to a minimum." The figure said, their voice a young girl around a middle school tone.

"Master Brave how you feeling?" asked another figure, whose voice was that of a warrior. The figure named Brave didn't speak, but remain quiet. "Forgive us, you aren't used to that new body are you. Don't worry, you'll be more adjusted in the human world at lot better."

"Brave and I will handle the human world with the rest of you. Trick, Judge, remain in this world." CFW Magic ordered to the Felons.

"You got it Magic!" roared CFW Judge.

"With pleasure." CFW Trick said his long red tongue drooling out of his mouth. "For the sake of tender maidens… and our Goddess."

"For our Goddess." Chanted the Felons and mysterious figures as one by one, they vanished from sight of Nepgear, her friends, and everyone watching from Lowee and Leanbox. Everyone from Lowee and Leanbox had watched everything transpired before them. The Four Felon returned, alongside new threats that seem to endangering another world, the human world. It seems they are going to revive Arfiore once more, this time having an advantage of a world where no Goddess existed, where easily they have to create fear and support for their Goddess. No one could see Nepgear's hand grip even tighter to the sword, trying not to show her own fear of the past returning and the terror and disaster of the Deity of sin and how everyone was affected by it. The Sword, the Holy Sword that they forged that was once a cursed sword that could take lives was now a weapon for good. All the Goddess Candidate could feel was the just the horror of the past reliving once more, she didn't want that, no all, not ever. Even back at Lowee, Blanc sit back in her seat, even she was a loss for words, so were her twin sisters and their friends.

"The Four Felons… have returned." Blanc said looking down to the floor.

"A world with no Goddess?" Ram repeated looking at the Video screen.

"The human world." Vert said pressing her hands together. "I've heard Chika mention it many times before."

"We're in trouble if we don't think of a strategy. ASIC's back and they already been doing things behind our backs, we are without a plan if we don't how to deal with it." Uni said.

"Everyone, can you still hear us?" Nepgear's voice spoke through the speakers, everyone back to facing Nepgear, CyberConnect2, IF, Compa, Red, and MarvelousAQL.

"We can hear you Nepgear." Vert replied smiling at the light purple haired Candidate.

"Contact Histiore and the Oracles, let them know ASIC, The Felons, and new enemies have appeared. Also let my sister know right away too, she has to know, this puts Planeptune in danger as well." Nepgear said looking at the video camera and back at her friends.

"Nep-Nep's gonna be shocked when she hears about it." Compa said her hands gripping her medical bag.

"Knowing Nep, she's going to very miffed… Really miffed." IF commented a hand to her hip shaking her head.

The news of ASIC returning was kept in the down low for the four Nations, as a wide panic of those who remembered it won't break into a frenzy. Neptune getting the news was as IF and Compa predicated, not at all thrilled. She completely wondered of 'who summoned them back from the dead' or any idea of how they could slip under their noses. Everyone arrived at Neptune's, Histoire's, and Nepgear's place, all in the meeting room of the tower. Besides the ones who saw the return of the Felons, the rest of their friends arrived as well. The first had fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. She wore an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multi-piece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looked dressed for bedtime. She was Plutia, the human form of Iris Heart and Goddess of the Ultradimension Planeptune.

The second person was a blonde little girl with short hair with some oversized hair bobbles on top. She wears a yellow/black striped jacket with a tail, a pair of shorts and sneakers. She also wears paw gloves which covered her real hands. She is Peashy, the human form of Yellow Heart and CPU of the Ultradimension of Planeptune also with Plutia.

The third person had fair-pale skin with bright pink eyes and a mole below the left one. Her blue hair is about elbow in length and worn straight, with bangs that stick up from the center and spike downward to frame her face. Worn over her hair is a pair of black headphones with silver and pink accents and a small black microphone attached to the left ear piece. She also had black painted nails and a black treble clef with a heart piece tattoo on the left side of her stomach. Her outfit is rather showy in comparison to most of the group, consisting of a black bikini top with very thin silvery vertical lines, black ruffled lining and button pieces on the straps that have small silver spots along them. The ruffled skirt matches the top with white straps and black and pink buckles, a pink belt with a pink bow on the back and black lining of the skirt, and two smaller frilled layers of it, one being pink while the other is black. Her black boots have white strappy stripes and white and black stripes underneath, along with a frontal pink design. One boot is almost covers the entire leg with tears in the material, while the other boot is short with fishnet stocking material, resembling a garderbelt. Lastly, she wore multiple accessories, such as small below the shoulder bands with pink frills and silver music notes going around the center, a black and pink bracelet on each wrist, a black frilled choker with studs and a heart piece with her icon on it. She is 5pb or by her real name Lyrica, an idol from Leanbox.

Next was a tall woman with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid/nurse like cap. Her eyes are bright emerald green while her skin is fair in coloring. She wore a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and magical girl uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black parts. At her neck is a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots are long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She has pink ball/orb earrings. The upper arm on her outfit also sports a Cave Co. "C" logo. She is Cave, another native to Leanbox and works closely to the Oracle and Goddess of the nation.

Beside Cave is a girl with the appearance of someone in her mid to older teens. She has a slender body with modestly sized breasts and a slight tan complexion. She had red eyes and long dark grey hair that reaches half-way down her back. Her outfit was fitting for a melee character such as herself. It consisted of a red and black strapless sports bra, and torn blue gi pants that has a red flame design on the bottom of the left leg. They are tied to her waist with a red and black martial arts belt. Her pants are ripped to where the right leg is only covered mid-thigh and there are several tears that show the orange inside with one on her right leg revealing her blue and white striped panties. She doesn't wears shoes, but she does have a pair of silver bracelets on her right ankle. She was Tekken, another friend to the Goddess and at time a complete masochist.

Lastly besides Cave, Tekken, and 5pb, was a young woman with denim blue hair that reaches her waist, indigo eyes and a mole that sits just below her left eye. Her bangs have a slant cut to them. She wears a brownish witch hat with three gears; the top two crisscrossing each other around the crown, a white overcoat with brown details and a brown dress beneath it with a red tie. She also wears grey thigh-High stockings and black shoes. She is MAGES, 5pb's younger sister and self-proclaimed 'mad magician'.

"Thank you all for coming here at such a short notice." Spoke a very young and youthful voice towards the Goddesses of the nation and the Makers. She was a fairy-like being, a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. She wore a white hat with light blue ear pieces. She wore a shorter, light purple dress with a blue and white tie and white cuffs. She is also wearing long white socks and shoes. The pieces surrounding her have also changed and she gains blue and purple wings. She is Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune and also a Tome who knows everything.

"When the mention of ASIC turned up, we had to Miss Histoire." 5pb replied kindly, a smile on her face before looking the large round table of those who fought against ASIC years ago. "Our world's in danger, not just that, but another world too."

"To prefect inter-dimensional world travel in only a few months." MAGES said elbows to the table, "It's most fascinating."

"Hard to be fascinated about it when it meant ASIC got ahead of us." Tekken replied to the Mad Magician shyly.

"Tekken's right," a young woman spoke calmly standing with Histoire. She was a short girl with pale skin and boyish-cut silver hair. Her eyes are a bright aqua blue color and she wears a near-formal black suit with gold lining with many buttons and shorts, instead of jeans or pants. Below the black high socks with white detailing, and slip on black shoes with small blue and silver detailing on the top. Two long tails come from the jacket and have blue coloring inside. She was Kei Jinguji, Lastation's Oracle, "It was our mistake that we couldn't do anything about ASIC a few months' back. We haven't even discovered a single factory in this world."

"Now they are in another world and prepared to create the same damage to there as here." Another young woman added frowning at the ordeal. She was a tall, light skinned girl who has very long milk-blue hair worn in low pigtails held with big orange-yellow circled pieces with short bangs. Her eyes are dark blue with a red square pair of glasses in front of them. She had the appearance of a graduate student, wearing a short white dress under a red, long jacket like robe worn open with gold lining and buttons. The sleeves puff below her elbow and have long cuffs, while at her neck is a collar and red bow with a golden badge. A matching graduate hat is on her head with two long white tassels on opposite ends, while she also has a pair of see-through, frilled stockings and red heels. She is Mina Nishizawa, Lowee's Oracle and Rom and Ram

"That's why we wanted to keep this quiet until we had an idea what we are dealing with than last time." Another young woman standing beside Kei with a stack of papers in her arms. She is a light skinned woman with very long, curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece with few bangs and long curls of hair framing her face. Her eyes are an almond-red color. She was wearing a revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green x in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth. On both hips, she had black ribbon-cloth segments that have longer cloth pieces dangling from both sides with green sparkled coloring inside. The skirt is practically non-existent on the dress, being a simple cloth in front of her lower area. She is Chika Hakozaki, Leanbox's Oracle and Vert's self-proclaimed sister. "Forgive us, Vert, everyone."

"It's alright, we probably be stressed beyond belief knowing months ago." Vert smiled kindly at the mint haired oracle. "We know now, now it's how to deal with them now and not repeat an old save file like before."

"Vert's right, years ago, we sent ourselves and Nepgear hoping to deal with ASIC once and for all and was captured for three years. We probably would've been saved quicker if Uni, Rom, and Ram didn't make things complicated for my sister, Iffy, and Compa and their group." Neptune said rubbing her forearms. "My arms still feel the binds that held me, it's like being wrapped tightly in bandages you know."

"We apologized a hundred times, we're sorry!" cried out the candidates in unison towards Neptune.

"Bandages?" Compa repeated confusedly cocking her head a bit in response.

"Neptune's got a point, well minus the complicated sisters' thing. We thought we could handle them before, we lost towards Magic. We just be walking into another fight and lose again." Noire crossed her arms and pondered about it. "They're stronger, have more forces, there might be more than twenty-one of us, but numbers won't matter if we tried fighting them all at once."

"Also, a world without no Goddess, it really exists?" Falcom asked.

"Yes, we try to keep this on the whole 'not let our nations focus on it' plan. You know there are infinite number of dimensions, same as Plutia's. But, what you don't know is that there are multiple worlds out there besides out own. One of them is the world of humans. To them, we are just creations to them, but we are flesh and bone. A world where fear and manipulation can work for them, where your powers as Goddesses won't work. That's their plan, to bring back Arfiore once more and conquer or destroy both worlds." Histiore explained a finger held up in the air.

"But big Histy, how do we deal with them? If we can't fight them at once, how do we handle it before my home is in trouble?" Plutia asked, looking up at the oracle with her big bright pink eyes.

"Yeah, I wanna help Neptuna, Nepgear, and her friends!" Peashy said excitedly.

"Well three days ago, we've already sent out help, we just had to wait before they come." Mina explained.

"Was because it takes three days to send a request for help?" IF asked knowing anything involving Histiore would take days to do.

"You can say that, but crossing two worlds to send help isn't easy, but it's who can find and hear it." Chika said.

"Hear what?" Rom and Ram asked both still paying attentions to the situation.

"You'll see Rom and Ram soon enough." Kei said, "But the location of where they'll drop is in the Central City Park."

"Sounds like you plan this out thoroughly, Will they be enough. Are we sure we aren't walking into dooming ourselves?" Cave asked.

"Dear Cave, isn't there ever a doubt to question our resources?" Chika smiled as Cave frowned.

"I guess not." she replied to the Leanbox Oracle.

"As long they're strong enough, ASIC's going down!" Ram cheered jumping up and down from her seat.

"I'm glad," Rom added softly.

"Guess we're all in agreement with the Oracles' idea. How about we head towards the park, shall we?" asked Vert to the group.

"Yeah!" cheered everyone in the meeting room as one by one, they leap off their seats and walked towards the door, all thinking about the kind of support they'll get.

"I wonder what they'll be like." Ram asked excitedly holding her twin sister's hand.

"I hope they're kind." Rom said.

"As long none of them take any of my wifeys, I'll be cool with them!" Red said brightly as MarvelousAQL and CyberConnet2 giggled at their friend.

"I'm pretty sure it won't be that scenario, trust me." MarvelousAQL replied to Red.

"You think so?" CyberConnect2 asked to the orange haired koinochi.

"Positive. It many scenarios, it always so nameless Joes who are supposed to be helping save the world end up falling in love for the girls they are supposed to be working with or them falling for them. It's a cliché in many stories, just how it works." MarvelousAQL added as Neptune butting with a laugh.

"Oh come on, we've be the last people anyone would fall for. We're Goddesses running our nations, not looking for miracle romance with people we barely know." To which Vert, Noire, and Blanc nodded in agreement with the purple haired Goddess.

"That's something we all can agree on, Neptune. Why would we anyway?" Noire asked putting a hand to her hip.

"As a writer, you don't want to know, Noire. You don't want to know." Blanc said with a shaken head as everyone left the meeting room, leaving Histiore and the Oracles by themselves. The Fairy like Oracle sighed, glad this went well to explain and everyone agreeing to it.

"Sure hope this works." She said with a sigh, feeling a finger to her head and looking up at Mina.

"It should, we're putting our faith in Neptune, the girls, and them as well. It has to."

"Considering the meddling we have to do, it has to work. Just the preparations will be in order." Kei said a hand to her hip.

"Besides, if we didn't agree on asking for help, we only be recreating years ago. And we wouldn't want that." Chika commented with a frown.

"True, but will it be enough. Two worlds hang in the balance, and we must make sure they are prepare to fight." The Fairy Oracle said dramatically as the four followed everyone out the meeting room as the doors closed automatically.

* * *

 **ASIC has returned. The CPUs must take action once more to defeat them. But who are these two faces that Histiore and the Oracles have enlisted? Will they succeed on helping them? Who are the new people and what frightening powers do they have? And how does Nepgear feel, once again fighting an enemy she believed to taken down?**

 **Next time: Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's revival: New Friends, New frontier**

 **Chapter 2: New friends from the other world! Akako's Team**

* * *

 **Michael: and that's chapter one of my very first Neptunia story, well technically this would be fifth, will a Nepgear backstory fic, a possible Kingdom Hearts x Hyperdimension Neptunia fic, the Neptunia cast starring in my Kingdom Hearts III series and a Yandere Uni story, I have a lot to offer to the Neptunia series. Adding the two other stories I'm working on, that's lucky number seven.**

 **If you are wondering why this looks shorter than normally, then yes you aren't seeing things. Taking the consideration to make the first three chapters a little short by splitting up the first two chapters. I don't usually have short chapters that are less than 10,000 words but apparently people have a hard time following this. Hope this helps, it's not going to get any shorter below 10,000 words.**

 **So how did I do, did do these characters' justice? Were the bits of development to sublime changes to the characters to your liking? How was any reference, not completely in your face as one might think? Also, what do you think of my four characters, so far, I have names for close to twenty original characters, several supporting cast and another girl to join the party in this installment. Don't take any of the take that's seriously as it's just humor, and humor is subjective and just for the first arc chapters before switch to a different joke.**

 **I have my shipping completed in the long run: Neptune and Noire, Nepgear and Uni, and my original characters, Hagika and Gina and Akako and Kazuko.**

 **The first arc is called simply 'Before School arc' and next chapters including the split ones are as followed:**

 **2\. New friends from the other world! Akako's Team**

 **3\. A conversation of Concerns! Team Akako's new powers**

 **4\. Hyperdimension training! Team Akako vs. Team CPUs**

 **Chapter 2 and 3 will be a while to split and edit, since it's going to be my very first written Neptunia battle, I've been doing Shounen battles, and so this will be new territory to me. By Shounen, I mean Fairy Tail.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and don't worry, as someone who has improved a lot in his own writing, I don't need to plea for you to follow, favorite, and review.**

.


	2. New friends from the other world!

**Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's revival: New Friends, New Frontier**

 **Chapter 2: New friends from the other world! Akako's Team**

* * *

 **I was born in Saitama, Japan since I was very little, with my twin brother Akihiro as well. The city was never a tourist attraction, but I always enjoyed the new stores and companies making their mark here. Saitama is my home; I care for it very much. The friends I gained here are important to me. This day I remembered was when my life changed for the better**

Akako sat under a Sakura tree in the park, looking around at the children and adults just enjoying themselves. Several dogs were being walked by their owners as the tree's shade covered the sun from her eyes. Beside her, Chise was with her flipping through a small book before looking up at the park scenery before her. Her green eyes stared blankly at the people before the pair, a light smile on her face.

"Hard to believe school will be starting next week, right Akako?" Chise asked to her flipping another page.

"Yeah. It's a shame, we start our 2nd year of school next week, but we really haven't done much activities." Akako replied looking at the green haired girl with a smile.

 **The girl with me is Chise Eguchi, age fourteen and one of my friends. She always reminds me of a doll when we got older. When we got into Junior High, she never was into any of the afterschool activities like we were, so she was always sitting with us. I like her quiet personality; it suits her well.**

"But my older sister and my parents said I should look into a club activity this term, says it will help me explore my horizons." Chise said as her hands were to the hem of her dress.

"I guess so, your parents and sister are only thinking what's best for you, I can't complain." She replied. Akako sighed and closed her eyes, the images of her dreams flashing again in her mind's eye. A dark shadow, drones of monsters and people, heroes above a road to save the day. She wonders what these images are and why they feel familiar to something she knew. Her thoughts continue to drift into sleep as a new image appeared before her. She was walking through was a like a graveyard, but it wasn't the common tombstone and stone statues, but machinery, a red sea, and the continuous thunder cracks. She walked aimlessly through it, feeling her own feet going where it wanted to go. It was then she stopped in the middle of a large opening, looking up into the eyes of a humanoid woman holding a scythe. A smirk was on the woman's face; it was like there was no fear as she stood before her.

' _Who… Who are you Why are you familiar?'_ she thought as something chilly tapped her forehead. She blinked for a moment, feeling her forehead _. 'My forehead's cold?'_ as her eyes opened to see an ice cream cone chilling temperature make her forehead cold as someone held it before her.

"You awake sleeping beauty?" Gina said jokingly with a smile, Akako grabbing the cone and smiled at her friend.

"Thank you."

 **That's Gina Fujino, but we usually call her Gi for short. While she's a second year like me, she's actually a year older than me, Chise, and my brother. Don't let her height mislead you, she's actually very kind hearted and pretty athletic. Her family runs a restaurant in town, the Fujino Café, she's a waitress and one of the chefs there.**

"You still look tired, having trouble sleeping?" Gina asked seeing the red haired teen stare blankly at her ice cream.

"You could say that Gina." She said finally taking a bite of the frozen treat. "I've just been having very strange dreams, like a vision, no maybe a premonition of events to come." She mused not noticing a gentle hand was on her head, Gina still smiling to her.

"Come on, it's never you to think so much like this." Gina chuckled, seeing her friend's brother walk up to her.

"Gi, wasn't there something you wanted to share with us?" Akihiro said looking to her sister and the white haired girl.

"Yes, come on. There's a spot to see it from the park, follow me." Gina ordered to the three as Akako and Chise rose up from the tree.

"Sure!" they nodded to the white haired teen and followed her through the park, Akako looking at her brother as they walked.

 **My twin Akihiro, or Aki I like to call him, the two of us have been together since birth. He doesn't look it, but he loves to read and is very smart. He's usually like Chise and me and doesn't talk to others as much outside our friends. Regardless, I like having him around for company.**

Gina and the others walked through the park passing up tree after tree, person by person, leading everyone to their destination. While they walk, Akako still pondered about her dream, the images that were before her, and the woman with the scythe that was in a graveyard. What made her think she knew the woman was the smirk, like she's seen it somewhere before. Why was she having these images before her and why they were in her dreams? It felt weird, like they mean something, or maybe it was just that, dream. She didn't understand it, why have these dreams. There was one thing that made sense, that place looked like the Gameindustri Graveyard, from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. But wasn't the Graveyard fallen, was it? But now it doesn't at up as now the face of the woman was much clear, CFW Magic. But, wasn't she fallen too?

Before she could ponder even more, she stopped in place as Gina pointed towards the large arch bride on top of hill. She followed Gina, her friend, and Chise towards the bridge and walks to the center. Gina put one hand to the metal railing and another out into the distance. The others stood on either sides of the white haired looking into the distance of what she pointed out. A large building far out into the city was in construction and was to be completed soon as a few weeks, as the large sign in front of the building read. On the top of build was a sign in red letters reading 'Shiroibara Company, Saitama District. Coming Soon'.

"There. Mom and Dad told me about the company making a business here. It's a big time software company that's grown very popular over the years, hard to believe one is coming here." Gina explained before looking at her friends. "Dad said that 345 of 2,000 of its workers are sent here, just that number working here is incredible."

"I've heard of them, they've assist many big time companies' software too, I think my mom got me a new laptop from there." Chise said.

"So any reason you wanted to share with us…?" But Akako's question was cut short when a buzzing noise rang out in her ears as if felt like time stopped for her and she looked around. It felt like everything turned monotone and she was the only color left in the world. The buzzing noise concerned her, it was like someone was calling her to somewhere but she didn't know why. When time resumed for her, Akako place one hand to her ear as she then dashes down the bridge, getting everyone to look at her direction as the flare of her red hair was all they could see.

"Akako?" Chise asked seeing the red haired girl run off.

"Where's she going? Let's go after her!" Akihiro ordered towards Gina and Chise as they followed after Akako, not sure of her strange actions.

Akako ran through the park, bobbing and weaving through people and animals, feeling the buzzing noise was growing stronger with each step she took. Akako stopped by a marble fountain which fork two directions for her to take. She placed her hand to her once more, listening in for the buzzing. The sound was still there, and it the direction going deeper into the park. She didn't know what she was looking for or why she was still going after the buzzing noise, but she had to find it, she had to. The noise grew louder and louder, the noise almost drowning her own hearing. She finally stopped as she whipped to her right to see a faint light beside a small sakura petal tree, the light a deep purple. Was that where the buzzing was, someone near the tree? Before she could walk up to it, a cry of, "Akako!" cut her off guard as Akihiro, Chise, and Gina came running up to her.

"Guys." Akako said softly as the three skidded to a halt.

"Akako, what's up with you, just running off without explain to us." Gina said walking up to the red haired girl and placed a hand on her forehead, feeling it for a fever. "You aren't feeling sick, it's never like you to run off."

"S-Sorry, but look. Can you see a faint light?" Akako asked pointing to the Sakura tree and to the faint glowing light. The three look towards where their friend pointed to and saw it. A faint light was glowing under the Sakura Tree, just flickering before them. It wasn't a trick of sunlight; they could see it plain as day. Was that the object of Akako's odd behavior? They looked back to her, without a word they nodded to her confirming they could see the light. Wondering what it was, they all walk together slowly to the light, and under the tree they saw something that made their eyes grow wide in shock. Before them was a small purple crystal that was glimmering, a small ON symbol was in the center of it. They couldn't believe it, it looked just like it, how can it exist? It looked nothing like a toy, it was real. Akako picked it up and held it in her hand and showed it to the other. The reflection of the crystal's light hit their eyes as they couldn't believe too.

"That's a Sharecite, is it?" Chise asked looking at the crystal. "That's from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series?"

"Yeah, it looks just like crystalize Share energy, but what something like this doing in the middle of the park?" Gina asked another hand still gripped the cooler she brought with her.

"It doesn't look like a fake, could it be real? Akihiro asked looking towards her sister. "Sis, you said heard this? What's it saying?"

Akako place the crystal close to her ear, listening to the buzzing noise like a conch shell found on the beach. The buzzing noise was clear, this time a faint voice she hears through it, sounding like a voice through a static radio. The voice chanted, 'help us… help… please… help us…' over and over, the voice distorted in the sound of the buzzing.

"Help, it wants help…" She said slowly as the faint glowing was growing brighter, everyone but Akako reacting to the glowing. The light covering her hand as everyone screwed out in shock at the light swallowing her hand.

"Akako!" they gasped, as the light surrounded the four of them. They vanished from the sight in a pillar of light, the light vanished with them as no one could see that four children of junior high had vanished from the park. Was a fate or accident, their destination was paths unknown to a world they never knew existed. As they fell through a bright purple wormhole, their screams were the only thing they could hear, the only way they could go was where the wormhole would end.

 **I wonder if it was my reaction to help which led us there, but I don't think I regret my actions.**

* * *

Neptune and everyone stood in Planeptune's park in the center of it, most of the Goddesses and humans either sitting on the smooth grass or relaxing by a tree watching. Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, the Oracles and Candidates stood where Histiore predicted their help will come. They didn't get much info on who was coming, only they must wait for them here to greet them and explain the situation with them and hope they can handle it. But what was to handle, a dangerous enemy has come back and they need their help to defend their worlds or both world would face destruction wasn't something they would place on them with worry of freak out. They know the usual situation of freaking out and running off and getting into trouble, they were prepared for that scenario. But the question was, what were these humans gonna be like. As most of them hope, they really hoped it won't go into the 'they fall for some guys' cliché most if not all of them would slap them silly if that happens, but they had to have faith of the Oracles' picks. This was their world at stake, it wasn't time to not put disbelief now.

Noire walked up to the where the help, tapping her feet and crossed her arms. She was a little inpatient, hard to believe now that a new enemy has come.

"Jeez, we've been waiting for an hour, you sure they're coming here?" The black haired Lastation Goddess said impatiently still tapping her feet and crossing her rms.

"Trust Histy on this one Noire, but please get over here before you reenact your other self's getting crushed by me and P-ko. Nep Jr was a complete accident that shouldn't be an issue, right Nepgear?" Neptune said looking to her younger sister.

"Right, I didn't mean to fall into Plutia's world or land on Noire, it was an accident," Nepgear said her hands in her packets, "Plus, Noire set her own flag for not moving, but I would probably have got a serious headache if it wasn't for landing on her."

"Okay," Noire sighed walking back to the others, "But it's just, I never expect it to take this long."

"Well otherworld travel is different than you think, time flows differently between each world, so for them, they are still getting here." Kei said looking at a watch on her wrist before looking away.

"I guess that makes sense. So what's the trick to bring them here?" Noire asked looking to the four Oracles.

"Not much of a trick Noire," Mina corrected her adjusting her glasses, "but they will find what we sent to them and will teleport them here to Planeptune as Histiore fixed its destination. Once that's done, all our preparations will be in motion."

"Seems very basic world traversing." Blanc said with a small smile.

"Indeed, so I be a betting woman and say you sent a piece of Sharecite into the human world, didn't you?" Vert asked, getting a smile from Chika and the Oracles.

"Yes, we weren't sure sending a Sharecite through both worlds would be sufficient, but we were able to succeed. But if creating a portal between two dimensions was possible nothing is." Chika said, her eyes dropped to a watch, watching big hand tick. "A few minutes the portal should open."

"Seems like forever, you sure nothing goes wrong?" Plutia asked, holding a Neptune plush close to her chest.

"Absolutely, the Sharecite can only be seen by who can hear it and find it, we are hundred percent this will not fail." Histiore said looking to the Ultradimension Goddess. Plutia nodded, still not getting it on the idea the Planeptune Oracle was getting at, but continued to watch with her friends.

"Once they arrive, we should try to welcome them and not try to harm them or scare them." Blanc said to the other Goddess before eyeing her sisters from the corner of her eyes. "I'm referring to the two of you, we are trying to ask for their help, not scare them. So try anything or no games or books for a whole week."

"Yes Blanc!" the Lowee Candidate twins rang out honestly, knowing this was serious and it was usually Mina who scolds them for anything they will do or admit to do. They showed their hands up to their older sister and Oracle, revealing no slingshot, traps, or pranks they had on them, mostly being with Blanc the whole day talking to Vert and everyone. Even if they could, they know both their Oracle and sister would scold them for it. They remained quiet without a qword as IF, Compa, and their human allies walked up to them.

"Any progress yet?" IF asked, eyeing her cellphone screen and back at everyone.

"Just two more minutes and they should arrive soon." Histiore replied seriously to the Guild agent. She looked at everyone and placed her hands to the end of her tome. "A warning, it's going to get very bright."

"Wait, bright, what do you mean bright?" Neptune asked blankly eyeing her Oracle as her question was answered by a white portal started to appear in the grass before them as everyone took the hint to shut their eyes tight. The portal shot out a pillar of light that stretched over the park and into the sky, the pillar started to pulse as the light surround the park and everyone in it. No one could see it or even noticed as four bodies fell out the pillar and collapse to the grassy floor. The light finally faded as the pillar of light vanished. Everyone opened their eyes and were grateful they weren't temporary blinded by the light. They never saw a light so bright than the portal between the two dimensions opened for the Planeptune sisters' trip back home. Even Plutia was amazed, so was Peashy, seeing the remnants of the light in the sky.

"Wow, it must have been amazing!" Plutia exclaimed with delight in her eyes.

"Hey, I see some people!" exclaimed Peashy pointing her fingers at the bodies that came out the portal.

Everyone looked to where the small Goddess pointed to, seeing what looked like three girls and a single boy. Appearance wise, they looked to be in middle school, the ones they see in their nations' schools. They didn't look like warriors, but normal at first glance. But this was what Histiore and oracles had put their faith in, so they shouldn't expect any miracles just yet. One of them started to stir from the pile, a red haired girl who rubbed her eyes before looking up at everyone before her. For a moment, she thought she was seeing things, was this a dream? She took her right hand to her cheek and pitched them, feeling the pain and cringed. When she opened her eyes again, it was still there, the people before her and the unnoticeable park. She closed her eyes again, trying to ponder her surroundings, not noticing her friends were with her or awake.

' _This is real; this isn't a dream. I'm in another world, and before me are people that shouldn't exist.'_ She thought and shook her head. She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of another face, a girl close to her age and smiling happily at her.

"Hiya, you okay? Sorry about that, traveling between worlds isn't easy. Hope you didn't lose your memory, that wouldn't be fun." The girl said with a bright smile on her face. "Oh forgive me, introductions always come first, I'm Neptune, CPU of Planeptune, what's your name?"

' _Neptune? This is really her. She's a lot shorter than in the games and anime.'_ She thought before finally speaking aloud. "Akako Fukuhara, it's nice to meet you Neptune."

"Nice to meet you too Akako." Neptune said smiling at the red hared girl. She looked back at everyone, calling them over to greet Akako. "It's all cleared guys, come greet Akako and her friends!"

' _My friends are with me?'_ Akako asked herself, looking back at her friends who were almost starting to wake up from the ground and looked around as about so many girls from children to young adults came up to them. Like Akako, even they were surprise this wasn't a dream, but from the smooth grass and the light breeze, this was far from the truth. One of the girls before them spoke up with very young but mature voice, floating before them.

"I hope you are okay, sorry to pull you from home in such a short notice, are you feeling okay' she asked a finger close to her cheek.

"Like I just fell into a bottomless pit and out a painting, that's how I feel right now." groaned the green haired girl feeling her head was spinning.

"You'll get used to it, trust me. Oh, my name's Nepgear, CPU Candidate of Planeptune." Nepgear said smiling at the four.

"I'm Noire, CPU of Lastation." Noire said with pride in her voice a hand to her chest.

"I'm Uni, CPU Candidate of Lastation." Uni said in a similar prideful fashion as her older sister. She looked down at them with her hands behind her back with a smile.

"I'm Blanc, CPU of Lowee. It's nice to meet you." Blanc greeted softly, a look that remind them of their own friend Chise's manner.

"My name's Ram, and this my twin sister Rom!" Ram said excitedly, while her twin sister looked shyly at the four of them.

"I hope we can be friends." Rom said hopefully.

"My name's Vert, CPU of Leanbox." Vert said and held her arms under her chest, for a moment they thought they bounced.

"I'm Plutia, CPU of my dimension's Planeptune, it's nice to meet you!" Plutia greeted slowly in her usually speech pattern. The four looked at her, knowing she's kind and a bit slow on the uptake, wasn't someone they anger.

"I'm Peashy, CPU of Ploot's Planeptune too!" Peashy said happily, the small CPU looking more excited of the situation.

"I'm Histiore, Planeptune's Oracle." Greeted the small fairy Oracle, a hand to her chest.

"My name's Kei Jinguji, Lastation's Oracles." Kei greeted in a more businesswoman manner.

"I'm Mina Nishizawa, Lowee's Oracle and Rom and Ram's caretaker." Mina said greeting them in a manner of a teacher.

"I'm Chika Hakozaki, Leanbox's Oracle." Chika said speaking in a manner they usually never see her act.

"I'm IF, a guild agent of Planeptune." IF greeted with a serious smile before pointing to a girl to her left. "This is Compa, she's a nurse of Planeptune too."

"Hello Miss Akako!" Greeted Compa happily.

"My name's Red, and I'm on the quest for all the wifeys!" Red said energetically to the four, Akako and her friends trying to not giggle at the red haired energetic girl.

"I'm Broccoli, nyu. Sorry you got brought here without your consent nyu. You get used to be with this group nyu." Broccoli said holding her Gema in her hands.

"I'm 5pb, a pleasure to meet you!" 5pb said with a smile, the usually shy outside of her concert idol not at all shy to the four of them.

"Cave, a pleasure." Cave said calmly looking at the four with a quiet and cool look on her face.

I'm Falcom, it's nice to meet you!" Falcom said with an honest smile on her face.

"Cyberconnect2, but you can call me Cybercon if you want!" CyberConnect2 said with laid-back attitude on her face.

"MarvelousAQL, welcome to Planeptune!" greeted MarvelousAQL with a bubbly smile on her face.

"Umm I'm Takken, it's nice to meet you." Tekken greeted shyly to them.

"And I'm MAGES, nice to meet you travelers from the other world." MAGES greeted, while friendly was odd.

"Nice to meet you all, my name Akihiro Fukuhara, Akako's twin brother!" greeted Akihiro, looked at all the girls who just before this day were only video game characters.

"Chise Eguchi, nice to meet you, Neptune, everyone." Chise said softly looking at everyone too.

"I'm Gina Fujino, but everyone calls me Gi for short." Gina said smiling happily at the group.

"Now that we got the long introduction out the way, time to get to the meat and potatoes on the situation. You probably wonder why you're here and not home right." Neptune asked Akako and her friends. They nodded, the possible shock of freaking out they weren't home wasn't on their mind, but why they were here.

"We'll explain at our nation's tower, now please follow us." Histiore said and floated away to the direction of the Planeptune Tower. One by one, Neptune and everyone started following the small Oracle, with Akako, Akihiro, Gina, and Chise bringing up the rear. They couldn't believe it, they really were walking with characters from one of their favorite series; they were living and breathing, not fake. There was so much they wanted to know, and hopefully they had the answers as to why. But what was strange as to how the world looked in their eyes that they saw through the screen they watched Neptune's adventures. The fact they were in the world of Neptune, the fact they just met them, was real. But why, all that happened was the Sharecite they founded and were brought here, why were they here? Hopefully, they have the answers they seek.

* * *

Arriving back to the Planeptune Tower, Akako and her brother and friends sat in the meeting room with Neptune, the CPUs, Oracles, and their human friends. Gina gave Nepgear her cooler of Ice Cream which reluctantly didn't melt. As they sat together, Histiore looked at the quartet with a calm and stern look.

"Now, before we explain, how much do you know, about us in your world?" she asked eyeing Akako who then raised her hand.

"That you are characters in games, anime, and manga in our world, so we know plenty Miss Histiore." Akako said.

"Well that saves us explaining a long complicated backstory that does span three adventures, one I'm sure is very standalone." Neptune said with nods of agreement from her fellow Goddesses.

"Then you know of the Arfiore Syndicate of International Crime? The Organization that tried to revive the Deity of Sin?" asked Kei.

"Yes, but how you ask about them seems like they still exist. Didn't Nepgear and all of you defeated them?" Gina asked confusedly.

"That's when a few hours ago in our world, we discovered the return of the Gameindustri Graveyard, as well the return of the Four Felons." Mina said and Akako and her friends gasped, leaping off their seats to face everyone in shock.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"That was our reaction finding out." Tekken said looking around at her friends who nodded.

"And what's more, they've entered your world and starting to create trouble there, because in your world…" Blanc said but Chise interrupted, completing what she was going to say.

"Because we don't have the concept of Goddesses, our world is normal. Anything like ASIC is just imagination." Chise said frowning at the realization.

"So what do we do? We don't want our world to face the same end as your world almost did." Gina asked.

"That's where you four come in." Histiore said and their eye stared fixated on the Oracle. "We aren't asking for your consent, but we're asking for your help. We want you to help us, to finally defeat ASIC once and for all, that's why you are here, to assist us and protect both worlds." She paused for a moment taking a deep breath. "So, will you help?"

Akako and the others were silent, it was a lot to take in, to be brought to a new world and ask to fight some evil threat in amine or manga, and they make it so easy. But this was real, and knowing that this means the loss of two worlds if they say no. There was no hesitation, no real right or wrong answer, they must make the choice. Akako smiled to everyone, the many faces hoping for their help to protect not just their world, but their own as well. She took her right hand and held it to her chest, a look of confidence was before them.

"You really have to ask, for the sake of your world and ours, we'll help anyway we can. Neptune, everyone, you have our word." Akako said as everyone cheered with relief.

"Hooray, we gonna beat ASIC again!" cheered Ram jumping up and down.

"Thank you!" Rom said softly.

"You sure about it Akako, it's not going to be an easy task." IF informed her, getting such an easy response from her without any struggle or persuading.

"When my sis wants to help, there's no stopping her to drop everything to help," Akihiro said holding a chuckle and looked to everyone, "You can count me in."

"Me too, it's our home in danger, we can't leave it in the hands of ASIC," Chise said smiling softly and held out a hand, "I'm in."

"Well I have to keep an eye on these three, plus I want to protect my world too, so count me in too." Gina said holding her own hand up.

"Thank you, Akako, Akihiro, Gina, Chise, we are much appreciated." Chika replied smiling at the four humans from the human world.

"Now with that out the way, and we were expecting a struggle to get you to help us, it's getting you trained up to fight. Then we must create a pathway for sending you, our Goddesses, IF, and Compa to deal with things in that world." Mina said adjusting her glasses.

"The preparations will take three days, that gives us time to create aliases, documents, and currency for Neptune, Noire, Vert, Blanc, Nepgear, Rom, Ram, Uni, Plutia, IF, and Compa. They're fine staying home with you?" Histiore asked.

"Sure. Mine and my brother's place is pretty big, once we explain the situation to our parents, it should be fine," Akako said looking seriously at the group. "It's for the sake of the two worlds, they should understand, "If you can get the pathway open, we'll head home to talk with them. But, is time different in our world?"

"Time moves differently between your world and ours, so only a few minutes would pass while you are here, so don't concern feeling you are missing by your families." Kei said earning sighs of relief from Akako and them.

"Guess you're all staying here tonight, best we get some blankets and pillows for everyone to stay here. Neptune, Nepgear, if you would please?" Mina asked looking at the Planeptune sisters.

"Sure, it's gonna be like a big old slumber party!" Neptune cheered excitedly as she and Nepgear made their way out the meeting room, everyone hearing Nepgear and her continue talking.

"Don't get too excited Sis, it's only because Histiore and the Oracles need to work together for our new friends." Nepgear reminded her short older sister.

"Aww don't be such a killjoy Nep Jr." Neptune groaned as their voices faded down the hall. Noire and the Goddesses tried to hold back a chuckle as even Akako was holding back a laugh at the two sisters.

 **Neptune is Neptune, no matter if she's a game or real. But an actual real slumber party, it's been awhile since I was in one.**

* * *

 **Nighttime hits Planeptune, it was just a few hours since we arrived into Neptune's nation. Because we would stay in Planeptune for a while, we were given some spare pajamas to wear curtesy of the Goddess, luckily they were appropriate for us, I know Vert's 'habits' and I'm not sure I wear what she picks. But I like the red nightgown Neptune picked out for me. All of us, the candidates, and the Makers were in the sisters' room and were laying on the ground most of us already relaxing on pillows.**

"I've never been to a sleepover in such a long time!" Compa said excitedly hugging a pillow close to her chest.

"Surrounded by so many beautiful girls, a true Final Fantasy!" squealed Red looking around at everyone, then to Akihiro almost forgot he was there, the red haired teen wearing a pair of red shorts and a short-sleeve shirt, "Oh and one boy, but he's okay."

"Well I'm not looking for a harem or asking for a harem, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not one of those guys," Akihiro said but waves his hands in defense, "but don't get the wrong idea, not all guys are just after a harem, it's just a bad habit we gained over the years."

"Aki's got a point, but we trust him out of any boy in the world, so he's harmless." Gina said looking at the others.

"Why do girls want to clamber around some guy anyway like that?" Tekken asked softly punching her pillow as she talked.

"We'll talk about it, but has anyone seen Nepgear?" Neptune asked, jumping off her bed to look around the floor.

"I think she left to get some fresh air or something, I don't know why." Ram asked shrugging while drawing in a coloring book.

"I hope Miss Nepgear is feeling okay." Rom asked softly.

"I think Uni went after her to talk to her." MarvelousAQL said remember seeing the black haired candidate leaving the room.

"So I guess they're _alone_." Red said with a suggestive tone. Compa blinked confusedly as IF patted her on the head, knowing this was confusing to the Planeptune nurse.

"Who's alone?" Noire asked coming into the room alongside Vert and Blanc. The Lastation Goddess was dressed in a flowing black nightgown that reached down to her legs, her twin tails untied letting her hair flow behind her head. Next, Vert was dressed in a light green nightgown that fitted tightly to her chest and her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Lastly, Blanc wore a pure white nightgown and her bangs tied with a brown bow on top of her head.

"Your sister and Nepgear, not worried?" Neptune asked eyeing the Goddess with a smile.

"I trust your sister than anyone, not too worried." Noire said taking her spot on the floor. "Unless she's hiding something, then I should worry."

"That's a very blunt thing to assume, nyu." Broccoli said looking at the Goddess in her usual tone.

"The Pot of Greed is calling the kettle black there." everyone chimed in at the small cat like girl.

"Well it's getting really late, maybe I should check up on Nepgear and Uni to see if they are…" Vert offered but before she could move, a large brown and white hammer was thrown between her legs dangerously causing her to shriek with a high pitch scream. Everyone jumped to see Blanc had thrown her hammer, her eyes glowing red as she stared darkly at the older goddess.

"Don't even damn move Thunder Tits if you value living right now." She spat back, making Vert fear for her life in ways no one saw from her.

"Yes ma'am." Vert squeaked as Neptune sighed at the two, shaking her head.

"Histy's going to have to get the floor fixed, again." she said narrowing her eyes.

"What's that, the fifth time now?" IF asked, "That what happens you have them over, Nep."

"You know; we're going to enjoy this spark of life now while we're here." Akako said holding back to fits of giggles.

"When you are with these people, it's never a dull moment." Falcom agreed smiling at everyone watch Blanc pick up her hammer, gives Vert another death glare, and dismiss it. While the dangers of two worlds hang in the balance, it was nice to have a calming time before the big day of training and preparations. Even the sights of an already sleeping Plutia and Peashy were the sign things will be alright. For Akako and everyone in the Planeptune sister' room, they felt a little at peace, like the coming days were just farther away.

* * *

In the tower's observatory, Nepgear sat with her back against the window overlooking the nation. She was in her pajamas like everyone else, a light purple long-sleeved button up shirt and shorts. The moon was lighting up the dark room she stood in, the light reflecting her purple hair. There was a lot on her mind, a lot of things that transpired today. The return of ASIC, the Graveyard, and the four new allies who would be swept up in the mess she thought she ended those years ago. Nepgear didn't show it to everyone, but the thought of everything ASIC and the Felons, those three long years in the Graveyard, failing to save her sister and the other Goddesses the first time and leaving them there, was feelings she didn't want, not like this. She may have matured, but those feelings were still etched hard to her heart. Could she really risk her sisters and friends to that again, after these months of quiet? She sighed to herself; she wished these days of peace would last a bit longer.

"There you are!" A voice called out, getting the Candidate's attention. Uni peered her hear from the hallway and walked into the moonlit observatory. Uni wore a black sleeveless nightgown with white frills on the collar and hem of the gown, her black hair down like her sister's. She wasn't wearing socks, her bare feet on the cold surface. "I was wondering where you ran off Nepgear."

"Uni," Nepgear said softly looking at the Lastation Candidate, "where you looking for me?"

"A little," Uni said halfheartedly walking to the Planeptune native. "I wanted to sneak a peek at what Kei and the others were making, all I saw was bracelets before Chika got in the way." The two stood face to face, Uni seeing Nepgear's sad face, the moonlight making it clear to her. "You okay, you look down. It's it about ASIC?"

"Can't hide it from you can I?" Nepgear admitted smiling at her.

"I've known you for a while; you're not easy to read." Uni stood beside Nepgear, her back against the window too, "But you seem to be in deep thought, you have been acting strangely the moment IF and them were hit by the wave."

Nepgear sighed, placing her hands to her front, her face looking to the ground. "Rom, Ram, and you have no idea the suffering I felt when I was captured, seeing my sister and the others lose to Magic and failed to save them and left them behind. I don't want anyone to get hurt like before, I lost my sister before, but I don't want to lose her again," Nepgear's eyes darted to a photo of her and Neptune, the date on the edge reading years before the ASIC events: August 18, 20XX, "When Histiore wanted me and Neptune to go to the graveyard to deal with ASIC, I was still just 'born' into Planeptune with my sister being someone I would hide behind because I was very nervous of meeting my people up close. I thought we could win, that it would be an easy victory and we go home and have pudding, Neptune's favorite food. But I watched Blanc, Vert, and Noire be tossed around by Magic and my sister loss to an opponent. I don't want to endanger any of you again, or even Akako and her friends. They are wrapped in a problem I was sure was over," She sighed again looking at Uni with a cheerier smile trying to hide back the sad feelings she had, "Sorry, I didn't mean to drop all that on you."

Without a second for her to react, Uni wrapped her arms around Nepgear's neck and brought her into a tight hug. Nepgear was taken aback as Uni's face was buried into her chest. "Dummy, don't hold such a burden by yourself anymore. I'm here, so are Rom, Ram, our sisters, everyone who fought alongside us. You don't have to feel like you have to fight a solo battle, this time Nepgear, we'll be there to back you up."

"Uni…" Nepgear said breathlessly seeing the side of the usually prideful Candidate in a whole new light. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because no matter how I treated you, you stayed my friend and that's something I can't forget. Even when I called you a traitor, you still wanted to make things right. This is just my way of saying, thank you Nepgear." Uni said still holding Nepgear tighter in her arms.

"You're welcome Uni." Nepgear replied and finally wrapped her arms over Uni's waist.

The two Candidates stayed like that for what felt like eternity, the moonlight bathing their bodies. They did now care how long they remained. Standing there in the moonlight room, as long they were there for each other. In the end Nepgear felt better, the heavy burden in her chest had finally lifted, she was ready to face ASIC and help her friends fight them. Everything was well in the world.

"You know. I never noticed, but your boobs are just like mine in your human form." Uni pointed out, making Nepgear sigh, not wanting to react to such an embarrassing tidbit of info. Maybe it was asking about her boobs before finally it caught up. Resting her head to Uni's neck, she sighed speaking into her ear.

"Goodness Uni, we were just having a major character moment and you lay that on me?"

"Sorry about that," Uni replied chuckling, letting go of Nepgear to look at her directly, "guess that kind of slipped out. Let's return to your room before our sisters worry about us."

"Yes. Let's!" Nepgear replied and together they left the observatory and returned t the Sisters' room. Nepgear felt even better as she walked the hallways of her home, but tomorrow it was seeing what new tricks her friends would show them.

* * *

 **Nepgear's burden of the past has lifted, but tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure. With four new friends to train, the CPUs and their friends are thrown into a new chapter of their lives.**

 **Next time: Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's revival: New Friends, New frontier**

 **Chapter 3: A conversation of concerns! Team Akako's new powers**

* * *

 **Michael: And that's the spilt chapter one into two chapters, usually not my thing to write anything shorter than 10,000 but I guess so it's not too hard to follow. Don't expect short chapters or very long outside the first arc, as the events are just as such in the later chapters and arc of this first installment. If you saw the well first chapter, there will be two installments of my ASIC story. Also, please disregard what that user said in the review section that's an issue form a private message that shouldn't be public. But it's all over and I like for all of us to move on. This isn't a place to make fights and I like all of us to be mature young adults to teenagers. No one should be enemies of anyone and no one has a grudge on anyone, anyone bringing this up needs to move on and let it go.**

 **Sorry your inbox will have a lot of new messages, but Chapter two will have another split. So you are going to see a more detailed and longer conversation between Noire and Akihiro, who have the most developed friendship from what I'm planning. Of all the friendships between the humans and CPUs, they are my favorite because it's fun to now show Noire more exposed to friends than to hide herself from others. She's a great character, but needs to open up more to others.**

 **That's all for this chapter, I wish it wasn't 6,000+ words but it's fine where it is.**


	3. A conversation of concerns!

**Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's Revival: New Friends, New Frontier**

 **Chapter 3: A conversation of concerns! Team Akako's new powers**

* * *

Morning hit the nation of Planeptune as the first morning sunrise greeted Akihiro as he was first to wake up in Neptune and Nepgear's room. The red haired teen rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes and realized he was still here in this room. He thought for a moment that he would sleep and wake up in his and his sister's queen size bed and this all would just be a dream from some overnight viewing of anime. But seeing the sleeping figures of his friends, the CPUs, and their human companions were proof that yesterday wasn't a dream. This was real, and he was given an important mission by his new friends: help battle and defeat ASIC. As he turns around to grab his bag, he thought about how the ASIC members worked. The failure at her work Linda who everyone called Underling, the small rodent who had a crush on this dimension's Compa, Werechu. Would he have to deal with them, he doubted it. From what he asked of the human allies, Linda was thrown in jail for a life sentence and there haven't been any sightings of 'Mr. Mouse' as Compa calls him. So they were in the clear about them, but the new faces that were with the revived Felons, from how Nepgear described them (while they were cloaked in mystery) felt a lot stronger than mere Underlings and they shouldn't underestimate them.

' _Underestimate them, right.'_ He thought, picking up his bag and walking out of the room, gingerly not trying to step on anyone. He walked out the room and proceeds through the quiet hallways of the tower. The more he thought about it, the more he realizes how spacey the tower was and how big the Planeptune sister' room was. The walls were a light lilac color with the floor a dark purple. Documents and pictures were hanged on the walls as he passed, many the two sister Goddesses and a few of the other Goddesses. He stopped to one of them that caught his eye. A picture of all the Goddesses, Candidates, and their human companions was taken months after everything settled down from the battle with Rei. Seeing this picture made his heart ping in for a moment. Seeing their happy faces made him realize even more that this situation is more impactful than he thought. Those happy faces shouldn't fade because of ASIC's return, he and his sister and their friends have to win this fight for everyone. If looking at those faces didn't give him more courage to fight, then nothing will. He won't let those faces fade; he'll fight with all his might.

Once he departed looking at the picture, he came to the bathroom he was looking for and opened it. Inside, the room felt like he was walking into a large public bath, the large marble bathtub the size of a swimming pool, the white tiled floor so clear he could see his own face on it. The large bath also had a large white marble statue of Neptune was on right and left sides of the bath, their hands pour a stream of water down into the bath, the bath water creating ripples in the water. On the other side of the bathroom were many white sinks and mirrors, even several brown stools that were under them. He came to one of the sinks and placed his bag to the ground and process to strip off his clothes. He kneels down to his bag and pulled out his clothes and got dressed quickly into them. After putting his shirt on, he turned around and turned on the faucet of the sink, cupping his hands into the water to wash his face and hair. He grabbed a white puffy towel that was placed on the sink and dried his face and hair. Once he was finished drying, he looked into the mirror at himself. He never realized even in another world, his appearance didn't stand out to everyone, being the one boy in group of goddesses, humans, his twin sister, and friends.

It didn't bother him, everyone was nice to him, they didn't single him out a pervert, and as their conversations went, he wasn't looking for any girlfriends at the moment, and was definitely not after a harem. His mission was helping his new friends stop ASIC, not looking for a girlfriend with any of them. They were cute and all, but it would be falling for the same song and dance, and he wasn't going to fall for it. He took his right hand to his hair to brush back his bangs when the bathroom door opened and someone was walking in.

"Oh, I didn't know someone else was awake." a familiar voice spoke out, getting Akihiro to look at the source of the voice. Noire stood by the door, carried her clothes under her arms, the black haired Goddess seeing the red haired teen with a not startled look of embarrassment.

"Oh, a good morning to you, Lady Noire," Akihiro said, looking at the Lastation Goddess with a smile, putting one hand to the sink.

"You call drop the formality, we're all not strangers." she reminded him with a smile on her face walking up to the young teen. Akihiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, didn't mean to call her that out of insight.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a habit since you're older than me." Akihiro said, referring to her role as leader of her nation.

"Actually appearance wise, I'm no more your age than anyone else. So, you and your friends are allowed to call me Noire," She said before walking beside Akihiro and kneeled down with her clothes. She looked up him, not giving him a look to be rude, but wanting her privacy to change, "I need to get dressed, would you please turn around for me? I'm not asking you to leave, just…"

"Sure, you need your privacy, I understand Noire." He said turning away from the Goddess. Noire had his back from her, stripping off her nightgown and proceed to get dressed. It was quiet between the two of them, it was fine to him, and he was always used to his sister's company when he would turn around to allow her privacy to change. Finally, to break the silence between them, he decided to speak.

"Noire?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, stopping getting dressed to answer him.

"What was it like, being captured by ASIC those three years?" he wondered having his hands close to his chest.

Noire thought about it, looking at her face and thought of the past. She remembered how Neptune, her, Vert, and Blanc were trapped in those wires that bound them there for three years, as it felt like their shares were being drained. She frowned, feeling the sadness, cold, and loneliness she and her CPUs comrades felt being in the graveyard, "Horrible, it was like we could feel our homes in peril and we couldn't do anything but feel our bodies draining from the loss of shares. We couldn't do anything, but just hope we would be free. One of these days I should thank Nepgear, not once but twice. She saved us from the graveyard and snapped that cursed sword before any life could be taken from it. No life should be taken to save a world; I know that better than anyone. But maybe it was because my nation was in danger I picked a fight with Neptune, Nepgear, and our friends. But I'm happy to be alive and I'm happy we won. But ASIC, I know they'll be a lot stronger," Noire fastened her corset dress on her body and went for her stockings, "but Histoire and them trust you and we do the same."

"That's good to hear," Akihiro smiled but he looked into the ceiling, the many chandeliers' lights shining in his eyes, "but knowing what ASIC is about to do, I'm a little frighten. I don't want my world to fall the same way this world did." before he could continue, he felt a hand to his shoulder which caught him off guard. He looks to see Noire standing behind him, fully clothed, and smiling at him.

"That just shows you're human. There's nothing wrong of showing fear, it proves you are alive and know what you are up against," Noire said in a tone he never thought the Lastation Goddess would have, even in her Hard Drive Divinity form, "You four got involved in this, being afraid means you know you are prepare to put your life on the line to help others."

"Yeah, thanks Noire." Akihiro replied smiling at her.

"You know so much about our world, what else do you know? She asked and Akihiro froze, taking a step back and looked to the mirrors. He frowned, realizing it was going to happen for them to know, they probably didn't know. He sighed to himself, gripping his left shoulder intensely ready to speak.

"Does Nepgear have the Holy Share Blade you created to defeat Arfoire?" he asked softly. Noire nodded back to him.

"Yes, she found it back on the Graveyard and took it with back with her. She figured she might need the sword again and held on to it." Noire replied, "why you ask?"

"Because you were killed by the cursed sword. But to be more accurate, you stabbed yourself in the struggle with the blade. And Uni, joined you as well." and Noire gasped, stepping back from hearing those words, "Blanc, the twins, Lady Vert, Neptune, all were actually killed to power up that sword. When Nepgear used the word to defeat her, she said with a world with competition, it will not advance and not evolve. A true Conquest."

"You can't be serious right?!" Noire shouted, turning Akihiro around to look at him directly, "No way. How can you say that, even if it is true?"

"Sorry Noire," Akihiro replied, closing his eyes to see each death of the CPUs and Candidates by the hands of one of their own. Seeing the blade soaked with the blood and lives of Nepgear's family and friends, it's mind wreaking to know it came to that. He saw it, the same expression on Nepgear's face, kneeling down where her sister was with tears in her eyes after killing her, "There are some things better left unsaid." He placed his hands to her shoulders, smiling to him as she was a little startled, "sorry about that moot point, but there are things I know, better you know now then learning later. Don't worry, Nepgear will never take the lives of others for the sake of your world. She's a nice person and you never had to deal with fighting over the world, Okay?" and Noire nodded, finally smiling back at him despite learning she almost died.

"We should get out of here now before someone finds us in here and get the wrong idea." Noire said turning around to pick up her discarded nightgown as Akihiro agreed, grabbing his bag.

"I agree, between your team and mine; they might think something steamy was going on." Akihiro said as walked to the door.

"They seem to trust you and so do my group, you sure?" Noire asked, the two leaving the bathroom as Akihiro turned off the lights.

"They trust me, but being the only boy will lead towards two scenarios, both I'm not going to enjoy." Akihiro replied still gripping his bag to his right shoulder. Noire nodded, putting a hand to her hip.

"Considering what we talked about before we meet, I agree."

* * *

Neptune woke up from her and her sister's bunkbed, looking down at everyone waking up and already dressed. The Planeptune Goddess leaped off her bed and looked her dresser to get dressed as she could hear everyone talking behind her. They were getting along well since their new friends from another world came and volunteer to help, hearing them trade stories about the things in their town hat intrigued those who were going to the human world in two days. Plutia was surprisingly awake during all this, the Ultradimension Goddess looking around with her eyes wide with interest, can't wait for going to the human world in a few days. A lot of them not too surprised by what the human world had to offered, from the sights to see to all the interesting for. Although MAGES what their world's Doc P be like (which Chise blinked at that question, forgetting the mad magician's odd mannerisms). No one was too worried about where Akihiro and Noire knowing the two are old enough to handle themselves without them and trust them to not be late before Histiore and the Oracles need them. Although Nepgear noticed Uni frowned, having a sinking feeling it had something to do with a boy being alone with her big sister that wasn't something she was pleased about. She had to remind her one day that it's not going to happen and she shouldn't worry about it. When their conversation kept on going, the bedroom door swung open revealing the Fairy Oracle floating before them.

"A good morning to everyone." greeted Histiore as all eyes were on the blonde Oracle.

"Miss Histiore, is everything prepared?" Compa asked slinging her medical bag over her shoulders.

"Yes, Noire and Akihiro are waiting at the tower's balcony along with Kei, Mina, and Chika. Please meet us there." she said before floating away down the hallway. Everyone took the point that they should get there now, one by one they left the room, leaving Nepgear and Uni by themselves. Nepgear was about to leave before Uni grabbed her arm getting the purple haired candidate to look at her.

"Umm, Nepgear, can we talk for a second?" Uni asked a slight nervous tone Nepgear never heard of her, "about last night, can you keep what happened between us?"

"Last night?" Nepgear asked her thoughts back to the night before. Remembering the embrace Uni had gave her, the reassuring that she wasn't alone in the fight with ASIC again. Her face heated up in thought of their hug under the moonlight. She brushes off the thought immediately, not trying to space out in thought, "sure Uni, I won't tell anyone about that, promise. Just promise me you'll drop the 'act'."

"Huh you lost me on what you just said, the act?" Uni asked blinking her red eyes at the girl, "what are you talking about?"

Nepgear walk closer to her, their faces close making Uni taken aback a bit. Even when they were alone, this was rare Nepgear was taking control, even when she didn't allow her, "I want you to talk to me normally, drop the 'act', please?" Nepgear said smiling at her. Uni took a step back.

"You've noticed?" she asked as they started to leave the room and made their walk to the balcony.

"Sis is oblivious to Noire doing it, but I've spent ten years with the other dimension Noire to notice, so talk to me without talking in that archetype all the time." Nepgear requested the two already making it to the balcony's double doors.

"You're… smarter than I give you credit, you know that." Uni replied as they walk through the double doors where everyone stood in the large balcony where they faced the four Oracles. Nepgear and Uni read through the group stand with their older sisters while Akako and her group stood in the front. Histiore, Kei, Mina, and Chika stood side by side, Chika holding a briefcase in her hands. The light breeze welcomes the party, everyone ready for what the Oracles of the Nations had to give them. Akako looked anxious, a little curious of what will help them in their mission to beat ASIC. Akihiro looked to her sister seeing the anxious stare on her face, seeing she was just as curious as what will help them like he was. Gina and Chise had their hands to their fronts, not wanting to look at nervous, not seeing the looks on their friends either.

"Everyone, I'm glad that you are all here," Histiore said before looking at the four of them from the human world, "Now then, Akako, Akihiro, Gina, Chise, please step forward please."

Akako and her group understood and step forward, Chika did as well. The four of them stood side by side, each kept their hands to their sides ready for what was to be been to them. Everyone looked eager at what the Oracles were going to give their friends. Everyone crane their heads to see Histiore continued speaking towards them.

"To prepare you for ASIC, we grant you these to help you in the coming battles," Chika opened the briefcase and everyone's eyes widen, the briefcase laying in a red padding, where four bracelets, everyone's eyes widen. Each bracelet was colored in the Nation's colors: purple and black for Planeptune, black and white for Lastation, white and blue for Lowee, and green and black for Leanbox. Each bracelet has miniature speakers and two small red jewels like lights and the inside were each yellow, "these are your Transformation Bracelets. Enhanced with our nation's technology, you will have the powers to fight against ASIC. Each one of you, as the color signifies, represents our nation." Chika pick up each of the bracelets and gave them each of them: the purple and black one for Akako, the black and white one for Akihiro, blue and white for Chise, and green and black one for Gina. They each place them on their wrists, the bracelets glowing as their bodies felt like they were being scanned into a machine. Rings of light floated up and down their bodies as it finally stopped, Neptune and the others still amazed. To Neptune, this felt like the start of a Sentai or a Magical Girl anime where the heroes or heroines were given their powers to fights evil.

"Wow!" The CPU Candidates twins exclaimed in awe.

"What it feels like?" Tekken asked seeing Akako looking at her hands in awe of herself.

"I feel… different… if this really the power of the nations?" Akako asked looking to the Leanbox Oracle. Chika smiled, closing the briefcase and held it in her right hand, while putting her left hand to her hip.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" Chika asked, "but there might be a few effects to molecular structures, but don't worry."

"Well I don't feel completely human, but I feel like…" Akihiro said as Gina gripped her fists tightly.

"Like I feel like a real hero now," she said looking to the Oracles flexing her fingers to looking up and down her body, "nothing feels off in the wrong place, so I think we're fine."

"That's good to hear. Now, let's see you summon your weapons," Kei instructed before raising his own hand out, "hold out your hand and concentrate, and then your weapons will manifest."

Akako, Akihiro, Chise, and Gina did as instruct, holding out their left or right hand and closed their eyes. They could feel an updraft of wind pick up their clothes and hair, having a circle of white energy beneath them. They concentrated, trying to reach deep down for the weapons they must wield. Everyone wondered what weapons they will have, knowing the kind they and their CPUs friends used, but all the more intrigue of the weapons they will use. It felt like minutes or hours have passed, feeling the energy surging around their new friends, still their hair was lifted into the air. Finally, light and number data appeared in their hands as the light and data shaped into weapons their hands gripped to them. In Akako's right hand was a silver bladed sword, the base of the blade flat and stretches as long as her arm. She held the blade by a white handgrip, although the blade felt as light as a feather when she opened her eyes to see it. In Akihiro's right hand, he held a black old fashion pistol in his right thumb and index finger, the pistol despite the model it looked, it has the same feeling as holding the guns Uni used. When Akihiro opened his eyes, he saw the pistol in his hands, the pistol in a proper holding position and grip to it, feeling his other hand slightly heavy. He looks to his other hand to see an identical pistol was in his left hand. Akihiro was taken aback, in his hands were two guns that felt light, lighter than he expected. In Chise's right hand, a silver bladed katana was in her hand, the thin blade feeling very lightweight and held by a lime green grip. When Chise opened her eyes, the sunlight bounces out the blade and reflected her face on the smooth surface. In Gina's hand, a pure white mechanical bow was in her hand held by the white string that connected the bow. When she opened her eyes, seeing the mechanical bow in her hands felt like she could do anything. They put their weapons close to their sides, looking to the Oracles.

"Excellent. Now, your weapons are like a fragment of you, the stronger you become, they will evolve too. So use them well against our enemies," Histiore explained as they dismissed their weapons in a flash of white light and data, "now, it's time we train you with your new weapons and your transformations."

"Where should we train at, I'm pretty sure doing in the tower would cause trouble." Akako asked, knowing while the tower was massive, it didn't have a training field for them to practice in.

"The Phantasy Star Training Stadium is a great place for training here in Planeptune. It's very massive and perfect for training," Falcom said happily, "It's opened in the morning, we can use it for Akako's and her group's training."

"Sounds like a plan to me! Let's go!" Neptune exclaimed energetically.

"Right!" everyone agreed as they one by one left the balcony. As they walked, Akako put her hands to pockets as they made their way down the tower and walk through the streets of the city. She never realized how much she never got to look at the futuristic city when she first arrived in Gameindustri, seeing a lot of Neptune and Nepgear's citizens all waved at her and they waved back. Many of the Sister's Fan Clubs also waved at them, a small dozen dressed in the Planeptune Sisters' clothes and hairclips. It did always make her wonder how such a great nation would be low of shares between the four nations when all of their people look so happy and healthy. Maybe asking that question to Histiore later on will come to mind. But turning the other corner, Akako's jaw dropped. Before them was something like a true High School stadium they see in their own individual worlds. The white and blue colors of the dome like structure shined in the sunlight at the top of the dome, the dome's top clear see-through glass. The stadium's name was in large white letters, the double doors opened automatically as they entered inside and stood in the lobby. Many of the Planeptune and non-Planeptune residents who never been inside here could stand in awe at how well organized and ordinated the place was. Rom and Ram tugged at their sister's coat and she looked to the big eyes of her twin sisters.

"Blanc, do we have a stadium?" Ram asked curiously.

"I like to see it." Rom added softly.

"Not as fancy as Planeptune's, but ours is just as grand as you might think," Blanc said, "but this was hit when Rei from this dimension attacked Planeptune, so you'll be surprised."

"So what do we do now, we're here so what's our next move?" Gina asked putting her hands to her pockets.

"Well, first we set our training field for the stadium," Neptune said before walking to an automatic front desk before looking at everyone, "I should explain how this works. The stadium works like this, you set the kind of field you want to have and it will set up the kind of field to your liking." Neptune turned back and press several buttons on a kiosk to the front desk, everyone watching the Goddess prepare their practice field for them.

"I didn't know Neptune knows how to work this place." Red asked looking to her fellow human allies.

"Nep may not be the most reliable Goddess but this is her own home, therefore she's competent to work her own home. It's not she can do anything bad to ruin her own nation."

"What like creating a console that almost put her nation on the verge of falling?" Akihiro asked cocking his head.

"That's just sounds like a very long and dragged out story waiting to happen," MarvelousAQL pointed out casually with a smile. "Noire probably involved and maybe Cave and 5pb in an intimate relationship?" getting the two Leanbox natives to look at her with a slight offended look, ignoring the word 'intimate'.

"We're not in a relationship." The Leanbox idol replied shaking her head.

"I've never been on a single date in my life." Cave added coolly.

"How dragged on we're talking, just drags on with every character or just the couple?" Akako asked.

"Both, like you feel like you're reading all those western romantic books that are in our libraries at home." Chise said.

"So we're talking about silly teenager angst drama that goes on and on, nyu." Broccoli said bluntly.

"Yeah, those are the kinds I mean. I read them a lot, it's seems like they come up a lot," Blanc shook her own head, placing and sleeved hand to her chin, "yet me in some kind of romantic drama? If anyone does that to me and they'll find a fist shove so far up their asshole, others will look at them and say, 'look a freaking hand puppet, how cute!'" she roared, her tone switching from silent and then angry in an instant.

"Blanc, someone would be crazy to do that, what's your trigger?" Nepgear asked, "we talked about it yesterday."

"I do want to know, how bad are we talking?" Noire asked getting into the conversation. Blanc looked at her, her angry tone lessens to her usual tone.

"It's the idea of us falling for random guys we don't know that bothers me to no end. Why are we falling for them, what development comes from us falling for then just having us fall for this average Joes? Also Noire, considering you and Uni, you two would just drag out the issue or just blow off for no reason." Blanc added, allowing both Lastation sisters to have their eyes wide in shock.

"We-we would?!"

"Any worst suggestions than those?" asked CyberConnect2 fearing what could be worse than that.

"Imagine Plutia in a relationship, and then add Iris Heart to the mix." Blanc added and everyone but Plutia had the mental image of Plutia in love with someone and everyone shuddered.

"The flaws of romance, tragic but true. The scale has to balance; you can't force or change someone to work the way you want it in romance. I mean, not all of us will flock to the next guy that comes, right?" IF asked, everyone nods in agreement.

"Absolutely not!" everyone chimed in at once as Neptune walked up the group pointing to the slowly opening doors.

"Everything's set up, come on!" Neptune exclaimed happily as everyone turned towards the doors as the light of inside of the stadium greeted them as they walked in. Before them was the most impressive looking practice field they have ever seen. The inside of the main stadium resembled a gymnasium, the large round field stretched from where they stood to the back of the stadium. On the field were many white hologram systems that resembled spotlights. On the left and right sides, two bleachers were unfolded and ready for everyone to sit at. Akako watched everyone but her group, Neptune, Noire, Vert, and Blanc walk to the bleachers and face the Goddesses. She figured if there was anyone to train them in fighting against enemies, it's going to be Neptune and the leaders of their nations. She hoped they won't go all out on her and transform into their Goddess forms, whether or not they survive or not against four women who went against three versions of Arfoire, the four Felons, the Seven Sages, Peashy, and Rei was just a reminder of how they stacked against them. As their audience was seated on the bleachers, Akako faced Neptune and the girls who stood side by side facing her brother and friends. She took a deep breath and kept her gaze on the short Planeptune Goddess, waiting for her to finally speak.

"Okay, before we begin, let's activate your transformation bracelets." Neptune said and held out her left hand. "Histy explained the full details, so I'll do my best. Hold out your bracelet arm and shout out 'Transformation, Access' and you'll enter your transformed form," Neptune put her arm down and stared at the four earthlings, "who wants to try it first?"

"I'll go first." Akako volunteered stepping forward and stood in the middle of the seven of them, all of the giving her some space for her first transformation. Everyone's eyes were on Akako, the red haired girl feeling a little nervous as all eyes were on her. As she held out her arm, she remembered her dream, doing this herself in that dream and was ready. Her bracelet started to glow light purple as she held it at the ready.

"Let's do this, Transformation: Access!" she announced as her body started to glow as light blinded the whole area. Her body was covered in the light purple light from her bracelet as her own clothes vanished from her body leaving a faint outline of her own body. Her red hair flew loosely uplifted overhead they tied into two braids with two bows as her face revealed through the light as a red choker flashed around her neck, as new pair of clothes appeared through the light purple, revealing a red and white frilly dress with red overskirt and white underskirt. On her right hand were a red fingerless glove and two white wristbands on both her right and left wrist. Her white stockings reach under her skirt with a pair of matching red slip on shoes with a red buckle. Lastly, attached to her waist is a red sheath which holds her silver bladed sword with a white hand grip. As the white light faded, Akako reappeared no longer in her own clothes, but in brand new clothes which took everyone for surprise. Before them was their help dressed in an attire that reminds them of a Magical Girl, even Akako's friends were impressed at the design. Appearances wise, it was very form fitting, still enough movement for moving around. Akako looked sown at herself, the newly clothed girl seeing her new clothes and already seeing the Magical Girl inspiration. She held out her hands and smiled putting her arms to her sides.

"Whoa, that was incredible!" Red exclaimed seeing Akako's battle form.

"You think it's too cute enough?" Nepgear asked.

"It might look cute, but looks can be deceiving. We're fine proof of that." Uni replied her hands to her knees. Nepgear nodded in agreed, knowing that that's true as Neptune eyed the girl's battle form up and down.

"Histy and the Oracles did a good job designing it, but that was a few seconds she transformed, felt longer that." Neptune said hands to her hips before looking back to Akihiro, Chise, and Gina. "So, who wants to go next?"

"I'll go." Akihiro volunteered and walk to where her sister stood and held his bracelet arm up into the air as it glowed black. Not sure what to expect with his battle form ay seeing his sister's, he shouted into air. "Transformation: Access!" And like Akako's body, his body was bathed in white light as upper and lower body was covered by the black light. He clothes vanished, replaced with black spandex armor with white shoulder pads. Next, a white belt with a black and white symbol of Lastation's colors appeared as a scarf matching the nation's color appeared around his neck. White gloves reaching to his forearms and white boots with black straps reach up his legs with several black stripes on his armored legs. Attached to his belt were his black dual pistols. As the light faded, everyone was impressed by the transformed Akihiro, his appearance more like a Sentai hero than anything.

"Whoa, look at Akihiro!" 5pb said amazed.

"He's not that half bad, for a boy that is." Red commented smiling at the red haired boy in a backhanded comment.

"I was expecting one of those soldiers from the games on Vert's console; he doesn't look like one of them." Ram said.

"Too bad." Rom added in agreement.

"Well he's only a kid, not sure he's even capable to be a solider in an army." IF said looking to the twins and Red.

Akihiro flexed his gloved fingers and tapped his boots to the ground, allowing himself to adjust to his new clothes and form. It felt different than his casual or school clothes he wore in his world. He never thought how heroes fought in these kinds of clothes, watching so many Sentai series made him wonder how the actors and stunt performers fought in them. The difference of being in these clothes and seeing them is what many of the actors were much older and more experienced than him in fighting. While those were fantasy and not real, he was living proof that these shows are real in some other world now that he was in another world standing with characters who only existed in anime, manga, and video games. He was dressed as a Sentai hero, has weapons Sentai heroes are common to use and just transformed into one himself. All he could do now was smile/ He looked towards Gina and Chise, the two who haven't transformed yet walk up to them, smiling at them.

"Look at you, what were it like, transforming and all that?" Gina asked, looking at the twins in their battle forms. Akako placed a hand to her chin, thinking about how it felt transforming for the first time at the moment.

"It felt different than when you see it on TV or games, like yes the sequences are nice but doing it is different because you are the one changing, not the character," Akako said and took her hand from her chin, "It's like, now all this untapped power is unleashed from within me and I'm ready to use it."

"Aren't you guys going to transform now?" Akihiro asked seeing that they haven't entered their battle forms yet.

"We are we wanted to see what we'll look like when we do it." Gina reassured them, holding out her bracelet arm. "Stand back!" as she and Chise held them at the ready, the bracelets glowing white and green respectfully. As both siblings stood from their friends, they shouted into the air, their voices echoing through the field.

"It's our tine now, Transformation: Access!" as the bright white light shined around like Akako and Akihiro did before them. Within the light, their clothes vanished, their bodies glowed their respectful lights: white and blue for Chise and green and black for Gina as their hair blew in the updrafts of the light. Chise's light green hair tied into a two segment ponytail as her new clothes appeared on her body. At the same time, Gina's white hair was tied into a Japanese knot with several bangs framing her face as her clothes appeared on her body. Chise wore a green and white frilly dress with the Lowee symbol on her left and right hips while Gina wore the same frilly dress of white and gray with gray frills on the hem and sleeves, the green logo of Leanbox visible on the sides of the dress, a complete contrast to the white and gray colors. Like Akako, a bow was on the back on her dress, but lacy frills appear on the bow, the tails on the bow stretches down pass the hem of the dress. Gina's back bow was a solid gray with short bow tails. Chise's green slip on shoes and white stockings reaching up to the dress' hem and carried on her back in a green sheath is her silver bladed katana. Gina's gray slip on shoes and matching white stockings match the white coloring of her dress, two white fingerless gloves on her hands with gray crosses on the front. Gina's white mechanical bow was held in her right hand as the light faded around them revealing themselves to their friends and everyone in the bleachers. Chise and Gina looked at themselves when they finally noticed their new clothes, seeing their new forms and weapons that were in their hands. Akako and Akihiro walked up to them as everyone continued to look at them.

"After that display, it's time to see what they can do." Cave said coolly her arms crossed.

"Well no way they can beat Blanc, she's super strong!" Ram exclaimed looking up the humans, their fellow Candidates, and Oracles.

"She's really strong." Rom said softly.

"Don't forget this is about training them, our sisters have a lot of experience. This is about getting them in the sense of battling." Nepgear assured to Rom and Ram.

"Gear's got a point; no way can they beat them." IF said looking to the Candidates.

"Miss Akako, Miss Gina, Miss Chise, and Mr. Akihiro will have to give it their all; this is Nep-Nep and the other Goddesses we are talking about. Iffy and Ge-Ge are correct," Compa said her own hands to her knees, "but let's see what they do for our new friends." As Akako, Akihiro, Chise, and Gina now faced Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert. Now that they've transformed, the four Goddesses either smiled or looked silently or calmly at their four comrades, Neptune putting her hands to her hips and kept smiling at them.

"Well, now that you've transformed, you ready?" Neptune asked before removing her hands to her hips and held them out. Through purple data blocks, Neptune's own katana and sheath was summoned in her hands and unsheathed it and held the blade in her right hand. Noire's small silver rapier summoned into her own hands in a flash of light as she entered her own fight stance, her back facing Neptune's left side. Blanc's Hammer and Vert's Iron Lance summoned into their hands, Blanc holding the large weapon in her sleeved arms and Vert giving the lance a twirl before pointing the tip of the lance to the ground.

Akako grabbed her sword from her waist and held it in her right hand and stood with her sword pointing to the ground. Akihiro grabbed his pistols from his belt and gave them a slight twirl in his fingers as he held him ready to fire as both Gina and Chise held their weapons in their own fashion. The two sides stared at each other ready to fight as Neptune held out her other hand, her voice echoing the battlefield.

"Activating field simulation!" as around the eight of them, the field bloom a full field of grass and flowers, a field that resembled the Virtual Forest in Planeptune. Even all of the CPUs' friends who never been to the stadium were impressed of the futuristic style of how good flourish it looks, even the smell of grass and flowers felt real. Just as they knew it was started, Neptune made the first move, holding her hand out again as she shouted the words that made everyone jump in shock.

"32-bit Mega Blade!" exclaimed Neptune as a large purple sword digitalized above them as everyone was completely startled the light purple haired Goddess would start off with that.

"Already?!" exclaimed all the Candidates in shock.

"This is Neptune after all." Histiore said shaking her head with a frown.

The Mega Blade came crashing down before them as its faith energy set them flying around the area, creating a smoke cloud that covered where Akako and her friends stood. Noire stared at Neptune, sighing as she kept her glare on the Planeptune Goddess. They didn't know why she use that move on them without warning, at least Neptune didn't transform into her HDD form or this wouldn't be training but almost a one-sided match.

"Was that necessary?" Noire asked.

"Sorry, just want to start with a bang." Neptune admitted with a smile, "You would do it too right?"

"She's got a point; I would have done it." Blanc admitted keeping her hammer close her shoulder.

"Let's just get ready to do this and hope Neptune didn't knock them out in one attack or we're going to have to pay for someone's medical bill." Vert said before eyeing Blanc with her own blue eyes drilling into the small Goddess's skull, "Like someone caused and we had to pay for the incident under my nation."

"Hey the bastard asked for it, calling me a little boy for bumping into him." Blanc retorted eyeing back the older Goddess.

"And sending him crashing into a clothing store was the greatest way to respond Blanc, let's discuss that some other time." Neptune said rolling her eyes as the four Goddesses ran into the smoke. At the same time, Akako and her group had recovered from the attack, luckily it wasn't as bad as feeling one of her attacks that could have did them in. Akako shook her head as she was still in the after effects of the Mega Blade, feeling her head as she rose up still seeing her brother and friends were okay too. To take one of Neptune's attacks without warning, they were luck they didn't lose on impact or being here to be trained would feel like a complete waste if their help can't withstand a single attack. But even as she caught her breath from the rush of being hit, the reality she saw one of Neptune's moves in real life was amazing and a little scary she survived it. She had to admit to herself, Neptune for being a slacker, wasn't a slacker in fighting. As the smoke finally cleared, she noticed Neptune, Blanc, Vert, and Noire surrounding the four of them, each of them facing their picked opponent: she facing Neptune, Akihiro facing Noire, Gina facing Vert, and Chise facing Blanc. Akihiro, Chise, and Gina rose back up themselves to face the other CPUs, not at all scared to fight but to keep going. Everyone was watching them, had their faith in them, they couldn't give up and fail them. As the silent stare between them and the slight artificial breeze of the grass and flower petals, it was this time Akako and her group made their first move as Akako and Chise made their way to Neptune and Blanc as Gina and Akihiro stood back with their own ranged weapons still held in their hands. Despite that from Neptune of all people, the training battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **Akihiro and Noire's conversation of concerns and the past, Akihiro's heart feels heavy with the weight of his new friends. Now Akako and her friends must battle the most powerful opponents yet, The CPUs of the four nations. Wat new powers will they waken in the heat of battle?**

 **Next time, Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's revival: New Friends, New Frontier**

 **Chapter 4: Hyperdimension training! Team Akako vs. Team CPUs**

* * *

 **Michael: Finally, the chapter is done and is now in the process of the split. A shame this is short while the next chapter is a long battle what I guess it should suffice. Now I will say this, don't think just because they learned to fight means they are suddenly bas asses. The CPUs have battled longer than them and are only learning what they can do from what they of fighting and what's in the minds. And once again, don't take any of the take that's, it's has nothing to do with Neptunia, but don't think I'm attacking anyone.**

 **The next chapter is the battle between the CPUs and Akako's friends, nothing should change from the fight, and I will have to carry over the Author's Note from the was non split Chapter 2.**


	4. Hyperdimension Training!

**Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's Revival: New Friends, New Frontier**

 **Chapter 4:** **Hyperdimension training! Team Akako vs. Team CPUs**

* * *

Akako swung her sword in a vertical fashion at Neptune as the CPU evade it, the purple haired Goddess's feet skidding the grassy battlefield. Neptune dashed back to Akako and the two clashed swords. Neptune pushed the red haired teen back as Neptune continued to swing at Akako. Akako evaded the sword swings, back flipping from the girl she saw Neptune's katana glow before her as she leaped back from her. Without a second to react, Neptune winked as she rushed back with her sword held ready to slash at her.

"Victory Slash!" exclaimed Neptune, swinging a V shaped slash that took Akako by surprised as Neptune passed her, her body struck by V shaped energy making her kneel for a moment from the impact of the attack. At the same time, Akihiro was firing his pistols at Noire, the black haired Goddess was agile, bobbing and weaving the many bullets like it was nothing. As Noire got closer, Akihiro stopped firing and dodged her, Akihiro now facing the back of her, switching his pistols into a single sniper rifle that he held in his hands. Before Noire could see him, he vanished into the tall grass, unseen by the Goddess. Noire cautiously looking around, not sure where the red haired teen was, not stopping from not keeping her guard from the boy. As she kept her guard, she wondered two things about the powers given by Histoire and the Oracles: what powers given to him and what was inserted into their minds when given the bracelets. As she kept looking around, she didn't realize a red laser point at the small of her back, Akihiro still hid himself, pointing at the Goddess ready to fire. No one could spot the red haired teen, everyone watching the many one on one fights around the battlefield and not spotting Akihiro as eyes glazed over to Blanc and Chise's battle.

Chise guarded from Blanc's hammer swings, feeling her hard hits push her back with each inch. Chise had to do her best to hold her katana guard stance, the blade taking each blow after blow from the small Goddess. It's difficult to believe she's so young yet strong enough to push her back like that. Chise had to keep her cool, even with each strike, Blanc's face stayed as calm as hers. It was hard to believe to the two were alike, both having stares like dolls, not at all angry at one another. Finally, Blanc struck hard, sending the light green haired teen back as her shoes skid the ground like Akako did. Blanc placed her hammer down to the ground, feeling a slight quake to the field. Chise rose back to look a Blanc, seeing the small Goddess had stopped. She panted a little, before raising herself to face her.

"You're pretty good." Chise said keeping her hand grip to her katana and pushing back her bangs from her face. "Well, you are stronger than you look, Blanc."

"Thanks," Blanc said calmly before picking up her hammer once more and from her opened palms as small icy blue orbs appeared as she held her hammer up like a bat, "but don't rest up too long, Gefahrlichten!" and with a swing of her hammer, the orbs turn into a sea of bullets fired straight at Chise as she felt her body buckled to the ground. Chise panted heavily from the attack as Rom and Ram could be heard cheering for their sister's attack towards her. As she rose up, something flashed into her head, seeing herself casting a healing skill on herself in battle. The light green energy had healed her damages from her body as reality returned her to face Blanc. Taking this as a sign, she finally rose up to Blanc and her left hand started to glow green energy like in her memory flash.

"Heal!" she cried out, rings of green energy floated around her, feeling her damages from Blanc's attack disappear as her stamina had returned. Everyone was surprised seeing the healing skill from the light green haired teen. All except the Oracles, who didn't look at all startled, but were waiting for it.

"That was a healing skill, but how?" Nepgear asked.

"Well, you saw the effects of the bracelets. As young they are, all the information that was inside their minds is a lot to process, so when they 'see' it in their minds, they will learn new abilities as they grow stronger," Kei said and smiled to the group, "think about it, the bracelets represent our nations. Then who their skills represent the nation they are a part of now?"

"Huh?" Red asked curiously cocking her head.

"Think about like a role playing game and the four Goddess, nyu," Broccoli said, "Nep's skilled in her sword and buff skills."

"Neppy Jr is skilled with that as well and I'm good at healing too." Plutia said hugging her plush.

"Lady Noire and Uni are skilled with their guns and swordplay, but both can buff and de-buff monsters and enemies." IF said crossing her arms.

"Blanc, Rom, and I are excellent with ice, respectful weapons, and healing and buffing skills." Ram said thinking about the skills of the Lowee CPUs.

"And Lady Vert is skilled with her lance and her own buff and de-buffs skills too." 5bp chimed in with a slight smile.

"So, if their skills are like the four Goddesses, what powers will transfer Akako and her comrades." MAGES wondered her staff tapping the bleachers. Everyone looked to Vert and Gina's one on one battle, the white haired teen still holding on her white bow firing her arrows at the blonde haired Goddess. Vert swing her lance to protect herself, destroy every arrow with a twirl of her weapon, Gina jumped back to charge up another arrow as something flashed in her mind. She saw herself firing her arrows as green tornadoes were conjured from her weapon. When reality returned, Gina held her next arrow up as she spoke up, speaking in a slight voice that wasn't her own.

"I hold the wind beneath my bow, Wind Tornado shot!" Gina exclaimed, her arrow charged with green wind as it fired, the shot once hitting Vert as it trapped her into a tornado, sending her flying into the air as everyone screamed Vert's name. As the tornado vanished, Vert was still in the air as Gina held her bow up again, pulling her next arrow back through the drawstring added her eyes crossed, "now's my chance! Fire Shot!" And her next arrow charged with red hot energy fired from her bow, the arrow come towards Vert as she slashed at it with her lance and destroyed it, making her way down falling to Gina and the white haired teen while her bow up as the weapon flashed into green light as it morphed into a gray and white two-handed sword. Vert and her clashed, their impact picking up the grass under them. Their eyes glared seriously at each other, Vert pushing back as they parted ways from one another before they attacked each other. Gina swung her blade at Vert, the blonde haired Goddess dodging the swing, even despite her height different between them, Vert was still quite nimble. Vert made a quick swing pushing Gina back as Vert twisted her own lance creating her own gush of green wind that both damaged and knocked her back to the ground. Gina panted as Vert twirled her lance again, ready to summon another attack.

"Slyhet Spear!" Vert exclaimed, as a magic circle appeared beside her and a magical spear was conjured from a green magic circle as it fired towards her. The magical spear felt like it pierces her body as Gina kneeled to the ground still in slight pain, the spear shattering into data. Regardless if it being magical, the spear felt real, her body still feeling it go through her. While not leaving a scar or a hole, this was Vert's power that went through her, and even see knew thinking that sentence was wrong. Vert, for being such a gamer, she was no slouch in both power and beauty and in power, this was no laughing matter. The Goddess of Leanbox, she was strong.

Noire was still looking for Akihiro; the red haired teen still was hidden in the tall grass. She had to thank her own sister's kind of tactic of being in the distance of fighting than more of her own up close style. She had to stay calm and focus on the situation, not be attack in her blind spot. Just then, the sound of a bullet shot caught her attention and before it hit her, she dodged out the way, turning around to find where it was fired. Akihiro was still hiding in the grass, and she had to eliminate his hiding place to draw him out. Holding her rapier out, the blade transformed into a rainbow like blade, she cried out, the blade extended longer than her own arm, "Here's a present for you, Torneraid Sword!" and spun rapidly around the area, her blade cutting the grass down to size, the many cut grass dancing in the air as she stopped, her own hair dancing in the wind she made.

' _That should bring him out.'_ She thought with a smile to herself. Noire looked around for Akihiro, her blade reverted to its normal state as everyone waited for Akihiro to pop out too. Noire looked up into the stadium ceiling, so did their friends and sisters as flash of light caught their attention and Noire guarded quickly when finally, Akihiro made himself known. They clashed, the black haired Goddess noticing his weapon changed into a black and silver Gunblade as grass danced around them and they looked at one another. She wasn't startled seeing him, but a smile formed on her face, so did Akihiro and their eyes locked on each other.

"Not bad." She said with a slight prideful tone.

"I could say the same to you, Noire. You are strong." Akihiro said and he jumped back, holding his newly formed Gunblade in his right hand and held it in both of his hands. Everyone was impressed, someone could keep up with Noire well, hid from her without incident, and was able to take her by surprise. Uni watched them, her eyes glued to her sister and Akihiro, a little impressed of their battle and her hands to her knees.

"He's good, to hold on his own against Noire." Uni said softly but crossed her arms with scoff of her voice. "Well he's just lucky, my sister is still stronger!" as Nepgear glared at her, her purple eyes flashing a deep blue.

"Uni…" Nepgear said eyeing the black haired Candidate who flinched looking at Nepgear before her face softened at her comment.

"S-sorry!" she squeaked her cheeks red with embarrassment, everyone looking at the two's odd behavior.

"What did Ge-Ge do to her?" Compa asked.

"Well I guess she finally tamed the shrew." IF mused as Falcom and CyberConnect2 laughed a little at the brunette's remark.

"So she finally dropped the act finally." Cave asked and Uni stared blankly at the Leanbox native.

"Wait, everyone noticed?" she asked as everyone minus Histoire and Kei raised their hands, even Rom and Ram raised their hands too. Uni's ears went pink, she felt her face steamed up as she wished she could melt into the bleachers right about now. But thoughts disappeared when she could fear the clashing of her sister's blade with Akihiro's.

Noire and Akihiro were going back and forth with each of the swings, both dodging their attacks and bobbing and weaving each of their moves. They jumped back to face each other before kneeling down to clash again, the two going so fast, the two dash through the area that no one could see them, like blurs in the wind. At the same time Akako and Neptune were continuing their fight as Neptune jumped back before holding her blade up as she faced the red haired teen. Purple energy surged around Neptune as her nation's symbol appeared under her feet.

"This is my special, Neptune Break!" Neptune announced with excitement in her voice, lunging forward to strike at Akako, causing her to cry out in pain as Neptune was over her head as she came back down to strike again, leaving a light purple trail. Neptune came striking at Akako in the air as each slash she caught Akako in the air with each swing of her blade as she landed back down to the grass with her eyes closed, "This is it!" she added tossing her sword with one hand before grabbing it again and leaping into the air and finally gave Akako one final strike as she came tumbling down with her body still sparking with purple energy. At the same time as Akihiro and Noire locked blades as Akihiro pushing the black haired Goddess high into the air. But a glint in Noire's eyes that Akihiro couldn't see was a signal this all see needed as she came stabbing her sword down to Akihiro.

"Volcano Dive!" exclaimed Noire, the strike creating a pillar of lava like flames as Akihiro cried out the same time as his sister both were sent flying and collapsed to the ground. Everyone gasped as both Planeptune's and Lastation's Goddess have the counterattack on the Fukuhara siblings as everyone returned to Blanc and Vert's battles as like the two Goddesses before them, they were gearing for their attacks as well Blanc's hammer glowed blue and white. Even as Chise turned to get up, Blanc wasn't going to let her recover quickly as she ran with her hammer dragging behind her.

"I don't think so, Hard Break!" Blanc exclaimed, striking Chise with a swing pushing her back far from as Blanc slammed her hammer to the ground as tremors formed as its energy caught the light green haired teen by surprise and sent her flying upwards into the air. Blanc began to spin around in place, holding her hammer and both feet firmed to the ground, Blanc's left eye turned red as she tossed her hammer at Chise at high speed, knocking her around more as Blanc came running towards her hammer caught it by one hand. With a burst of speed and flipping around coming back down, Blanc struck down with a cry of, "This is the end!" and a pillar of blue light erupted and the green haired teen went flying towards Akako and Akihiro and collapse with them. Rom and Ram cheered for their sister as Nepgear was concerned for Akako, Akihiro, and Chise as even in their human forms, her sister and her fellow Goddesses were strong. Histoire, Kei and Mina kept their eyes on the battle, not at all worried on their choices after almost losing to Neptune, Noire, and Blanc. The human allies, mostly to the Leanbox residents, all watched Vert making her next move too, Vert running forward with lance in hand.

"I'll show you Leanbox's ultimate spear technique, Spiral Break!" Vert exclaimed and strikes fast as Gina screamed in pain. Vert skidded her boots to the grassy battlefield as she dashes back and struck at Gina again, like Neptune's Neptune Break, Vert left a trail of green energy with each strike going so fast, everyone's eyes couldn't keep up with her. Gina was juggled into the air as Vert felt the ground again before leaping back to Gina with a forward thrust; a large X appeared behind Vert where Gina was. As Gina started to fall back to the ground, Vert held her own lance like a javelin at the falling white haired teen.

"The final strike!" added Vert and tossed her lance at Gina, the lance striking her as Gina came crashing down towards the others as everyone was amazed at the battle before them. Those were the Four Goddesses after all, to still hold their own to what powers their Oracles gave Akako and her group. Of course, they weren't slouches to their powers, going almost all out on them, not even transforming was on their minds as they held their own to them. Of course, they didn't expect Akako and them to overwhelm and beat them, it's impossible to say the least. Chika only smile brightly at Vert's attack, not at all worried her Goddess might overkill that attack.

"It's only natural of my dear sister's strength." Chika said with an air of pride in her voice.

"Hope they are alright." Compa said worried hands clamped together in a prayer.

"That was three out of the four of theirs' strongest attacks. It's a miracle they can even move." IF assured her matter-of-flatly.

"Neptuna and the others are strong; I hope Akako and her friends are okay." Peashy said kicking her own feet.

"Let's just see, they can't just give up after a counterattack like that." Cave said crossing her arms over chest as 5pb pointed out while smiling with her.

"Look, they're rising up!" she exclaimed as Akako, Akihiro, Chise, and Gina pick themselves off the ground, their bodies feeling every attack the Goddesses gave them. Feeling every bruised muscle, they could feel their own bodies giving way, kneeled a little as they panted heavily. They really did it; they went up against the Goddesses of the four Nations and lived to tell a tale. This was excellent, even if it was dumb luck because of their enhanced durability from their new forms and powers. Akako looked up to see Neptune, Noire, Vert, and Blanc, walk up to them, not at all disappointed they couldn't keep up with the, but just conversing like it was just a normal day for them.

"Six months of just paper pushing and still was a good work out." Blanc said not at all fatigue after pulling off one of her strongest moves.

"I still feel much more energized right now, perhaps maybe after this I should schedule some online gaming when this over." Vert said her big smile on her face.

"Afterwards will have to wait, we're not finished, remember?" Noire reminded the other two, finally walking up to Akako's group, standing a few feet before them as Neptune smiled to them, rubbing the back of her purple hair as she looked at them with a sheepish stare.

"Sorry, maybe we did go a little overboard," Neptune said trying to hold back a chuckle, "You okay?" before hearing a slight chuckle from Akako, the red haired teen looking up at the four Goddesses with one eye opened and panting, smiling at them.

"Yeah, there's no mistaking it, you guys are strong." Akako said still breathing heavily. Akihiro panted as, his hand gripping his sword as he held it like a make shift crutch.

"The four Goddesses, their power is not to be rivaled with." Akihiro panted, keeping his grip to his sword as sweat poured from his face.

"I think we got a bigger grasp of what we're up against with ASIC now." Chise panted as well, her sword arm she held with her other, still gripping to her sword.

"We know this isn't going to an easy battle, we know that." Gina said through labored breath, her sword dug deep into the group as she kept herself elevated.

"So, are you ready to keep this up?" Neptune asked, still holding her sword in her hand.

Akako slowly rose up, her feet giving way as her right hand glowed with greenish-blue light, casting a healing spell on not only her, but all four of them. Slowly as the fatigue and damages slowly faded away from their bodies, they were feeling their own strength returning as well. Akihiro, Gina, and Chise all rose up as, feeling able to move a lot better now, flexing their arms to tapping their feet to the ground. They held their blades at the ready, with new found resolve to keep going, to keep up this fight. They got dragged into this mess; they weren't going to be chicken out now, now that everyone has faith in them to help them. They gripped their weapons even tighter than ever, everyone seeing a different fighting stance for them. Akihiro gripped his Gunblade one handled, his back facing his sister's, standing in a stance similar to now only Noire's, but someone a lot of the group thought reminisced of a solider from Noire's console. Chise held her blade in a reversed grip, her katana held behind her back. She shifted her feet apart, standing more battle ready than how she stood before. Gina's gray and white sword shifted back into her bow, holding the white archery weapon in a different fashion, a fashion Chika saw a character in Vert's games holding in such a way too. Finally, Akako held her sword in a double handed grip with her right hand, a stance that not only Uni caught on, but Rom and Ram too. As it looked like they were fired up now, Neptune, Noire, Vert, and Blanc picked their weapons back up at the ready as it was time to continue their fight.

Akako and Akihiro made their way first towards the four Goddesses again, Akako tossing her sword like a boomerang, the blade striking at them with intense force, pushing them back from each other as Noire and Neptune were separated from Blanc and Vert. Akako continued running as her blade spun back, catching it in one hand as it glowed in purple energy before thrusting forwards between Neptune and Noire as they dodged. Neptune and Noire's feet skidded on the ground as Akihiro was next, leaping into air as his Gunblade shifted back into his dual pistols and both charged with yellow energy as she started to spin in the air. As he spun in the air, he fired a rain of yellow bullets down onto Neptune and Noire. The two Goddesses took the barrage of bullets, Noire wincing for a moment as her body felt numb as Akihiro returned to the ground to attack her. She tried to move her body to defend to herself as she swung back, but felt her movements being more sluggish as finally she was struck in the stomach and pushed back.

Noire's left eye she closed as she panted heavily, realizing now what Akihiro had done. The bullets he used were lightning based, and they had a percent chance to paralyze, like her Paralyze Fencer move and Uni's Paralyze Shot. It finally donned on her, their attacks were like theirs, not only they represent their nations, but carried their similar types of fighting style. As Noire reached into her dress to grab one of her Paralaxin drinks, she only thought of thank and curse Kei and the Oracles for not telling them this was what they mention 'they will fight like you'. They asked for her input for a transformation phrase, they never told her they carried skills like the Goddesses that they'll learn over time. As Noire felt the paralyzing fade from her body as she drank it, she thought one thing and the one thing only made her sigh.

' _This is about the whole wanted to do virtual reality glasses for gaming on my console, isn't it? It'll catch on.'_ She thought feeling offended they hide this from them, from her. She held her rapier up again as she and Akihiro clashed again, jumping back to slide towards Neptune, who still held her blade up towards Akako who still she faced. Neptune caught the look on Noire's face, knowing that Akihiro gave her a hard time with that move, she knows as well.

"You realized too?" she asked as their back touched to stay close as both siblings faced them, "Histy and the other Oracles have way too much time on their hands if they can have info on our fighting styles like a new game plus save file."

"True, but least this will make this interesting now." Noire said her twin tails lightly blowing.

"I couldn't agree more." Neptune smiled before her eyes lowered into a slight glance. "Don't slack off now, you hear?"

Noire gave the shorter purple haired goddess her own smirk behind her back, eyeing her choice of words. The irony of the words made her smile from within. "Heh, shouldn't it be the other way around, Neptune?"

Neptune smiled back smirking at Noire, giving the taller black haired goddess her own look at her, "got me there, Noire." As everyone watched their almost for once harmless banter unfolds before all of their friends and sisters.

"Honestly, when Neptune isn't picking on Lady Noire, at times I think they're flirting with each other sometimes." Cyberconnect2 said shaking her head with a frown looking to the others for agreement.

"I can hear wedding bells ringing right about now." Tekken commented jokingly with a laugh. Even Histoire and the Oracles cracked a smile. Neptune and Noire kept their backs to one another, watching as both the Fukuhara siblings ran towards them, their weapons still held in the hands. Neptune dodge a swing from Akako while then ducking a bullet shot from Akihiro as Noire jumped over Neptune to dash her way towards Akako. They clashed, Noire kicking back with both her blade and feet, the red head cringing a little as she was pushed back, seeing Noire coming back for the offensive.

Akihiro fired bullets from his pistols, Neptune maneuvering from each of the shots, finally reaching the red head shooter. As they clashed, Neptune's blades collided with the metal of Akihiro's pistols, Akihiro seeing the not composed smile of Neptune as he smiled back. They were giving them a real fight now; it wasn't as one sided as it started. Akihiro then jumped back from the Planeptune Goddess, the pistols flashing green for just a moment. He twirled them in his hands, firing two shots towards the ground, gusts of wind trailed towards her. The winds formed into two mini tornadoes, the gust picking up the hem of her dress as she was pushed back. As she shields herself holding her katana over her face, she removed from her plane of vision seeing Akihiro's pistols returned to the sniper rifle as he fired a red bullet by the feet of Neptune as a pillar of fire surrounded Neptune as she screamed out.

"How you like that, Neptune?" he asked, a smile on his face shifting his rifle back to the pistols again. Just then, Neptune shot out from the top of the fire pillar, holding the back of her dress as it looked like it was on fire, everyone only thinks of karma coming back on Neptune for starting off the match with that move. Her legs dangled in the air, she was not enjoying being turned into barbecue.

"My butt is on fire!" she screamed, Akihiro cocking his head at the Goddess' usually odd comments. Histoire and Nepgear sighed in embarrassment at Neptune's display, the other Candidates not understanding what that meant. Noire, who looked back from fighting Akako, not understanding the context of the line her fellow Goddess had said, it was Neptune after all.

"That's the seventh oddest comment I've heard someone say." He said flatly, running up towards Neptune as Neptune recovered quickly enough to guard a kick from him. Akihiro kicked again, Neptune cartwheeling from the red head, and Akihiro firing several more shots from his pistols. Neptune invaded them, keeping her distance from him as she finally doubled back towards Akihiro. She leaned back, readying another of her moves.

"I'll beat you black and blue, Cross Combination!" Neptune shouted, coming up to Akihiro with a leap of surprise, attacking with one swing of her katana, two swings, three swings, four, before shooting Akihiro into air. Before getting a chance to recover in the air, Neptune leaped up to slam him to the attack, the impact making him knell to the ground, their backs facing each other. Akihiro got up from the ground, his right hand glowing a cyan color before his pistols shift back to the Gunblade, raising his hand out as a ring of energy surround him as his strength increased, everyone recognizing the strength buff move from Noire well. Akihiro then flipped to Neptune, doing a 360 spin to the Goddess, striking her with fire and hitting her with both the blade and flames. Neptune cringed, feeling the pair of the attack with a slight 'ouchies!' as Noire still fought with Akako, coming up the red haired girl with her own small rapier.

"Can you follow my moves, Lace Ribbons!" she exclaimed, striking Akako with a somersault kick, with each kick she hit her with her rapier. Then with own last horizontal slash, she leaped back with a smile on her face, her eyes closed. Akako landed to the ground, despite that, a smile present on her face too. As the black haired Goddess' back was turned, she rose up, pointing her sword at Noire as dash at her with thrust, surprising her and everyone watching. She wasn't done yet, turning back around to thrust again, she was sliding around the battlefield with fast speed, she looked like a blur. Peachy and Plutia felt their eyes were rolling back, same with Rom and Ram, and everyone feeling their necks creak with each moment. Finally, Akako turned back with one final thrust, causing Noire to cry out in pain as she was pushed back.

"Whoa, that looks like a move from one of Noire's games, awesome!" Falcom exclaimed before crossing her arms, "still, what's it called again?"

"I don't know, but Vert and Blanc are still fighting Chise and Gina." Cave said, everyone looking from the siblings and the Planeptune and Lastation goddess towards the Lowee and Leanbox goddesses who were still fighting Gina and Chise.

Gina and Chise were still fighting Blanc and Vert, the two Goddesses of Lowee and Leanbox fighting at close range this time. Vert swung her lance at Gina, who dodged it and held her white bow out to defend herself as another swing of Vert's lance collided with her. Gina was pushed back, her feet skidded from the blonde Goddess, and finally having her distance from Vert to attack from afar. She held her bow out, an arrow appearing in the middle of the drawstring and Bow as the arrowhead was charging with ice.

"Let's see how you like this, Icicle Shot!" Gina exclaimed, firing her arrow as it traveled towards Vert, leaving a trail of icy blue light. Vert ducked out the way, the arrow hitting the field, Vert not seeing it 'melt' into the battlefield. Gina fired more shots from her bow, Vert ducking and dodging each arrows with nimble speed, Vert then swung her lance at Gina making her jumped back. Her feet skid once again, her eyes still on where she shot her arrows, her gaze back on Vert readying herself.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" Vert shouted out loud, dashing forward towards Chise, the head of her lance piercing at her body with rapid thrusts before slashing horizontal at Chise, pushing even farther from the blonde Goddess. Even as she recovered from the attack, Chise's eyes didn't leave where she shot her arrows, her mind thought back to when she saw herself use them, and if she can keep Vert's back turned, she won't see the surprise.

"I wonder what Gina's strategy is?" IF asked, her arms folded eyeing the arrows as they melted before Vert's attack.

"Who knows, seems like she's thinking more clearly on how to use what she saw to her advantage." Chika said placed a hand to her knee, "we didn't plan this out for nothing."

"So, what did you do anyway on Akako and her friends?" Peashy asked, her blue eyes looking to the Oracles curiously. Mina, Kai, and Chika merely smiled at the Ultradimension Goddess, not at all responded to her just yet.

"Why spoil the surprise, you'll see for yourself." The Lowee Oracle responded in a motherly like way, Peashy sighed, feeling anxious to know now as the sounds of a hammer hitting a katana was heard, everyone looking to Blanc and Chise's battle. Blanc still swung her Hammer, Chise swinging her own katana as they clashed with each attack. Blanc's next Hammer swing almost hit her as she jumped her katana glowing blue energy. As Blanc kept rushing towards her, Chise kept her distance from the brunette haired Goddess, flipping up into the air as she launched her Katana in a boomerang fashion. Blanc was caught by the blade, sparks of ice shooting her up into the air and as Chise's katana came back. The sparks form ice around Blanc crystalizing, surprising everyone as Blanc was sealed into ice. The Blanc ice cube crashed to the field, even Chise was impressed and startled the attack work.

"Whoa, she froze Blanc!" Ram said with mixture of amazement and shock.

"I thought the frozen condition in our games was impressive," Rom said eyes widen, 'but never thought I see it for real."

"And that's the power you gave them to start off, at least Blanc isn't defeated, that wouldn't be fair." Red said shaking her own head at the idea the Oracles would make their help stronger than the Goddesses.

"Do you honestly think we pull that? Trust us. Don't forget one important thing," Kei said with a slight smile as Blanc broke out the ice, her hammer held at the ready once more like the ice wasn't an issue. Even if no one could see it, Blanc wasn't worried about that ice freezing, in fact, the usual smile that turned into a smirk that usually was when she was mad. This was getting interesting now. The same for Vert who gave her lance a slight twirl, Noire keeping a smile while staring at Akako, while Neptune still eyed Akihiro with her own confident smile, "These are the girls who defeated the Deity of Sin before and Rei, don't forget it."

' _Now I see how they did it: using our kind of skills as a base for their powers. In a way, it's like we are fighting those clones that attack Planeptune,'_ Blanc gripped her hammer even tighter, thinking to herself while smiling, ' _To know how to fight someone who can fight like me, I need to think of how to deal with myself, one way or another. Heh, finally all those shadow matches in my games finally pay off.'_

Blanc slammed to her hammer towards the ground, fissure of ice erupted from where she and Chise face each other, ice poking out the ground as the green haired girl jumped away in a slide flip. Chise looked back to see Blanc rush attack her, her hammer sending out sparks of ice again, striking her and pushing her back. Despite being slower in fighting, Blanc was striking fast at her, keeping Chise from retaliating back. At the same time, Vert was quicker and nimbler, dodging more arrows from Gina and slashing back with her lance. Gina's Bow shifted back to her white and gray blade, guarding Vert's slash as she jumped back. She eyed back to where her arrows hit, the spots glowing bluish-green now. As Vert's back still face them, Gina smiled, now it was time to pull this off.

"Now!" Shouted Gina, slamming her sword to the ground, the spots where her arrows glowing again, "Ice Floor!" Shocking everyone as the spots started to glow and pulse, the field around where all of them were fighting, started to frost over from the surprising everyone who was still fighting back. Noire and Neptune quickly dug their blades to the ground to keep their footing, same with Akako and Akihiro who did as well. Blanc slammed the head of her hammer to the ice, stopping her slipping as she kneeled to her ice.

"Damn, didn't see that coming. Neptune, Noire, you two alight?!" Blanc yelled, looking to the two of them, both keeping their footing on the ice.

"I'm alright!" Neptune shouted, finally unearthing her katana to look around before she looked at something that made her face turn red in horror.

"Me too, I'm okay!" Noire shouted too, taking her sword out the group to look around towards where Neptune was looking and was staring wide eyed at what she saw as well.

"What's up with them?" Blanc asked, thinking they saw something just made them stop fighting. Blanc looked towards Akako and her group, each having the same expressions. Akihiro of all four of them had his eyes covered and looked away, making Blanc even more curious and annoyed at them. "The hell's so important to stop?" She looked on to Vert's side, hoping she at least can explain the deer in the headlights stares and embarrassment everyone had on them, "Vert, can you explain….?" But Blanc was stop mid-sentence where her blue eyes were wide in shock, just completely dumbfounded, "Well… shit."

Vert was little to no worse for what happened, the Leanbox Goddess was face planted into the ice, her dress riding from her ankles and over her back, revealing what made the entire audience just gasp in complete horror. Rom and Ram, the youngest, were already covered from this display by Mina and Kei, the two giving the Goddess a look of disappointment, wearing 'those' when there are children present. Many of the Makers, even the other Candidates, only looked away with red faces, saying words like 'so shameless', 'why in broad daylight', or 'just awful'. Blanc couldn't believe it, the fact Vert, of all the bat crazy things she's done, even an incident when she sent an anonymous gift that made Nepgear worry of a stalker (That even made Neptune act in a way that was never heard of), putting Planeptune on the topic that day. It already made things interesting for the Fan Club, the faithful followers of the sisters only praise Neptune for protecting her sister's safety, even when everyone but Nepgear found out it was Vert. Even that was embarrassing to get on a wild goose chase, but the fact Vert of Leanbox, Green Heart, was wearing those kinds of underwear when with them, even on important meetings, made her wish she didn't embarrass them like this.

"Freaking dumbass, have you been flaunting those forever?" Blanc spat softly as finally Vert rose up, the skirt of her dress falling back to its proper place, like nothing went amiss. It was like no one saw her little screw up or facetious display.

"Goodness, I didn't expect that to happen," Vert admitted, with a cheerful smile, only to then look around at everyone's expression, no one looking dead at her, "what's wrong, why is everyone just looking at me like I mess up?"

"It's not like we know, sorry!" The three Goddesses chimed in response, looking to each other. Was that odd, they all had the same thought in mind, strange. Pushing it aside for later, there was a different matter, the field. It was now completely ice now, the flowers and grass all crystalize. As they rose back up, Vert as well, they quickly skated to one another, same with Akako and her group. They need fighting one on two and two on two; it was time they finally fight as a group. This was their training after all.

"Smooth move not telling her, we would never hear the end of it." Neptune whispered, standing with Blanc while Noire was on her left.

"Don't thank me, thank our fellow goddess is oblivious to anything, telling her only signals our doom." Blanc whispered back turning to Akako's group, Gina seem a bit winded from the trick, mostly having to take attacks from Vert to even pull it off, "I realized too, Vert probably did. It's not just they fight with similar powers to us and our sisters, they are us."

"Huh, I don't get it. What you mean?" Neptune asked not understanding the realization.

"They carry skills and abilities like the Goddesses, fighting like us simply; I think a correct term would be 'Nation reps in training'. At least they aren't so overpowered, that one tactic can still make Gina feel fatigue, proves they still got a long way to go," Blanc smiled before turning back from Neptune, keeping her hammer in hand, "we'll tell them that, when the time is right for them to know."

On Akako's side, Gina still was panting, her sword returns to its bow form, and still feeling she used a lot on just one trick. Chise and Akihiro kept a hand to each of her shoulders, waiting for when the time, see needs to take a break, they let her. They faced the Four Goddesses, the battle field now completely different than how it was before. They never thought they learn how to fight on different terrains, but that just how unexpected things have turned out. They kept their gazes on them; this training battle wasn't over just yet.

"You still alright Gina, you look like you'll kill over?" Akako asked, still holding her sword in her hand.

"A little," Gina replied before halfhearted chuckles pass her lips. "I didn't expect that trick to make feel tired, just I didn't expect that."

"You saw images too?" Chise asked, cocking her head at what her white haired friend had said.

"Yeah, small flashes of what my attacks can do. I wonder…." Gina pondered looking to her bracelet, the assessor glowing for a moment, "Could that be how our powers work, we see how the move is performing and replicate it?"

"Less asking and more knowing," Akihiro reminded her, keeping his form standing with his sister, "we aren't done yet."

"Right," Akako nodded and looked back from her twin brother and friends. "stay close, this time we try to fight well together, if we going to be learning to fight, let's try attacking together than alone."

They nodded in agreement, as everyone from the audience, while not able to hear them clearly (And recovering from the questionable choice the Leanbox Goddess has on undergarments), it was clear to everyone this was just getting started. They watched the battle's story unfold; now it was time for the climax. No eye left fixed at the now four on four battle was about to begin. The Oracles kept their eyes glue to the battle properly, as the ones who grant the four young human companions these powers; they weren't going to miss this battle for anything. The Candidates and Makers felt the same too. Sibling to friend, collogue to resident, all felt the same way to not miss this battle for a minute. And after what felt like an eternity of facing each other, they glided through the ice towards their opponents.

Neptune and Noire made the first move as they took the front of the four of them, Blanc and Vert behind the black and purple haired Goddess. As Akako and her group got closer, Neptune and Noire skidded to a stop on the ice, Neptune pointing a finger in the air as Noire's blade shined a rainbow glow, Neptune's 32-bit Mega Blade materialized in the air as the two girls attacked in unison, Neptune's blade crashing into the four human companions as Noire followed up with her Torneraid Sword, the attack causing a cloud of mist forming in front of them. Neptune and Uni were amazed, seeing combination attack from the two Goddesses used well; even Rom and Ram were impressed. Plutia and Peashy kept her eyes fixed with a smile, seeing Neptune and Noire's restart to the battle going off well.

As the mist cleared, Akako, Akihiro, Chise, and Gina had shield themselves, recovering from the two's little unison attack, looking back when they removed their arms from their faces to see Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert now facing them. The confident smiles from the Goddesses face them now closer than ever, seeing the four nation rulers keeping a perfect form, despite how tired they felt, they weren't as fatigued as they felt like. Akako and Chise nodded to each other, looking to Akihiro who was ready to try something out. As the three staked forward, Akako and Chise each grabbed one of Akihiro's arms as they skate, giving him a toss into the air. His pistols glow a red color as two energy balls were fried upwards, forming into one bigger ball before splitting apart into multiple energy bullets, raining down on the goddess. The energy pullets rained down on Neptune and Goddess, pelleting them w at once, everyone still kept their eyes glued to not just Akihiro making his way back to the ice, but Neptune's side who recovered from bullet barrage.

"Not bad." Neptune said with a confident smile, dusting herself off of the ice from her parka.

"Guess we best think of a new tactic, didn't expect an attack like that." Vert said, keeping her spear in hand.

"Not as bad at the paralyze bullets though, but still hurt. Now then, what to do to counter attack now?" Noire pondered seeing Akihiro back to the ice with his sister and friends looking around the area for an idea. Then it hit her, looking back to Neptune. "Hey Neptune, in Plutia's world, didn't you and the CPUs could transform into weapons like our weapons and ships."

"Yeah, why you asked?" Neptune replied, blinking for a second. Noire didn't respond out right, instead kneeled to Neptune's ear and whispered something, something that made her snap into focus. Blanc looked to Vert, who shrugged, not at all sure what's going on. When Noire leaned away from Neptune, she held a hand.

"Well, want to try it out and see if it works for us here?" Noire asked, holding out a hand.

"Uh, sure…" Neptune replied hesitantly, grabbing hold of Noire's hand and thought about what she said to her, _'Why am I getting a sinking suspicion 'Noire' and 'body' will come to haunt me? Please it not what I think will happen, curse that late night anime marathon weeks ago!'_ before speaking aloud so that everyone could hear, "HDD Noire, Final CPU Form activate!"

Everyone except Nepgear, Plutia and Peashy, as well the Oracles, gasped when they heard those words, Final CPU form, what that? Suddenly, Noire's body was bathing in a bright light, nothing able to see her light faded, revealed Noire wasn't there. Instead, a black and red large sword with a glowing gem and before the handguard was floating before Neptune. Uni was completely taken aback, did her sister transform into a sword just now? Nepgear wasn't at all started, seeing the forms she and her sister and Peashy pulled off in the Ultradimension wasn't far off. Most of the Makers who weren't with Neptune at the time in the Ultra dimension were also taken aback it what just happened.

"Final HDD form, what is that?" Compa asked intently.

"This must be the power Neptune and the other Noire, Blanc, and Vert were using in Plutia's world, first time seeing this up close." Kei explained a hand to her lap.

"Who would have thought they could do that, let's see what they can do together," IF said before adding, "as partner in this move."

"So this is the power the other Noire was taking about." The talking Noire turned sword spoke.

"You ready Noire?" Neptune asked grabbed hold of the blade. It was heavy, heavier than her own sword could ever be, as it dragged on the ice, she held it at the ready.

"I'm a little nervous, don't overdo it Neptune." Noire replied nervously, Neptune holding the blade at the ready as she ran towards Akako and her group. Without a second a react, still bewildered a move they saw in the games was used in front of them, Neptune came down on them with the blade, the impact making them cry out in pain as Neptune step from them. Still holding the Noire turned blade in hand, Neptune slammed it to the icy battlefield, creating a shockwave the traveled to the four of them. Neptune unearthed Noire from the group, Noire returning to her human form as she kneels to the ice, looking at Vert and Blanc.

"You're up!" they called out in unison. Vert and Blanc nodded, Vert dashing over to the group with her lance, everyone watching the blonde Goddess leave a green trail as she thrust through Akako, Akihiro, Chise, and Gina with her lance. As Vert slid back to their side, Vert twirled her lance around as Blanc smiled before her face shifted to her angry face. She dashed towards Akako's group in a mad dash, jumping up into the air as she came crashing down with her hammer in hand.

"Getter Ravine!" she shouted, slamming her hammer to ground as stalactites of ice came poking out the ground where Akako and her group stood, they screamed out in pain, Blanc sliding back to her group to hammer still in hand. She looks to Vert, Noire, and Neptune with her confident smile, putting her hammer towards her shoulder. As the mist and smoke from the aftermath of Blanc's attack to the four humans was starting to clear up, revealed the quartet covered in scratch marks and looked not in best of wear. Everyone who has watched the battle so far were impressed in Neptune and Goddesses' teamwork, for four girls who could easily start a war just for a simply disagreement, they know how to fight well together. It was clearer now that even though they cheered for how great the Four Nation leaders were doing, just watching Akako and her team fight and keep fighting and not chicken out or give up, they had faith in them, just as much as they had faith in the goddesses. Even as they looked like they would pass out, they could see they weren't giving up yet.

Akako could feel her body giving way, even those combinations were enough to make her want to collapse into the ice. She panted heavily, her hand to her chest, her chest heaving in and out, feeling the muscles sore and strain. But for the life of her, she didn't want to give up now, not with everyone wanting to see what she and her friends can do. She started readying herself back into her battle stance, same with her twin brother and friends, all feeling the same way as she did. Then another flash of images hit her, seeing another move appear in her head, looking like a group attack. When the images faded, she looked to her friends, all of them seeing the attack as well too? Without saying a word, she gave them a curious glance, wondering if this image they all shared. They nodded silently without a word, all agreeing they shared the same image as she did. They looked back to the Goddesses, waiting for their next move, or where they waiting for their clear to end their sparing match. They weren't done yet, not until they feel they are ready for the fight at hand. It was time to use that move and show their potential. Everyone watching them, it was not or never to give them a show.

"Chise, Akihiro, watch my back." Gina instructed to her friends, turning her sword back into her bow form as Akihiro held his pistols back into his gunblade. They nodded to her, making their way with their blades, crossing through the Four Goddesses with two forward thrusts, creating trails of red and black and green lights, crossing over and over through the four of them, making them cry out. From afar, Gina's arrowhead charged with green wind that was much stronger than before, giving her hair and clothes an updraft in the energy. Finally, she shot out an arrow, the arrowhead crashing under the feet of the Four Goddesses, creating a green colored tornado that wrapped around them and sent them swirling in the air. As the wind picked up around Gina, her hair whipped in the wind, speaking towards Akako. "Akako, you got the last move!"

"You got it! Let's go!" Akako exclaimed, twirling her sword rapidly as she leaped into the air. Pointing her sword at the tornado, light began to charge from the tip, forming into a sphere of energy larger than her head. The sphere flashed brightly as she screamed out, "This is it!" as the sphere spread out into salvos of yellow light as they collided to the tornado, making it exploded. Akako landed to the ice with a smile as Neptune, Noire, Vert, and Blanc came back down to the ice, not as all winded as Akako's group, battles like this were like fighting those hunt quests, not as all tiresome as fighting bad guys like ASIC leaders or Seven Sages, but still was a great workout after six months of just paperwork.

From the bleachers, everyone was impressed, even for newcomers to fights that were a great combination attack showing they have promise as their help. Even Uni felt obligated to agree, not just wanting to cheer for her sister, but for Akihiro too. Nepgear, Rom, and Ram felt that way for Akako and Chise, watching their battle with their sister was incredible and exciting. IF, Compa, and their human friends felt like they were watching a battle from a TV show, all the attacks, teamwork, and shows determination to not give up. And lastly, the Oracles, who only felt their work was well worth it, they pick the represents well for their four nations, they prove themselves well in their sparing fight. They still got a long way to go, but that was their trail they must complete.

"That was fun, I never felt this much fun in a battle in a long while!" Neptune said excitedly, the purple eyes of the Goddess were bight with happiness, "I think that's it, that's enough. Terminate field simulation!" and in an instant, the ice and damages to battle started to fade away, returning to the yellow battlefield it was when they started the fight. Akako smiled from afar, finally feeling like she accomplished something in this sparing match, she went up against the Goddess of Gameindustri, and battled them together with her friends. As she finally lay sprawled on the ice, looking up at the lights, she felt she did something fantastic. She actually battled, it was different than a game or anime or live drama, it was different and at the same time, there was no regret of helping. She was always jumping to help others, and it was proud to help Neptune and her group. She could hear her brother and her friends sprawled to the field too, if they had to energy to more right now, they could. Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert made their way towards their presents, each standing by their rep with a smile or just a concern looks.

Gina never felt her body feel this exhausted after something like a workout, athletic she was this was much different than this. Even as she started at the lights, she wondered about something. ASIC were strong, even before they took most of the shares in Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox, affecting their citizens and their game stores, and being captured by one of the Leaders, CFW Magic. For a moment, she realized how Nepgear felt; failing to save her sister and the Goddesses that day she couldn't help them and was the only one IF and Compa could save. When the lights blazed into her eyes, she flashed back to a day she was younger. Seeing someone in a hospital bed, her mom and older sister beside her as the figure in the bed was her dad, her voice stiffening a cry when she was younger, a hand to her right shoulder as her mother spoke lovely to her.

' _It's not your fault dearie, daddy is still alive. Don't worry about it.'_ the voice of her mother said to her, as the image of the hospital bed dissolves into looking at Vert, her large blue eyes looking at her.

"Lady Vert..." she said, looking at her trying to not look sad from the memory she had of the past that came back to her.

"How you're feeling?" she asked, holding out a gloved hand to her. Gina didn't take it yet, still looking at the Leanbox Goddess trying to fake a smile.

"I'm fine Lady Vert." She said softly, finally grabbing Vert's hand and she pulled her up to the ground. As she rose up, she thought about to that memory, feeling helpless that day, her dad in the hospital, feeling those tears roll down her cheeks again, _'I froze up that day and dad got hurt. Mom and my sister didn't blame, but every day I feel awful about it. I don't want to freeze up anymore, I have some many people who are relying on us, and I can't be that coward this time. I'll do my best to protect my new friends and keep my world, their world safe.'_

Chise looked up to the lights and to Blanc, still winded from their sparing match as she saw the Lowee Goddess staring at her with a small smile, a look that reminded her of her own. Blanc didn't reach out just yet, the two looking at each other in silence. For a moment, she thought back to years back, even before meeting the CPUs, before entering her second year of junior high, she thought back to how first meet the twins. Those peaceful elementary school days, she remembered sitting by herself one day during free period, the warm spring breeze passes as it was just coming back from winter break, she sat there, only a few months moving into Saitama, her new home. She couldn't hear the whispers from afar, sitting there just under the tree reading.

" _That's the girl who just came to our school months ago, right?"_ a girl asked, standing with the younger Akako and Akihiro as they stood on a running track.

" _Yes, but she really hasn't spoken much since she got here_ ," Akihiro said, looking over to Chise, _"No one really went up to talk to her, maybe it is how she just sits there like a doll."_

" _I see..."_ Akako said softly, still eyeing the green haired girl as many students pass her by on the track. Seeing her all by herself, it made her feel sad, worried she will end up all alone in a new place. She smiled a little, turning back to her brother and the girl, _"Kazu, Aki, how about I invite her over to play with us. Be back in a second!"_ and walked over across the track towards Chise, without a second glance at her brother and friend.

" _Wait, sis?"_ Akihiro called out but his sister was out of ear shout, paying no mind to her red haired twin brother. The girl known as 'Kazu' placed a hand to the young red head, just smiling at him and to Akako.

" _Let her be, you two were no different coming to this school, she just wants to make sure the new girl isn't alone,"_ 'Kazu' said seeing Akako's short red hair dance in the sunlight, _"That's just how she is, or at least growing up to be."_

 _Chise's eyes stay glued to the book she was reading, not seeing Akako coming her way. She turns a page, just in time to hear Akako speaking before her._

" _Excuse me?"_ Akako asked, getting the green haired girl to stop reading and look up at her. As they faced each other, Akako's red hair was blazing in the sunlight; it was like she was radiating a kind glow, _"you moved in a few months ago. We never had a chance to speak to each other. I'm_ _Akako Fukuhara, what's your name?"_

" _C-Chise, Chise Eguchi."_ She introduced shyly, looking up at the short red haired girl.

" _Come on. It's a nice day, no need to sit around on your own,"_ Akako said brightly, holding out a hand. Chise reached out but was hesitating, looking up at Akako's smiling, and not sure if to fully trust her or not. She slowly grabbed Akako's hand, feeling herself being lifted off the ground, her book falling to the grassy earth floor. Before she knew it, she was dragged from her reading spot, the memory faded away to look up at Blanc, her own smile forming on her face.

"What are you think about?" Blanc asked her eyes on the light green haired girl and her smile.

"Just thinking about this moment, it feels a little nostalgic," Chise said before Blanc reached out a hand to her, finally choosing a chance to get up from the ground. She dusts off her dress, looking at Blanc with smile, "for a Goddess who gets teased for silly reason, you do fight well Blanc."

"Thanks, you too Chise, you fought well for your first time." Blanc replied, smiling at the light green haired girl. Chise smiled back, putting a hand to the back of her hair, her eyes looking to Akihiro and Akako. She smiled at them, her small smile on the two twins, seeing the two made her think back to first talking with them.

' _When I came to Saitama, I couldn't make any friends and choose to be alone. It was Akako who made the first move to befriend me,_ " Her other hand still gripped her katana, the bracelet glowing before her, _'that's why; I will not only fight for my friends, but trying to make new ones too. I have the three best people in the world, I'll cherish them well.'_

Akihiro lay on the battlefield, still looking up at the lights, feeling like he ran a marathon with a tiger. His heart raced, feeling like he never did something so amazing in his life, fighting a real life fight than just watching TV or gaming, it was different, real to him. On top of that, it was going against Noire, one of the Goddesses from a Video Game. Fighting was real; but at the same time, it was natural to him. Despite who his body felt, he only felt like he'll come accustom to it. He looked up to Noire, the twin tailed Goddess kneeling to him, a smile on her face. He was grateful she kneeled because only one cliché he rather stays out of wasn't going to happen; thankfully Noire is smarter than she looks. They just stared at each, Akihiro placing his other hand towards the back of his head.

"How you're feeling?" Noire asked, smiling at him.

"Ever fought a monster with your heart racing fast?" he asked, keeping a small smile to the goddess.

"Once, a quest in one of the caves in our nation had this dolphin creature that went viral and was a difficult quest, think I was downing seven Healing Grasses to recover." Noire replied before holding out hand to him.

"Thanks." He said, taking hold of her hand and allowing Noire to pull him up off the battle and on his feet. She faced him and still smiled, Akihiro eyeing his sister and friends with his own gaze. He saw Neptune help up Akako to her feet, the purple haired goddess able to pull her up despite Akako being a little taller than her. He sighed for a moment, looking at the pair who seems to be getting along while about their battle, while Neptune's first move was a little overboard, it was a great fight. It did make him think back to what he thought about when he looked at the photo of the Goddesses and their friends, those faces he won't let fade. Now that he had the power, he was going to make that dream a reality.

Just before anyone could continue their conversation, everyone from the bleachers came running down the field to greet them. The Goddesses and Akako's group all turn towards them, the many faces just as ecstatic over their battle. Even though they felt like hell, they still had the energy to smile as praise after praise was on them.

"Amazing! It was like watching a real live choreographic battle from a movie!" excited Falcom.

"You four showed your stuff, nyu." Broccoli said her usual tone was upon them.

"Nice tactic with the ice floor Gina, it changes the battle up!" exclaimed MarvelousAQL jumping up and down from the balls of her feet.

"An excellent display of prowess, even against the Four Goddesses, you battle well under their power. I'd congratulate your skills." MAGES said coolly.

"Thanks everyone." Akako said rubbing the back of her head as she and her group faces the Oracles. Everyone gave the eight of them room as the Histoire, Kei, Mina, and Chika face them.

"I think you four did an incredible job with your new powers. Of course truth be told, I was wonder which one of you would chicken out when fighting Noire or Blanc." Kei said with a side smirk and hand to her hip, Akako pouting her lips at the Lastation Oracle.

"You had little no faith in us, thanks a lot Kei." Akako pouted hands to her hips as everyone made a slight chuckle.

"She's kidding, hopefully. We are proud of you. You did well showing the powers you now processed," Mina said and the four of them looked to their bracelet as their transformation faded, revealing them back in their normal clothes and hairstyles. "You have a long way to go to unlock your abilities, so the more you fight, the more need abilities you're learning overtime. Remember that."

"Yes ma'am!" the four of them said in unison nodding to the Lowee Oracle.

"When we were fighting, we could see flashes of all these moves we were going to use for a moment, that's how we used that combination move and knew what do." Akako explained, pointing a forefinger to her temple.

"By the way, Histy, what the nep didn't you tell us this will happen?!" Neptune exclaimed, looking to the Fairy Oracle like she stole her puddling or has to do work again.

"We did, this was our way of telling you." Histoire said smiling at her Goddess like she didn't do anything wrong. Neptune put her hands to her hips, glaring at the Oracle.

"Well that's the completely opposite you know?!" Neptune retorted towards her causing everyone besides MAGES to start laughing, along with the Candidates and Noire, Vert, and Blanc. Even Akako, Akihiro, Chise, and Gina started laughing, Neptune still pouting at Histiore and everyone laughing at her.

"As funny this is that fight did make me hungry. Let's return to the tower." Noire said through fits of laughter.

"I guess." Neptune grumbled crossing her arms, "I'm a little hungry though." And Gina placed a hand to the purple Goddess' shoulder smiling at her with wink of her left eye.

"If you cheer up, I'll make you some homemade pudding, Nep." Gina said in a singsong voice, making Neptune's ears perk with interest turning to the white haired girl with sparkles in her eyes.

"Really?!" she said with delight, spinning around to look at the exit "then let's go, let's go! Pudding, pudding!" as she made her way first towards the way out the stadium battlefield, everyone giving the purple Goddess a sigh, only Neptune could just get over anything over a chance for pudding. That's Neptune in a nutshell; even Histoire and Nepgear only shook their heads the most, but once realizing that Neptune has to close the place up, everyone followed after her, leaving the battlefield behind them.

 **Our first battle, we know that we still got a long way to go. I wonder that day why our powers are like the CPUs, could we be becoming those who are from Gameindustri? I'll probably think about more as our journey is just beginning.**

* * *

 **Our second night in Planeptune, we had our first chance to have out first real big meal since arriving to this world. I'll always enjoy having Gina's cooking, it's always good.**

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Neptune said happily, collapsing onto one of her cushions with her head looking up at the ceiling of her room after an afternoon of eating home cooking from her friends. Everyone was back in her room again, all scattered around her room along with her.

"I don't think I've eaten this much in ages." IF said, her jacket slings off her left sleeve.

"It was very tasty; you're an excellent chef Gina." Vert said looking to the white haired girl who sat beside her. Gina smiled brightly, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Thanks, but it was nothing." Gina replied, placing her hand to back of her head.

"Gi's family runs a restaurant back in our world where she is one of the waitresses there and helps her parents cooking." Chise explained her knees hugged under one of the tables looking at everyone.

"Wow, very mature looking and knows how to cook, were you a guardian in your past life?" Cyberconnect2 said smiling towards her.

"Well if I was, I wouldn't be going after every guy as my former love, would I?" Gina said with a laugh and everyone joined in agreement as everyone looked around to see Noire, Akihiro, and Uni weren't in the room with them after dinner. Akihiro did say he wanted to wash up from dinner and will later change for bed, but Noire was speaking with the Oracles on their human world arrangements. Uni was the odd one out, where was she? Then it dawned on them, knowing the kind of person Uni was, and Akihiro all alone? They pray Uni doesn't start anything with the poor boy.

"I'm going to address the elephant in the room here," Blanc said before pointing to a stuffed elephant on the Planeptune Sisters' sofa. "that's a nice plush, but we all are aware Uni has 'respect' for Noire?"

"Lady Uni does care for Noire; you don't think she'll pick a fight with Akihiro on her own." 5pb asked, making everyone, from both groups, dread the worse from Uni going towards their help, only to make drama for all of them. Neptune, surprising everyone, started to get up from the floor with a sigh on disbelief.

"I'll go warn Histy, if gun fire happens, you know it happened." She said in a monotone voice as the door swung closed behind her. Everyone was facing each other, hoping that it won't go to that situation. Uni wouldn't kill Akihiro, would she? Nepgear thought how Uni acted to her not being there with Noire, what if Akihiro was getting the full raged emotions of that? Uni never hurt her, just slapped her and called her a traitor. Akihiro was a boy and going to be pals with Noire, this was a different story.

"Aki will be fine," Akako said halfheartedly, "I hope so…"

* * *

Akihiro walked out the bathroom, a towel over his shoulders and his red hair was still slight dampened. Having cleaned up after dinner, he realized his hair was still being mess even during his fight with Noire and the Goddesses. He didn't mind, it was his own alone time from his friends and just time for himself. The hallway was silent, no one there to run into, at least not yet. As he waked down the how way back to the Nep Sisters' room, he thought the Oracles' words.

"Over time our powers will grow, I guess it means the more fighting, the more experience. When not in a game experiences, more like I grow stronger as a fighter," he said to himself, eyeing his bracelet. "still, me fighting for Lastation. I can't believe it."

"Akihiro!" a young feminine voice called from behind him, making him jump hearing it. He turned around to see Uni standing a few feet before him, the Candidate's arms crossed and looking at Akihiro with a glare that made me nervous to stare at her. That wasn't a look he wanted to see from her, it was a look he seen in TV so many times. And it wasn't a look he wanted. He knew of Uni's 'antics', but feeling the blunt end of Uni, both her behavior and her gun. As Uni walked closer, how the dimly lit hall made her features even more menacing, Akihiro didn't know what to do. If she attacks, he would have to defend his life, but he would be blamed when Uni provoked him to attack. Everyone would be mad at him, even Noire. This was her younger sister and he would attack her unprovoked from Uni's point of view.

' _So much for dodging the clichés, why did I have to be born a boy?'_ he thought in annoyance as Uni now faced him. As Uni unfolded her arms, he now feared the worse. He closed his eyes, just waiting for Uni to scream at him, slap him, and call him names, anything. Just make it quick, put him out of his misery for being a boy. But nothing came, not even a brandished weapon. He opened one eye, only not see Uni threatening him with a weapon, but smiled at him, her own hand held out.

"You're a pretty good shooter, not bad for your first run in battling. We're going to be working together, so I just want to thank you in person." She said, the nonthreatening tone he feared was replaced with a more genuine voice, so unlike Uni to sound.

"Oh?" he replied, finally feeling he could let his guard down to her. He took hold of her hand, shaking it firmly, "thanks can't wait," he sighed in relief, so much for panicking for nothing. "for a second there, I thought just to add more clichés for being here; you would try to harm me for working with Noire."

"Why would I do that?" Uni asked almost offended by the offer.

"Uni, I know you from the games, you 'like' Noire is some way, shape, or form. I know you have a complex towards your sister, the point you yelled at Nepgear for leaving her in the graveyard." he said making Uni blushed scarlet, "Look, I'm not one to judge, but just keep me out of it."

"I-I don't like my sister that way!" she stammered, almost denying.

"Sure, and I was on a Visual Novel game in a past life," he remarked sarcastically, glad at least Uni wasn't doing the 'act' towards him. He smiled, putting a hand to her shoulders, "you know I was going to back to the room, how about we go outside to the balcony, get some fresh air."

"Sure," she said timidly, hoping this conversation would end. It was the shrinking HDD boobs all over again, only she started this not Nepgear who started this. As they walked on from where they stood, she added nervously, "But just to let you know, I don't love my sister romantically, honest!"

"Denial is not a river in Egypt you know."

* * *

"Thanks for my input, hope everyone enjoy it!" Noire said happily, leaving the room the Oracle was housed in as she closed the room behind herself. She walked along the quiet hallway, a smile on her face as another success accomplishment to their time in the human was a success, "That takes care of our aliases; I think they'll be good. Not too common, plus it will help us blend into the Akako's hometown well. I hope it goes without a hitch; we wouldn't want to be found out. Once we enter the human world, we won't be able to use HDD until the Oracles find a way to channel Faith energy from the two worlds. Still, it's going to be interesting," a brighter smile started to form on her face, almost skipping with joy, "maybe I'll find some new ideas for cosplay; oh I can't wait to go!"

As Noire was in her little world, she passes by the way to the balcony, stopping on a dime to see her sister and Akihiro won the balcony, looking out at the night time skyline of Planeptune. Wondering what they were up, she slowly made her way to them.

"Planeptune, I never realized how beautiful it looks at night." Uni said arms on the banister in a relaxed manner.

"Yeah, it feels different from just the background images: the smell of the air, the warm breeze," Akihiro smiled, keeping his arms on the banister as he looked around more, "I never knew how beautiful another world feels until now."

"What cha looking at?" Noire's voice called them as they turned around to greet her. Her hands were behind her back; obviously she was behind them for a little while.

"We're just enjoying the sights, Noire," he said his hand to the marble banister, "care to join us, there's always room for one more."

"I love too." She replied, walking over to her sister and Nation represent, her elbows to the banister. Akihiro and Uni turned around, just gazing at the nighttime in peace; it was breathless, so peaceful. Just another day and they will head to the human world, where ASIC is and fight them. As their hair blew gently in the breeze, Akihiro spoke through the silence.

"You know, I was thinking and I wondered what my goal in fighting with all of you. When we all decided to help, part of me was scared, but seeing this photo of all of you, fighting today, it made me want to be even more serious about my future against ASIC. So, I thought long and hard about my resolve to fight and I came to my own conclusion," he looked from Uni to Noire, taking his hand off the banister to face her, "I want to make a promise, to both of you, to Lastation, that no matter what, we look after each other, to protect each other, until ASIC is gone. Lady Noire, Uni. As represent of Lastation, I will do my best for not just the Nation I'm branded a bracelet, but this entire world."

"Are you sure? It won't be easy you know," Noire said, she and Uni looking to him wondering if he was okay with this, "ASIC was strong; we don't even know the strength of their new members."

"We'll be doing okay as long we help each other. We are friends now, right Noire?" Akihiro asked with a smile, making Noire gasped, her hand slip off the banister.

"S-say that again?" she asked, still taken aback.

"I said we're friends, didn't I?" he asked as in an instant, Noire wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, making Akihiro just startled in place. All Uni could do was mumble, 'A new friendship is born,' while just smiling at the two.

"I really have a friend, my first real friend. T-thank you, thank you so much." She said softly, a tear rolling down her eyes.

"Jeez, what has Neptune done to your self-esteem, Noire?" he asked, wishing he could move his head if not for the pounds of Goddess attach to him. He sighed, he knew Noire was treated like a friendless loner by Neptune, probably longer than he was born, but never to the point she wasn't a friend to Neptune, at least an ally at best? He hugged her back, it only to make her know that she has friends in the world, he gladly takes this over an 'act' any day of the week. It was like that for a while; Noire still wrapped around him, finally feeling his body numb from the embrace, "Uh, Noire, can you let go now, I can't feel my legs."

"Just a few more minutes, okay Akihiro?" She said softly, her face buried into his shirt shoulder sleeve. Akihiro only hope a few more minutes wouldn't turn into hours, because he wished Noire would let him go right now.

"You two are just like a romantic couple." Uni teased with a grin on her face and wink of her right eye. The Red haired teen only rolled his eyes at Uni's remark.

"I get it karma, laugh it up." Akihiro mumbled as Noire still held onto him tight. This was going to be a very interesting experience now that he's the friend of Noire, the CPU of Lastation.

* * *

 **Akako, Akihiro, Chise, and Gina have now gained the power to fight ASIC. With goals, ambitions, pasts, and a new formed bond, the CPUs and the human companions have just one more thing to do, is the human world, a world with no goddess. What await them there?**

 **Next time, Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's revival: New Friends, New Frontier**

 **Chapter 5: To the Human world! Time to settle in**

* * *

 **Michael: And chapter 4 this is now and hopefully I don't need to split the last two chapters as the chapters are just progressing with getting to Saitama and registration of the school. You know, I think how I planned some of the scenes, they were different than I first did them, the batter's climax was different, the scene with Noire and Akihiro didn't have Uni, I think some of the lines weren't there until I wrote them down. I hope everyone was in this chapter, considering while the makers are supportive Cast of the Hyperdimension, they won't have as much screen time as the rest of the cast, so enjoy them when they do appear. This was my first fight with the Hyperdimension Neptunia Series and I looking up the Victory/Re Birth series attack animation to know how they work was probably why this took long. Also, making characters, I have the twins' parents, Kazuko, and her dad finished so I'm only just getting through a lot of cast before the first arc is done.**

 **Now you have seen the powers and clothes of Akako and her friends. If you can guess, they are inspired by Magical Girls and Sentai. Their attacks and fighting stance, I'll let you take a guess. Regardless, chapter five, just a lot of set up: meet the parents, and everyone getting through their first day in Saitama, and before you say one word, no I barely follow One Punch Man as to writing these chapters; I will get to watching it one day.**


	5. To the Human world! Time to settle in

**Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's revival: New Friends, new frontier**

 **Chapter 5: To the Human world! Time to settle in**

* * *

' _Two days in Gameindustri and today me and my brother make a quick trip first back to our world to talk with our parents, and then round back to bring eleven people to my world. Sounds like its simple, right?'_ Akako thought as she and Akihiro walked through the Planeptune Tower where Histoire and the Oracles were to meet them in their room. Another morning since they've arrived in this world they thought wasn't real was actually true and now much help Neptune's party on defeating ASIC once and for all. They've gain new powers and transformations, taking the forms of Sentai and Magical Girl Heroes, hard to believe they fought for real.

' _I'm sure mom and dad will understand this, it's a manner of keeping our world safe.'_ She thought again, turning a corner of the hallway towards the room Histoire and the Oracles were in. She looked to her brother, noticing his hair was still ruffled from the other night. "Aki, what happened, don't tell me Uni didn't have a fight with you."

"No, Noire didn't let go of me for about an hour, I think her hands got into the back of my head tightly." He left out a sigh, putting his hands into his pockets. "Being friends with Noire isn't going to be easy." As his sister then nudge his shoulder making him look at her.

"You're just a nice boy, better making friends than her mad at you. Both of them, we're here to help, not be trouble." Akako said before placing her arm on her brother. "You and I aren't here for drama; we got drag into this to stop a group that has a God on their side to revive again."

"That's true. Just Noire sees me as her first real friend, that's a lot to take in." Akihiro replied still his sister's arm sling on his shoulder.

"Noire must really have no real friends, not like I agree with Nep's teasing mind you.=," She assured him, "but the CPUs' job is to protect their people, how much interaction Noire has to her people? Enough to be a figure to them, just she is well, herself. A complete…" she added her voice trailing off for a moment.

"Archetype that might be a little forceful?" finished Akihiro, looking to his sister, "Maybe being around more people she'll mellow out from the whole loner ordeal. Just so I'm not in the mercy of another Black Heart death lock again." As they made it to the Oracle's room, Akako knocked on the door.

"You're just lucky Uni won't kill you." and Mina appeared in front of them, Akako removing her arm from her brother.

"Akako and Akihiro, a good morning you two." greeted Mina towards the twins. "Are you both prepared to make a quick trip home?"

"Yes Lady Mina." Akihiro said and walked inside the room, Histoire, Chika, and Kei all present to meet them.

"It's a pleasure you two have made it this morning. The portal to take you to and from here will be controlled with this." Histoire said handing something to Akako, to which the red headed girl looks to the item. It was like the sharecite crystal they found when they first came to this world. "This will bring you back to your world and then back when you are done."

"Once you're gone, everyone will be ready in their nations. While you'll be in your world, Neptune and the girls will be ready. Then we'll create a link channel between both worlds." Histoire said, both twins not understanding what the term meant.

"A Link channel, what's a Link Channel?" Akihiro asked cocking his head, only for Kei to chuckle at the pair.

"It means creating a way so both worlds can stand connected. This is first time since the portal to Plutia's world we could do this, so hopefully it won't be as difficult as before."

"That makes sense, okay. We'll be going. See you in a bit." Akako said as she grabbed hold of her brother's hand.

"Take care; I'm sure your parents will understand our situation." Chika said with a smile.

"Well, we are speaking of things that don't exist in your world; it's not going to be easy to pursue them." Mina said adjusting her glasses.

"We know, but we'll try." Akako said as her left hand holding the sharecite crystal started to glow, her red hair started to life in the updraft of energy. "Lady Histoire, Lady Kei, Lady Mina, and Lady Chika, thanks for the help." And in an instant, the twins vanished from within the room leaving the Oracles all alone.

"Now with that out the way, Chika, Mina, Kei, please do assist your CPUs in preparing their trip to the human world if you will." The Planeptune Oracle said calmly towards the Oracles of the other nations.

"We will." They replied as they made their way out the door, leaving Histoire in her room.

* * *

A flash of light appeared in the park as it was unseen by the people in the area. No one could see two young teenagers just appear out of nowhere and appeared by the Sakura Tree and their eyes closed from the light. When Akako opened her eyes, the first sight was the Sakura petals dancing around the red haired teen as she realized she back in the park, back in her world once again. The Saitama Park, a large park usually geared to festivals and celebrations. To Akako, it was a place she and her friends always visited during the break from school, the beautiful pink petals that bloom at this time, how soon fall will come that enjoying the beauty of her park was all that matters to her. But as she stepped forward from her brother to breath in the fresh air, she remembered this wasn't time to feel nostalgic, it was time to speak to their parents. She looked back to her brother, hands behind her back with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Aki, now that we are back to our world, we need to see how long we've been gone from our world." She said.

"Right, I still got my phone on me, let me check sis." Akihiro said before looking into his pocket for his cellphone. In his pockets, he felt for keys, hard candies that reluctantly haven't melt in his pockets, and finally he pulled out a cellphone. It was as big as his palm, the model a white android phone, having a miniature camera in the back as a touch screen was in the front. Touching a button on the left side of her his phone to turn on the backlight, a lock screen of himself, his sister, Chise, and Gina standing in front of his house, his arms around his sister and Gina with a smile on his face. On the top of the screen, the number 11:35 am was present. "It's 11:35 am, it was 10 am we woke you and I think 10:30 we were brought to the Gameindustri world. So we spent two days in Nep's world, only an hour pass."

"Hmm, I wonder. If we spent years in their world, would days past here?" Akako asked herself, putting her hand to her chin. Akihiro walked up to his sister, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"We'll think about that later, right now we need to see our mom and dad first sis." Akihiro said smiling at her and pocketed his cellphone to his pocket. Akako nodded and the two walked to the walkway through the park. As they walk through the park and made their quirt walk home, Akako collected her thoughts on everything that happened.

 **The Arfiore Syndicate of International Crime, or ASIC for short… A year ago in Neptune and her friends' time, they defeated the members of ASIC and the Deity of Sin Arfiore. Now they have returned and have invaded our world. To stop them, they assist the help of us, training us to help in the coming fights. We've been given bracelets able for us to fight alongside our new friends. Our first battle, training or not, was the first time I felt my body move in a way I never could do. I fought against Neptune and the CPUs, despite they were still a lot stronger than me and my brother and friends. ASIC, they won't be easy to deal with, and we must do our best to defeat them. I have to put of my efforts to fight well with my friends.**

"Akako, we made it." Akihiro said as the two siblings stood in front of their house. Even gone to two days in another dimension, it was a blessing to see their home again: a white and red bricked three story house with a white and brown roof and a visible brown chimney on left side. Most of the windows that were visible showed several rooms, one of them their room which could see across the street. When they walked up the steps, Akako took out her own keys and unlocked the door and opened the door.

"Mom, dad, you're still in?!" Akako called out through the front door. Akihiro stood by her sister as footsteps came closer to the pair, someone looking at them from the living room. A woman looking much older than the twins, sharing their red hair to them, her hair tied into a single ponytail. Her skin was the same as Akako and Akihiro despite her appearance. Around a pair of red and blue overalls with her yellow long sleeve shirt underneath was a clear white apron. Her boots are brown with yellow buckles and reached up her legs.

"Akako dear, you and Akihiro came back early?" she asked seeing them back the door with a smile.

"Yeah mom, we're back." Akako replied removing her shot and pulled on some house shoes along with her brother as she faced the woman before her.

 **The woman with the apron is my mother, Fukuyo Fukuhara. Despite the fact she gave birth to twins, she's still quite youthful. Mom runs her own cleaning service/home repair and most of the days, stays home waiting for a new assignment with her team. I think I inherit my mother's leadership skill, that's why I felt like a leader.**

"Just for a few minutes' mom, we need to speak to you and dad. He's still in?" Akihiro said, standing with his sister. On cue, someone else stood by Fukuyo, standing only a foot taller than her. While Fukuyo's hair was a light red and long, his dark red hair was cut short, his red eyes the same softness as the twins. While it was a day he would be at work, his appearance was rather causal. A white and red shirt with a pair of jeans he was present with, holding a pair of white paper documents in his left hand. He smiled to the twins, putting a warm hand to the older woman.

"I'm in, just finished talking with the office, and had to finish a few papers." He said as Akako still smiled at the man.

 **The casual looking man is my father, Hideaki Fukuhara. He has a job at an office building across town. Like me with my mother's leadership skill, Akihiro shares my dad's avid reader side, usually when not working, he's reading in his study.**

"Good, because there's something you need to know." Akako said giving up her smile to look at her parents with a serious stare. Akihiro as well as they slipped passed their parents to go into the living room. Not understanding what their children meant, they slowly follow after their children. They see their children standing before the big tan couch, giving them the idea to sit there. They faced the twins, not at all sure what they wanted for them to know. Akako took a deep breath, looking at her parents with a serious gaze.

"Okay, here is goes. Remember those games you got us a few years ago, thought we like them. Well, it turns out it's more than just a game. It's real." Akako said and her parents gasped in shock, what was she talking about? "A group called The Arfiore Syndicate of International Crime has returned, and they have new members and have invaded our world. Because of the threat, the Nations' Oracles brought us to their world; we were brought to their world and given the power to fight." And both twins flashed their bracelets, while looking a little like a toy, the actual glow of them told them they were real.

"I know it seems like a lot to take into, you might think we're playing some silly game or were playing way too many games, but this real." Akihiro said putting his wrist down and gripped his fists together. "Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert, everyone, want our help, and we must make sure our world doesn't fall the same way the Hyperdimension did." As his parents' silence gave it a clear answer they didn't believe them, Akihiro sighed. "We're not crazy, we're not." And closed his eyes, so did his sister, waiting for the worst. Would they think they are insane, put them away, take all this games, anime, and sources of entertainment? This was a bad idea, why did they this it would work?

"We believe you son." Hideaki finally said with a truthfully tone, making both Akako and Akihiro snapped into focus at their parents.

"What?!" they shouted in unison.

"Of course, we didn't think all of this had anything to do with ASIC from a video game." Fukuyo said as she got up and picked up a newspaper on the coffee table that separated the parents and the children. She passed the paper to them and the front page they set their eyes on. It was a front page of showing a strange device found in Saitama, no one knowing with was. "You should watch Mrs. Eguchi on the news more, she covered this in a report. Apparently, people have been seeing strange devices children found but when they have them, they've been acting strangely. Hard to believe all of this is real, and you two are involved in this."

"We could be overprotective, but we know you already made your decisions about this." Hideaki said calmly and walked up to his children and put a hand on their shoulder, making them jump in realization. "But it's the job of the parents to support their children along the way. We may not understand ASIC's dangerous actions, but we'll be there for you."

"Mom… Dad... I don't know what to say, t-thank you." Akako said softly feeling her eyes want to tear up at this moment. Her parents really believe them; they actually believe them. They thought it would go into that situation, even the other situation of be called to an insane asylum. But they have their parent's support; they completed their goal in getting their parents to understand their mission.

"So, you told us, what do need to do now?" Fukuyo asked, putting a hand to her chin and holding it from her other arm. "What do we do about ASIC?"

"For now, we need to home Neptune and the CPUs here. Our home is big enough to house eleven people, plus it's important we don't tell anyone these are the same girls from a game. People will react, especially thinking we are crazy." Akihiro said, putting his hands behind his back.

"Another thing is we need to keep up on any ASIC sightings. Looks like remembering to watch Mrs. Eguchi will help on locations." Akako said as well before looking at the clock. "Anyway, now that you know everything, it's time we head back. Gina, Chise and the others are we waiting for us. For you two, we won't be gone long." Akako walked up to her mother and father and she and her brother hugged them, even it wasn't going to be long, it was like it was goodbye. They hugged them back, finally their parents released them and they faced them with a smile on their face. Akako grabbed hold of her brother's hand and the share crystal with her other. The crystal glowed in her hand and she looked at her parents again, even if it was just to get her friends, it was like a good bye. With just a smile on her face, the disappeared into a flash of light, their parents alone in the living room. Fukuyo still kept a smile on her face even her children left to a new world, but a tear shed from her eyes.

"You know, I understand what they must do, but it's like watching your child grow in front of you." She mused, finally wiping the tear from her eyes, "but it's kind of sad at the same time."

"That's true dear." Hideaki said putting a hand to his wife's shoulder. "They are growing up, it time for them to make decision, even if it means making sure we still have a home to live in. Now, we're going to have some extended guests soon, we might as well prepare their room."

"Yes. It's going to be nice to have a little fun here in this house." Fukuyo said and made her way out the living room, followed by her husband.

* * *

The moment Akako opened her eyes again, she was back in the Planeptune Tower, and the room of the Histoire and the Oracle house themselves. The only ones there waiting for them were IF and Compa, two of their eleven guest who would stay at their house. While it took more a moment to realize, the two were playing cards, both Planeptune residents without realizing they had come back were just minding their own business. Compa finally realized while still in the middle of her conversation to tap IF's shoulder.

"Welcome back Akako and Akihiro." IF said jumping off the middle of the bed to look at the twins.

"How did everything go, your parents believed you?" Compa asked curiously, standing with the brunette guild agent. Akako nodded, putting a hand to the back of her red hair.

"Yeah, turned out ASIC has been making their move in our world, even some of their devices were found." Akihiro explained, putting his hands to his pockets. "This means we are going to keep eyes out for anything, we were on Summer Break in my world, and we didn't know anything of this."

"Are Neptune and the others ready?" Akako asked seeing only the two Planeptune resents were here in the room and not the Oracles.

"Yeah, in Nep-Nep's room. Come on!" Compa instructed happily, turning from the twins and made her way out the room, IF, Akako, and Akihiro following after her. As they walked, they explained more on what their parent told them, confirming what was said at the Graveyard was true. ASIC has already made their move in their world and its best once they arrive with plan of an attack to deal with them. Now the question of those unknown people Nepgear and her party saw at the Graveyard, how strong are they and what powers they processed. It was important they take this mission with outmost care, once arriving in Akako's home; it's staying one step ready.

They arrived towards Neptune's and Nepgear's room, the four opening the door to find the Four CPUs and Four CPU Candidates all present in the room. All of them each had a colored bag on their backs, all of them looking to see the twins, Akako, and Akihiro standing by the doorway.

"Hey, welcome back!" Neptune greeted, waving her hand at the four of them as the four of them walked inside.

"How did everything go, things good with your parents?" Noire asked her right hand to her hip.

"Yes, mom and dad know what's going on so we just have to know what's their move in our world is." Akihiro said, walking closer to the girls and looking around with a serious look on his face, "By the way, where's Gi and Chise?"

"There at the park with the Oracles and the others. We should go meet up with them now that you two are back." Blanc nformed, putting a white and blue bag on her back with Rom and Ram beside her, both sporting pink and blue bags respectfully.

"Then, shall we proceed?" Vert asked, putting a lime green and pink bag on her bag as Blanc nodded back. The Leanbox and Lowee CPUs nodded to each other and walked out the room, followed by Neptune, Nepgear, and Akako. Akihiro and Noire were last to try to leave, the red headed teen about to leave when Noire called him back.

"Hey Akihiro, uh I'm sorry about last night," She said putting her hand to the back of her black hair, "I think got a little overboard and a little…"

"Clingy, probably a clingy Black Heart," he finished, Noire not denying nor reacting, but looking away at the boy. Akihiro came up to the black haired goddess and hugged her, Noire a little startled at the embrace as he smiled at her, "but I don't mind being your friend Noire, just don't make it out to be I'm your only friend."

"Um, I'm sorry about that too. Um, and don't let Neptune know, she'll really lay into me on that one." Noire said feeling her own cheeks heat up at the thought.

"My sister knows; as long you don't think I've betraying you or anything Noire." He replied as they broke apart, making their way out the room, Noire looking at Akihiro like she didn't understand the response.

"I wouldn't do that Akihiro, promise!" Noire said gripping her bag with her hands.

"You say that, but I worry you slap me at some point, taking that as a backup for when you do snap at me Noire." Akihiro retorted with a grin on his face.

'Oh like I do that, I'm not that bad," As the door of Neptune and Nepgear's room closed behind them.

* * *

Neptune and her party made it the Central City Park, Histoire, the Oracles, Chise, Gina, Plutia, and the others all there waiting for them to come up. The twins stood with Chise and Gina, Neptune and the CPUs standing with Plutia, IF, and Compa. They faced the Oracles and their human friends, all prepared for their entrance to the human world. Even as many were eager to take the first leap, it was going to be hard to see this place goodbye for a little while. This was their home for what felt like many years, going to a new world to fight ASIC felt like an adventure they were anxious, but ready to do it. As Histiore floated in the idle of the group, it was time to begin their adventure completely.

"Now that everyone is here, we will now commence to creating the Link Channel. This will grant you a way into the human world. Once completed, we'll be able to contract you from the other world." Histoire said. "To create it, we will use the power of all the CPUs that will travel to the other world. And of course," She eyed Akako and her friends, a smile present on her small round face. "Akako and her friends, you carry the power of the nations that should enough to create a strong bridge between our worlds."

' _Carry the power, now I wonder, does that we're connected a lit to the Nation's…. No, I think about it later.'_ Akako thought as Plutia spoke up.

"How do we do that?"

"Remember how Neptune and Nepgear were able to create a bridge between your world and ours, the same." Kei explained a hand to her hip.

"This time, we're not just using the power of Planeptune, but all four nations." Mina continued hands to her front.

"When we were against ASIC years ago, we weren't a strong as before, we let our CPUs done." Chika said before balling her fist. "This time, we're ready and we will end ASIC for good!"

"Yes!" exclaimed everyone unison as they nodded.

"Now Neptune, grab hold your sister's and Plutia's hands, that will start the procedure and open the Channel." Histoire instructed and Neptune nodded, for once obeying an order from her Oracle for once. She stood next to her sister and other dimension hand, grabbing her sister's right hand and her friend's left, their hands leaving a faint purple light.

"Like this?" she asked, looking to the Fairy Oracle making sure she got it right. Histoire nodded as Akako grabbed hold of Plutia's hand, her own hand giving off a faint purple glow.

"All I have to do is touch her hand, right?" Noire asked, walking over to the Planeptune CPUs and Akako, grabbing hold of Akako's hand and her hand letting out a black light.

"Grab Noire's hand to create a Channel," Uni repeated, grabbing h9old of her sister other hand, like noire, a faint black light appeared, "Easy enough."

"Okay," Akihiro nodded, walking over to Uni and grabbed her hand, his and Uni's hands glow a faint black light.

"Well of all the situations of me grabbing a boy's hand, this is the most normal situation I've seen or written." Blanc said softly grabbing Akihiro's hand and her hand glowing white.

"Seems easy enough right Rom?" Ram asked, grabbing hold of Blanc as it glowed white. Rom nodded, hold her twin sister's hand as it glowed white.

"Opening a portal like this, reminds of that one part in a show, sadly no awesome teleport." Chise said with a sigh, grabbing Rom's had as it glow a faint white.

"Just grabbing hands, will it work?" Vert asked, grabbing Chise's hand and her hand glow a faint green.

"Don't know, but let's see." Gina said, grabbing onto Vert's and Plutia's hand, her hands glowing green as everyone was now in a complete circle. As their hand linked together, they felt a spark of energy pass their fingertips and through their whole bodies, feeling energy, the energy of the nation flowing through them. It was different, different when Neptune and Nepgear made a way home to the Hyperdimension, this feeling was different. It was making a way to a completely different world, not a dimension, they could feel their hair dance in the light energy building from them, the Oracles and their fiends all watching them in anticipation at what would come next.

' _I can feel power from inside me.'_ Neptune thought, her voice switching from her own to a much deeper voice, her CPU Purple Heart voice.

' _This is amazing; I've filled with power!'_ Nepgear thought excitedly.

' _This is the power of our nation, no all of the nations. Incredible!'_ Noire thought with amazement, her voice deepens, sounding more like her CPU Black Heart form.

' _This power will bring us to the human world. I don't know why, but I can feel it working.'_ Uni thought her hair still bowing in the energy and light.

'ASIC will surly pay for coming back, last time they got the upper hand to capture us. We'll beat their ass once and for all.' Blanc thought a smile on her face.

' _If that pervert Trick ever makes a move on us like before, I'll destroy him!'_ Ram thought with anger, but shook her head, thinking of something else, ' _No, can't just focus of him, all of ASIC members are a danger, I need to think about my friends, my sisters, and my nation.'_

' _I'll do my best for everyone: Miss. Nepgear, Blanc, Ram, and all my friends.' Rom thought softly._

" _For Leanbox, my nation, all of our nations, I will not fail." Vert thought, sounding more serious than ever._

" _For Neppy and my friends, I'll do my best!"_ Pluta thought, her voice more serious like Iris Heart's tone than her own.

Around everyone, everyone could see the wind pick up their hair and clothes as Histoire spoke aloud, the sky darkens in not just Planeptune, but Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. All the citizens could see the darken sky, like it was turning night so quickly. "Now then, activate the Link Channel now!"

"Yes! Activate, Link Channel!" the CPUS and Akako's group shouted out, the voices of the CPUs switching from their human voices to their HDD voices, as for a moment even for a second, the girls' hair flashed their HDD colors. From their hands they held each other, light form from theme even brightly, the light leaving their hand forming a smaller circle and spinning rapidly in the circle of the group. As everyone's eyes were on the lights, they watched as they merged into one silver love before strapping mid spin. Just before they wonder what's to come back, the light form and pillar of light and energy that stretched into the sky, creaking the sky before it, the sun and clouds returned again and all of Gameindustri could see was a bright light in the center of Planeptune's park.

"Wow, look at that!" Red exclaimed, putting her hand to her forehead to view the Link Channel.

"So that's portal to the human world," Neptune said letting go of her friend's hand putting her own hands to her waist, "It's way bigger than Plutie's portal."

"Strange, just a while ago you and I made a portal back home." Nepgear said smiling to her sister as the energy blew her hair.

"But now we opened a portal to a different world." Noire said her hands to her hips.

"It's going to be odd, say good bye to our home for a while." Uni admitted halfheartedly.

"We'll be back just like Plutia's portal; we can come back when we want to." Vert confirmed smiling to the Lastation Candidate.

"ASIC, they are in our world," Gina reminded herself, looking to her bracelet and back at the portal. "We will stop them, we will win."

"Yes." Akako nodded before a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked to her left, IF and Compa stood by her, both ready to go.

"We messed up before trying to save Nep and the others before, this time we're ready for what they'll pull." IF said.

"With all of us together, I'm sure we'll win again, just like before." Compa chimed in happily.

"It won't be easy like before, we put our sisters to most of the legwork with saving us and dealing with its members," Blanc said as she put her hand to her chin, "but this time it's all of us and four new faces, don't expect a fast victory."

"Right," Akihiro nodded before all of them faced the Oracles and their friends. "Well, it's been fun. Thanks a lot, you've been great help. We'll make you proud of picking us for this mission.

"Don't mention we've enjoyed your company." Tekken replied before waving a hand. "We'll keep in touch thanks to Miss Histiore and the Oracles, so pop in from time to time."

"We'll have the girls from the Ultradimension to keep things safe here." Kei explained her arms crossed. "ASIC is going to be stronger, so we're putting all hands in for this."

"Let us know all the cute girls there while you're gone!" Red waved and Gina giggled, smiling at the red haired wifey hunter.

"We'll keep that mind Red, thanks for asking." Gina said slightly amused.

"You'll do great; besides, will all of you together, you'll surely win!" MarvelousAQL chimed in bubbly.

"Thanks Marvy." Chise replied looking to the bubbly shinobi.

"If you ever down, just think of my songs to cheer you up." 5pb said a smile on her face.

"Thanks Miss. 5pb, we'll remember that." Akako said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Okay everyone?" Neptune ordered, putting and index finger into the air, "Let's world jump into the human world!"

"Right!" they all exclaimed together, as one by one, the CPUs, IF, Compa, and Akako's friends all walked into the portal and disappeared into the light as they faced their Oracles and friends. Only Akako reminded, looking at everyone with a lasting glance. She smiled, even if it was brief, she got to make new friends in a different world, but it won't be too long she'll see them again.

 **Histiore… Kei… Mina… Chika… Red… Falcom… Broccoli… Marvy… Cybercon… 5pb… MAGES… Cave… Tekken… and all of Gameindustri, We'll do our best to protect you… you count on it. I'm still positive I know where our powers are coming and sure the Oracles know too, but I'm sure they'll tell us when I's time. Until then, it's time for me to return to my own world, and start my adventure truly.**

And with one finale wave, Akako stepped into the portal and saw on the faces of the residences of the four nations before disappearing into the light. The portal shot up into the sky and vanished into a twinkle. As everyone watched their fellow CPUs and new friends' leave, the only one who wasn't happy, not with a smile on her face was Peashy. A tear started to fall from her eyes, wiping them away as the Makers and the Oracles caught her stifled cry. MAGES placed a comforting hand to the yellow haired CPU, a smile on her face as she spoke to her.

"CPU of Yellow is there something wrong?" she asked kindly.

"Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, and all of them, they're off to a new world to stop some enemy I don't fully understand." Peashy said, everyone a little taken aback that Peashy sound for once a little older than her usual self, with her names she called Neptune and Plutia wasn't what she said, she even pronounced Neptune's name, something most of their group have an issue.

"It's hard to understand a foe you weren't born to ever see, but it's important to the CPUs to finally end this battle before those nightmare of pain happen again." Falcom explained, kneeling to the yellow head girl.

"As much we want to join them, our place is here, and our place to preserving the Nations' shares the best we can." Cyberconnect2 added, kneeling as well to the Ultradimension CPU.

"That's why we need you and the other CPUs from your dimension to pull double duty for both dimensions." Tekken said pumping her fist up with a smile.

"I just wish I could go with them, but I feel like I only make things worse." Peashy replied sadly, looking to her paw gloves with a little resentment. "Despite how I acted, Neptune, Plutia, and Nepgear took care of me in the Ultradimension, even when I misbehave or how I reacted when I was taken away by Annoydeath claiming to be my dad. Despite all that, he and Rei still took care of me like their own child. I was their CPU for Eden, with my controlled state; I was their CPU and fought my friends. But when I saved by Neptune's idea, I wished I thanked them better." Her eyes looked away from her gloves; the flash of her claws appeared before her eyes. "They are like family to me, yet I can't help them like how I helped them against this world's Rei."

"This is just what they got to do for all of Gameindustri. That's why they're in Akako's world, so that both worlds won't end the same way this world would have been," Chika said arms crossed. "Vert and the others will be fine, it's our time to keep the world safe now."

"I guess so." Peashy mumbled before Histiore floated towards her, smiling gently at the small CPU.

"I'm sure Neptune in her way would feel the same way. Do please understand Peashy." Histiore floated closer to her patted her head. "It's important we keep our heads cleared on how to deal with ASIC."

"Okay Histiore." Peashy replied softly before rubbing her eyes for the Fairy Oracle to see them. She understands now this is important to her friends, and it was important she help in Neptune's world. She rubbed her eyes and smiled, looking to everyone with her eyes widen and big smile on her face. "Okay, let's get to work; we don't want Neptune and the others to worry about home right?" And without a chance for any replies from everyone, she ran back to the Planeptune Tower with newfound energetic nature. Mina only chuckled at the small CPU fading from view, looking to her fellow Oracles and the Makers as they followed after her.

"Looks like Peashy now feel a lot better about this now." Tekken said as the other makers nodded in agreement.

"Now that phrase one of sending our CPUs to the human world, it's time to prepare phrase two: Finding ASIC's factories and create a way for Neptune and the girls to channel faith from both worlds." Histoire explained hands to her knees.

"Can it be done?" Cave asked curiously looking to the Fairy like Tome with an interest glare.

"We were able to make a gateway between two worlds; channeling faith energy shouldn't be an issue." Chika reassured the Leanbox agent with a hand to her hip.

"It's important that when things get dangerous, Noire and the other must be at their full strength." Kei said in agreement of the Leanbox native.

"While things will be easier with Neptune and the girls gone, we have our own mission too: to preserve Gameindustri's beauty from ASIC." Mina added adjusting her glasses as she walked.

"At any case, we got to locate a factory that ASIC is at the moment. There must be one close by in Planeptune. That's our first move." Histoire said as the Makers and Oracles made their way back to the Planeptune Tower. With their own mission at hand, it was important they keep this world safe, just as Neptune and the CPUs have done twice before.

* * *

It was like a different experience to be in a gateway between two different worlds, but there was Neptune, traveling in the colorful channel to a completely different world, unlike her own means she usually had traveled to Plutia's dimension. She led everyone through the channel, her hair and clothes blowing in the updraft of the channel, a smile on her face as what was coming when she would enter Akako's world. Her sister and Akako were the closest to her, while Akihiro, Noire, Uni, and the others still flew beside her. As they traveled through the colorful tube, Neptune looks to Akako, still a carefree smile on her face.

"Akako, do you know where we'll land?" she asked smiling at her. "I mean, crash landing into your world would kind of make staying hidden from the enemy and our own existence kind of pointless right:

"We should touchdown in Saitama Park, that's where we were first brought into the Hyperdimension." Akako looked at the purple haired CPU and then back at the tunnel. "It's where our journey started, it where our adventure begins."

"Hey, looks like we're getting close to the exit!" Blanc announced to everyone, Neptune and Akako could see a light at the end of the tunnel coming closer to them. With everyone's eyes to the portal's exit and the light of the portal engulfed them as they exited the Link Channel. Neptune closed her eyes as the light almost blinded her.

When Neptune opened her eyes again, it was like stepping into a park from an anime. The many pink leaves in the trees were a beautiful contrast to the green grass and many flowers. It was happy, almost peaceful, the people in clothes different from her world were enjoying life: walking their pets, picnicking with family and friends, and small little animals scurrying around the park that even Neptune was surprised how normal they were from the monster outside the dungeons in her world. It was relaxing, as both Gina and Chise ran up from the group and jump up and down with excitement.

"We're back!" they cheered, Akako and Akihiro only smiling at the two but trying to laugh at their silliness, at least from Gina at best.

"This is really it. We're actually in another world." Blanc said looking around the scenery of the park, how different it was from Lowee or any of the nations.

"Yup, this is our home: Saitama, Japan." Akihiro said looking to the brunette Goddess with a smile.

"It feels so unreal to be true, but it is." Nepgear said in amazement, putting a hand to her chest. "I don't feel or sense any share energy like back in our world."

"A world without a Goddess… a world ripe for ASIC to control, just like before in our world," Vert said in a serious manner, putting a hand to her chin.

"Now that we're here, what's our first move?" IF asked, looking to the four human teens when Chise and Gina returned to their side.

"Well first things first, we make it to our friend's house, we also shouldn't dawdle around too long in the open too long, especially while you guys dress like that." Chise said, eyeing everyone's attire before they departed to their world.

"What's wrong with our clothes, Chise?" Ram asked, not in a rude tone but normal even for her.

"Eleven girls just happened to dress like the girls from a game series, going to put people off or think you're a group of cosplayers." She explained, Neptune putting her hands to her hips with a huff.

"Outside Noire, no way someone will think we're cosplayers." As Nepgear put a hand to her older sister's shoulders, in agreement but hope Noire doesn't react.

"But Chise's got a point, if don't want to make trouble our first time, its best we hurry to Akako and Akihiro's place. Then we'll decide some new clothes while we're here." Nepgear said.

"Is your place far?" Compa asked curiously.

"Only a few miles from the park, we'll be there in a few minutes. Now, let's go." Akako instructed to the group and everyone nodded and set off. As they walked, The Goddesses and Candidates just looked around at how peaceful this place was. No worries of beings like the Deity of Sin and Tari's Goddess, it was strange to think places like this exist. But this existence will be shattered by the Deity of sin's revival and ASIC's wrongdoings. They had to keep this place safe; they must keep this place safe. When they left the park and into the suburban area, many of them looked around at the many cars they never saw before, even for how their world looked, it was fascinating to see cars like those before. All the houses were different in many ways: one story, two stories, and even a few three stories. Several of the houses have their owners' cars under a makeshift garage while several cars are in the road by the sidewalks. When they turned a corner, Akihiro pointed to their house, seeing two cars that were in the sidewalk, a red double door car and beige colored van. Giving his friends an idea that it's where they live, they followed Akako and Akihiro towards the house.

"When we arrived in our world to talk with our parents, it was only an hour when we talked with them, for all we know, we don't know how long it was between when we talked with them and when we departed." Akako said before pulling out her keys. She unlocked the door and turned to the others. When she spoke again, her tone was a lot serious, more serious than ever. "One more thing… Neptune, Noire, Vert, Blanc, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Plutia, IF, Compa. As you are living here, remember this is just as much your home as it is mine. Please take good care of it."

"Oh course Akako, we know." Blanc assured her smiling at the red head.

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't." Vert said her arms crossed under her chest.

"You promised to protect our world, we'll promise to protect this world too." Neptune said, her own tone a little serious than her own voice would be. She even put a hand to the front of her parka, to the front of her chest. "You're our friend now; we can't leave you alone on this mission."

"Wow Nep, that was... actually mature of you." IF said, slightly startled it was Neptune herself who said those words and how they made her sound different from how she usually sounds.

"I guess there's actual a brain there that's not filled with pudding." Noire said with a slight remark, Neptune looking at her with sharp daggers. At the same time Akako turned around to unlock her door, Neptune was already face to face Noire, while short trying to size up the black haired CPU.

"You know Noire, I never seen a Twinkle in the Sky before up close, mind being the _demonstration_ please?" she asked sweetly in a voice almost like she was spitting Acid. As Noire seem to not be fazed by the requested, both girls were tugged to go inside now, Akihiro and Nepgear grabbing their respectful other.

"Okay you two, you can flirt later, can we go inside now?" Akihiro asked irritably as noire at him, not understanding what he meant by 'flirt'.

"What, flirting, who's flirting?" she asked as everyone followed behind the CPUs leaders, Nepgear, and Akihiro into the house and closed the door behind them. The hallway was bit crowed that most of them had to move up or squeeze together to make room. For Plutia's case, she was stuck between IF and Compa, the two Makers standing behind Vert while she stood with Gina. Next, When Neptune was released from her little sister's hand, she to her disbelief stood with Noire and Akihiro, Uni and Akako standing into the front of the pack. Lastly, Rom and Ram, being the shortest of the pair alongside Blanc, only had the back of Noire's head to stare at as they couldn't see much of the rooms before them. The hallway was much styled in a fashion they saw in anime, the beige colored walls were covered by several pictures of the twins and who looked like their parents.

"Mom, dad, we're back!" Akako called through the house, the sound of Fukuyo and Hideaki Fukuhara coming down the stairs and see their children and their friends with eleven or so girls with them. Their first reaction was finally seeing this was no dream and that everything they knew about the situation of ASIC and seeing the girls they saw their children play a few times before. Fukuyo smiled warmly at the group, looking more her role as a mother.

"Well, welcome, welcome, I welcome you to our home." Fukuyo said before making a shooing motion to the living room. "Let's talk in the living room, it's a bit crowded in the hallway anyway."

"Yes ma'am!" everyone chimed in, one by one they all walked into the living room of the twins. They stood before the Fukuhara family while the Gameindustri other world citizens stood with Chise and Gina. From looks alone, both of their parents looks like a much older version of the twins, their matching red shades of hair were similar to their friends. Their clothes gave them the impression of their jobs: the father looked like an office worker and the mother seems more the home builder. The living room, while very spacey was very common, a LCD TV on a black TV stand with an entertainment system underneath, a fireplace that shown the existence of a time last used, and even several trophies and awards on the mantelpiece that looked like they belong to the mother.

"Now then, I guess introductions are in order. My names Fukuyo Fukuhara, this is my husband Hideaki." Fukuyo said point to herself and to her husband before placing a hand to Akihiro's shoulder. "And of course, you already know my two children Akako and Akihiro."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Fukuhara and Mrs. Fukuhara, thank you for allowing us into your home." Neptune said kindly, surprising everyone she actually could be respectful to adults. "I'm Neptune, CPU of Planeptune. This here is my younger sister and CPU Candidate, Nepgear."

"It's nice to meet you both." Nepgear said, bowing her head to the parents.

"I'm Noire, CPU of Lastation." Noire introduced, placing a hand to her chest. "This my sister and CPU Candidate, Uni."

"Hello." Uni responded, a shy smile on her face as she held her hands behind her back.

"My name is Blanc, CPU of Lowee." Blanc induced with a soft voice. "Here is my twin little sister CPU Candidates, Rom and Ram."

"Hiya!" Ram exclaimed, waving a hand to the adults.

"H-Hello." Rom said shyly, standing closer to her twin sister as she faced two new people she didn't know.

"My name is Vert, CPU of Leanbox." Vert said arms cross under her chest.

"I'm IF, Guild agent of Planeptune." IF said putting a hand to her left hip. "This here is Compa, she's a nurse who works in the Planeptune hospital."

"Hello Mr. Fukuhara, Mrs. Fukuhara." Compa said politely waving a hand to the two parents.

"I'm Plutia, CPU of the Ultra dimension Planeptune, it's nice to meet you." Plutia said happily, her usual slow speaking surprised even Fukuyo that sound did speak like that.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Hope our children were not a hassle for you." Hideaki said, putting a hand to Akako's shoulder, making the red haired teen smile sheepishly at the comment.

"Not really, if you want to know, we're glad they're helping us." Neptune replied, before eyeing the parents more closely up and down, trying to get every detail she could see of them. "Hmm, you don't look like some generic parents; I can tell there's a lot about you."

"I guess that's a Nep compliment, I think." IF said eyeing Neptune irritably wondering why say that after that introduction.

"Well now that we're here, let's get down to business of the situation at hand." Noire said hand to her hip before facing everyone and the twins' parents. "Now that we make it, let's discuss what we know, and play out our strategy, that includes living here and what we do in this world."

"Well, we know ASIC has already made their move in this world, meaning they've got the advantage over us." Vert explained, looking around for nods of agreement. "Which means, they're only two steps before us."

"What do we do now, with the fact we can't transform in this world, we'll be a lot weaker than before." Ram said crossing her arms with huff. "Not fair, why can't we use HDD when we go to different worlds?"

"Remember how me and Nepgear came to Plutie's world, it's because CPUs function differently there. Here, there's no CPU, which means no shares, meaning no power to our HDD." Neptune explained, IF patting her on the back for that well thought out explanation.

"Good, looks like you actually pay attention. But that's why there are more of us, we'll make up for not having your HDD forms until Historie and the others make a way to channel share energy." IF took her hand off Neptune's shoulder and look to everyone, "Anything else?"

"Next thing we'll do will be registering Neptune, Uni, Nepgear, and I into Akako and Akihiro's school. That why, we can stay close to them if anything happens." Noire explained, before seeing Ram raise her hand.

"Why can't we go to their school, strength in numbers?" she asked as Blanc groaned, her hat removed off her head so everyone can she her.

"Because in every, every, every situation, the full cast from another world always, always, always goes to the other characters' schools, it's so overused, so cliché, and you know why, half the time it's some random guys wanting to get the girl's skirts or the girls being jealous at their good looks. Look, I don't judge High School or Harems, but if anyone did that to me, please keep me out of it."

"And not all of us look like Middle School students for that matter, appearance wise, we stand out." Vert said nodding in agreement to Blanc's rant. "Plus, we trust you four, I think you'll play the parts of Middle School Students better than Blanc, Rom, Ram, IF, Compa, Plutia or I."

"You make a good point, plus eight people over fifteen roaming around the school makes more sense and lessen suspicion from others." Fukuyo said putting a hand to her chin. "This might work to your favor."

"Besides, we aren't looking for some school romance; we are here for one thing, stopping ASIC. We can take breaks and chill, be normal all we want, but that's a top priority, remember that, all of you." Akako said, sounding more of a leader to her friends and the CPUs. "We can't allow ASIC to think you're sloppy and we're weak, we got to put 110% effort into this mission, okay?"

"Ako's right. This isn't some complete romance extravaganza, we're here to beat the bad guys, not care about melodrama and twiddling our thumbs for months as ASIC is planning in the background, that's not why you want our help and that's not why were are standing here." Gina said before holding up her bracelet arm. "We're here to prevent history to repeat itself, anyone agree?"

"I do." Neptune said aloud, putting her hand over Gina's, smiling at the white haired teen with a bright smile on her face. One by one, the CPUs, Akako, Akihiro, IF, Compa, and Chise put their hands in and stood into a tight circle, smiling at one another. "We have an important mission, to defeat ASIC once more, we will succeed!"

"Right!" everyone exclaimed as one, throwing their hands up into air with excitement as Fukuyo and Hideaki watched one with a smile. It was strange to see how even happy their children are, it was strange that all summer, they would just try to find things to do after the spring semester ended. But here they are, with their new friends, doing something big. It might seem dangerous, and they know they will get hurt, but they trust them that they'll be fine. Otherwise, they would accept their choice to fight. Like they thought, their children really have grown before their eyes.

"Now that, I guess it's time we get new clothes. I love my clothes like the next person." Noire said, putting to hands to her shoulders, "but we would stick out like sore thumbs. Our hair we can't do anything about, but clothes will allow us to blend in. Hmm," She pondered for moment, crossing her arms in thought. "Histiore did give us money in that should carry over into Japanese currency, but we can't go shopping in our normal clothes and we have eleven people in need of clothes."

"Leave that to me Noire," Gina said, putting a hand to her chest. "I can get the clothes at the store just me a few hours to track down clothe perfect for everyone." And took out her purse from her bag and pulled out a wallet, "I should have 160,000 Yen from tips, which should enough for clothes."

"Wait a second, you have all that from tips?!" The Four CPU leaders said in unison, finding that bewildering in only being hear for only a few minutes.

"Yeah, I've been saving money from waitressing, so that's all from this summer. Come on, you think it's not an easy job for me?" she asked looking to the CPUs. "Don't worry; I'll be back in a bit. Mrs. Fukuhara, Ms. Fukuhara, thank you for your time, be right back." With a bow of respect, Gina walked from the living room, putting her shoes on and walked out the door. With Gina gone, everyone looked back to each other, now that clothes situation was settled; now it was just waiting for her to come back.

"Well Gi's got clothes duty, how about we head up to our room?" Akako requested looking at the group with a smile, "This way everyone." And squeeze passed everyone proceed to walk to her staircase, Fukuyo calling to her.

"Akako dear, before you get settled back I will need your help with dinner. It's been while since I've cooked for so many people!"

"Okay mom!" Akako called back, guiding everyone up towards the stairs and up to the second floor. Everyone meanwhile took gander at the walls showing pictures of the family and their friends, seeing faces they didn't know, which were friends and family members. They came up one of the room on the left, which had a sign that said 'Akako and Akihiro's room'. Seeing Akihiro open the door, they walked one by one into their room. For a room owned by the twins, it was pretty spacy, a lot of space from where they stood to the bed and from the bed to the TV. The twins and Chise took their spot on the bed while most of the CPUs and Candidates took spots on the bed and the floor. Noire took a gander to their entertainment system, seeing their Nintendo Wii U and PlayStation 3, seeing how they looked a lot like a version of her and Blanc's consoles.

"Those yours?" she asked, pointing to the consoles under TV stand. Akihiro nodded, before hopping off the bed to grab something from under the bed. He came back up holding a small chest that he held in his hands.

"Yes, both consoles are owned by me and my sister," he explained, placing the chest on the bed and opening it up for all to see. Even if the contents were normal and average at best, it was like seeing actual treasure for Neptune and her friends. Inside the chest were games that seem compatible to the Wii U and PlayStation 3. Close to fifteen games each for both consoles, including four handhelds, two resembling a larger Nintendo DS. The other hand held resembled a larger PlayStation Portable but was much bulkier than a normal one. To everyone, they look identical to their consoles and handhelds very well, a few cosmetics but all the same, "both the red New Nintendo 3DS and the white Vitas are ours."

"Hey, it might look different but mine's Noire's and Uni's head held," Neptune sad, picking up one of the Vitas and showing it to everyone, "Look I'm holding Uni."

"I feel like that joke was done before I don't know where." Uni murmured as Vert made herself comfortable on the bed.

"Besides the consoles, it's hard to believe you guys know so much about us, and how your parents are so nice about your assistance." Vert said, letting her kicking airless off the ground.

"I'm glad too, I think they understood very well this was our mission and that ASIC has been making a scene behind the scene, "Akako said, "but it's important we do our best. Numbers we have, but how to handle things isn't what we got until we know first things first who we are up against with the new members Gear saw."

"You want to know something?" Akihiro asked, putting the chest back under their bed and the hand held back where they went. "I'm actually the oldest twin of the two of us, Akako is the youngest."

"You're kidding?!" IF said bewildered, looking the two twins. "Akako looks more mature of the two of you."

"Well Aki was born one hour before me, I took a whole hour to be birthed," Akako said, laying her back to the sheets and looking up at her ceiling, a ceiling fan hung motionlessly, "I don't think there was something wrong with me, but I just wasn't born yet. I think dad worried I wouldn't make it, but finally I was born an hour after him."

"Whoa, I've heard of twins having a delay birth, but never before I got to hear it up close." Compa said, laying on the best just listening in.

"Yeah, but I think I'm glad to be here, otherwise," she rose to grab her brother into a hug, making him blush from the attention, "I wouldn't have a great twin brother and awesome friends. "

"T-thanks sis, but you're embarrassing me with the praise." Akihiro said, rubbing his cheek nervously as all eyes were on them.

"The love between siblings, what a grandest site." Chise said smiling at the Fukuhara twins. Neptune and Nepgear, as well as Noire and Uni and Blanc, Rom, and Ram smiled in agreement, except Vert only had a halfhearted smile. Her friends had siblings to call them their own, it was sad to realize she was alone in Leanbox. All the games she could play for ever and ever, but there was that empty feeling. There will come a day Leanbox will need a new CPU, but without a Candidate, what's she to do? Vert shook her head about it, best not worry about it too much right. Right now, she should enjoy her time with them and the families they do have, they will need her just as much they need them.

* * *

Gina returned to the house an hour on the dot, the white haired teen wheeling a large suitcase. When she walked inside the Fukuhara residence, she saw Hideaki watching the news, and just as they realized, it was another sighting of strange devices from ASIC. It was clearer ASIC wants to be seen, the more curious eyes want to see it for themselves, and the more people will go after their chips or devices. They were a cunny bunch, using the weary eyes of humans as perfect costumers, how clever indeed. But they were clever too, ASIC has no idea in Saitama are the CPUs and their friends. And when they strike, they'll be ready. Taking one last look of the TV, showing several new reporters, Chise made her way up the stairs.

She came up to the twins' room and opened the door, finding everyone just relaxing and settling in. Neptune, Rom, and Ram were playing Super Smash Brothers for the Wii U and it looks like Rom had the two CPUs on the ropes, Noire and Uni were reading several books with Blanc and Nepgear, while IF, Compa, and Plutia were chatting audibly with Akihiro and Chise. Vert was on one of the twins' laptops, already enjoying what games they had on there. When Gina place the suitcase to the ground, the loud thud caught everyone's attention to see the white haired teen.

"Gina, you're back!" Akihiro said delighted, jumping off the bed as everyone stopped what they were doing to standing in front of the teen.

"Yeah and I have all the clothes you will all need: shirts, dress, shoes, socks, under garments, pajamas, jewelry, everything that will have you fit right in," Gina said and opened the suitcase to show an assortment of clothing and jewelry. Everyone's eyes sparkled at the clothes, now they have the disguise of an actual normal girl.

"So now we can change clothes so we can fit in this world?" Neptune asked, picking up one of the hats and putting it on her head.

"Yes, plus we can't go aimlessly without looking like we are from not only Japan but Saitama." Noire said kneeling down to the suitcase to grab a jacket.

"And that's my cue to wait outside," Akihiro said grabbing his cellphone and proceeding to the door.

"Why?" Blanc asked cockling her head at the red hared teen.

"I'm a guy, and everyone, the CPUs, IF, and Compa, are all girls. And being the lone boy, it's only asking for that situation." Akihiro released the doorknob and looked back to his sister and his friends, "so I rather wait outside and not be in that situation."

"We know you for a few days, we can trust you not to peek." Vert said crossing her arms under her chest.

"No, you all trust me, but even if being a boy trust worthy or kind doesn't change the fact I am far from safe." He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, looking back to smile at his friends, "You'll understand. Besides, I got class mates to see how they're doing anyway, so it's a good opportunity for me." And close the door behind himself, leaving the others and the Akako, Chise, and Gina to themselves. They couldn't blame him, being a lone boy with so many cute girls, they know no harem plot will come out of this, but it's the fact he is a boy that makes it worse. Neptune sighed, even the genre savvy one such as herself did feel pity for him.

"We should get changed and warning, keep all hands and eyes to your person while we all get naked in front of each other." Neptune's eyes shot directly to Vert, the blonde CPU seeing her purple eyes stare sharply at her, "That includes you Vert, touch my sister and I will make sure you never see Leanbox again."

"Since when did Nep-Nep be so serious about Nepgear?" Compa asked looking to IF for the answer at hand as her brunette hared friend crossed her seriously at Neptune with a scowl.

"Since it dawned to her how horribly mistreated she put her sister in Lady Plutia's dimension for ten years." IF said scowling as Neptune looked at her darkly, her eyes flashing as she screamed.

"Why must you turn this room into a house of lies?!" her voice echoed the door from Akihiro's point of view as he chuckled at what he could hear. From what's going on, IF finally said it that she treated her sister terribly in Plutia's dimension and Neptune, true to her own self, denies it. He took his spot to the hallway and leaned against the wall. Taking his cellphone out, he fiddles around the menu to his messages, one in particular was from someone. The sender was named Gorou Yukimura. Opening the message read out:

 _Hey Akihiro,_

 _Hope you had a great summer break, I know I did. Sorry we couldn't catch up, but I was visiting family with my sister, so we were very busy. Anyway, hope you are doing okay Akihiro. Hope your sister and the girls didn't put you into anything crazy again. But I'll be back the day after and be at Saitama Mall, hope to see you here._

 _Gorou Yukimura_

 _P.S, hope you made an excellent summer._

Before Akihiro could reply back, he could hear Neptune and Noire talking and from how it sounded, Noire was getting touchy feely on Neptune for a chance.

"Hey, did you gain weight in Ultradimension?" Noire's voice said aloud, sounding like she grabbed at Neptune, making her jump in shock.

"Ahh, d-d-don't you touch me there, I said keep your hands to yourself Black Heart!" and the sound of a slap echoes the room.

"Ow, I was just curious, you didn't have to hit me." Noire said hurtfully, not retaliating back, but seem hurt from that than anything else. Akihiro chuckled before typing away his reply:

 _Gorou, let's just say things have gotten funnier._

* * *

An hour had passed and Akihiro had fell asleep with his phone in his hands, not sure if his new friends were finish getting dressed. His phone was still in the messaging tab, finishing what was the fifth friend he contacted from school. While he fell asleep, someone did come out the room and see the red haired teen still in the hallway. Smiling down at him, they shook his shoulders to watch him up.

"Aki, Akihiro, wake up." A gentle voice whispered in his ear. Akihiro's red eyes opened to see the image of Gina fading into focus. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked on to see Gina standing over him.

"Gina, did I fall asleep?" he yawned looking at the white haired girl with a sleepily smile.

"Only for an hour, everyone is ready and dressed. Ready to go see the others?" asked Gina holding out a hand for Akihiro to get up. He gladly grabbed it, allowing the white haired girl to lift him off the hallway floor back on his feet. He was a little groggily, getting up made his legs feel weak, but he felt his legs feel able to move and look to his bedroom door and they both walk back in. There, both Akako and Chise stood in front of their two of their friends' view point of the Gameindustri girls. With their hands behind their back, they smiled towards Akihiro as they turn around and present the girls to him like a game show host. There they were smiles and nervous gazes on their faces, were the CPUs, IF, and Compa dressed in new clothes.

Neptune's new clothes were the style fitted a middle or high school like girl. Her D-pad hairclips were gone, replaced with a purple and white hat with a red rose accessory and red ribbons. Her dress was a lilac color with a smaller long sleeve jacket button up with one dark blue button over a white top and purple bow in the front. The frills of the dress were white as her leggings were purple. Her underdress skirt was white with ruffles and her shoes were lavender color. Completing the look was a white shaped hair clip on her left side of her hair.

Nepgear's new clothes were more of a casual look than her Sailor Uniform she normally wore. Her white sailor suit top was similar to her Planeptune theme clothes: white and purple with a front silver zipper and short sleeves. Her shorts were hot pink while her shoes were brown with her socks reaching up her ankles. Her white D-Pad hairclip were gone, replace with a sunflower hairclip on her left side of her hair.

Noire's new clothes resembled closely to an idol out on the town. Her twintails remained; the ribbons that tied them were black with a white lining. Her over shirt was short-sleeved with an opened collar and blue while the under shirt was solid black. Her pants were dark blue reaching to her ankles, finishing the look was black tennis shoes. Her red eyes were covered by a pair of black trimmed glasses as she held her right arm with her left with a smile.

Uni's new clothes resembled a standard school uniform too, her own Twintails remain and tied with black and blue ribbons. Her top was black with a white collar lining and a red bow and black skirt. Her leggings were white reaching up to her knees. On both her wrists were five bracelets on each of her wrists. Like Noire and her glasses, Uni wore a pair of black earrings in her ears. Around her neck was a silver necklace, connecting an opal gem to a silver chain.

Blanc's new clothes were a style close to her own Lowee attire, perfect for her. She wore a white and brown cloak that reached down her legs with a black skirt and matching black leggings. Blanc's white bandage was gone, replaced with a brawn scarf around her left ankle. She also had short black boots and a white hat on her head. From how it looked, Blanc could be a few years older if she could.

Rom and Ram as twins they are, both wore identical clothes corresponding to their colors. In Rom's short hair was a powder blue bow while in Ram's hair, was a pale pink bow. Their tops were a pure white with several ruffles on the short sleeve cuffs to the collar, whereas their long skirts were their respectful color: blue for Rom, pink for Ram. In the front of the skirt, a star shaped flower was in the front of the skirt. Their socks reached midway up their ankles, Rom wearing blue converse shoes while Ram wore pink, each with their own ruffled anklet. On their wrist was a ruffled bracelet on their writing arm and finishing the outfit was a choker around their necks.

Vert's new clothes fitted more of a casual college student than the rest of the group. Vert's long blonde hair tied with a lime green colored bow, the ponytail resting on her shoulder. She wore a light green top with a knee length pink skirt with a white top under it with a green bow in the front too. She had a pink bag with two white strips at the top and she is wearing a pair of earring with a small red ball on each. How she now presents herself, her new appearance showed her age very well.

IF's new clothes was stylish than the CPUs; promptly ditching her usual attire in favor of someone who dresses more fashionable. IF's brunette hair now hung loosely as her green ribbon was tied back behind her head as her clothes felt more leeway for movement. A blue jean jacket was over a loosely red shirt as her skirt was paste colored and reaching down to her knees. Her short-heeled shoes completed her attire as she still held one of her phones in her hands.

Compa's new outfit like her friend IF's was more fashionable and casual as her. Removing her headband, Compa's peach colored hair was resting from her back and shoulders, her new attire completing her appearance. A red long sleeve shirt and a silver necklace were around her neck as a leotard spotted skirt reached down to her knees. On her right wrist was an assortment of bracelets and on her left wrist was an analog wristwatch. On her feet was a pair of brown short heel shoes as her feet covered by a par of white stockings.

Lastly, Plutia's new clothes were more simple and comfortable looking, something someone like Plutia would choose to wear. Plutia's long hair was out it's ponytail, resting loosely from her back. She now wore a light blue one-piece dress and a hat of the same color. Her own Planeptune choker was gone; instead, a purple choker with a purple lily took its place. She also wore purple leggings underneath her clothing with matching slip on shoes.

"Whoa look at all of you!" Akihiro said with amazement, seeing he many new clothes his new friends were wearing. They really look like they could fit in this world and pull it off effortlessly. Noire smile, tugging at her Twin tails with a confident smile on her face.

"Well, we can't change our hair colors, but looking the part is what we can do." She looked to her fellow CPUs, IF, and Compa who needed in agreement, "but we are here in this world better we do our best to know a lot of Japan, so no one thinks we are from overseas or worse from another world."

"You do have a point," Vert said crossing her own arms, as always, "We know nothing that isn't just from info from our world. We should try to study about Saitama and other Japanese cities."

"Study huh? I don't like it, but it saves people from knowing we're CPUs from our world." Neptune said putting her hands into her skirt pockets, "but anyway, we're here, got new clothes, what do we next?"

"Well tomorrow, it's getting you registered to our school. It's not a big deal for new students coming in at the start of a new term, so you'll be able to come as long the principal will allow it." Chise said, looking at the small clock by the bed reading 5:56 pm. "We should be heading home; I do want to see how my family's doing."

"Me too, Mom and Dad probably want to know how I'm doing since I did have to buy all those clothes for you." Gina said smiling, grabbing her bag from the floor and made her to the door. "Chi, want me to walk you home?"

"Sure, thanks Gina." Chise replied, turning to the CPUs, IF, and Compa. "Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Plutia, IF, Compa, we'll be seeing you tomorrow morning to go the school to get the Nep Sisters and Lastation Sisters registered. Then, we'll see what will do next."

"Okay, see you tomorrow you two." Vert waved to the wo girls.

"Bye-bye!" Ram waved, seeing both Chise and Gina left the room and close the door behind them. Now it was just the twins and girls from Gameindustri left behind in the room. Akako immediately took her spot on her bed.

"Well, we have a little time before dinner and bath, what should we do?" she asked, looking up at her ceiling again.

"How about a few rounds of Mario Kart, I want to see if it's good as the version we have back home." Blanc said walking over to the TV and picking up the Wii U Gamepad.

"Sure, but don't expect mercy. There's no friends in Mart Kart." Akihiro said in mock dark tone. Blanc only smirked, cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

"Bring it on, Fukuhara."

* * *

After many rounds of eight way Mario Kart racing, it was already sundown for everyone, So Akako abandon one round to help her mother in the kitchen, as promise. After that, it was shouting and cheering up in the Twins; bedroom, most from blanc who was the best player of the game (being of course the one who made it in her world after, knowing all the tricks). When it was time for dinner, everyone piled into the dining and ate with Fukuyo and Hideaki. To the parents it was like having a full family at dinner again, as their guest were always from their jobs all the time. Despite how they acted, everyone even Neptune, behave well at the dinner table. Was it because they showed manners to the parents who gave them a place to stay or was it because it was late and there was no time to kid around. In addition, they just played Mart Kart and probably drained about being loud. Instead, the CPUs shared their stories about their adventures in Gameindustri, telling their hosts everything about the world. When questions about Plutia's world came up, Plutia explained how her world, CPUs were born from a CPU memory, not from the people's faith like Neptune's. Even then, she does not know why it works like that, not because she never listens to Histoire, but there is so much she doesn't know. When talking about experiences, Nepear mentioned coming to Plutia's world (Not until everyone gave Neptune the stink eye, they were not please when Nepgear when into full detail of her sister being the worst sister ever to her there). Neptune was so deep in her soup; she wishes she was the soup right now after that

The nighttime sky of Saitama was beautiful the moment it was complete dark, except for the streetlamps outside in the streets. Noire has already finished her shower, after waiting for Uni, Neptune, and Nepgear to finish first. There was three bathrooms: the parents, downstairs and upstairs, and because hers and Uni's new room was upstairs alongside the Twins and Neptune and Nepgear, she shared that bathroom while Vert, IF, Compa, Blanc, Plutia, Rom, and Ram, shared the downstairs one. She carried her towel in her arms, her twin tails undone letting her black hair out. Her black nightgown the same as her one from her world, except a small white bow in the front of the gown. Sighing to herself about a great shower and peace, she spotted Akihiro sitting on the hallway floor. His pajamas consisted on a red two piece shorts and shirt, with a symbol of Japan's flag on the front pocket. Happy to see him, she walked over to him.

"What you up too?" asked, getting the red head's attention and he looked up to see her standing over him. He smiled up at him, wondering what she wanted from him.

"Oh, just checking more messages from my friends from school," He replied, showing Noire the phone as she sat beside him, "I told him we are helping our new friends get adjusted to school here, so we might see them the next day after registration is done."

"I see, that's interesting." She replied, putting her back against the wall more. "Akihiro, um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Akihiro replied, putting his phone back in his shorts pocket.

"How come you are, well you? She asked again, confusing him as he shrugged.

"I don't quite understand, explain." He said dryly.

"Most boys I know would jump at the chance at peaking, but you didn't. You're not being a gentleman, how come?" Noire asked curiously, her bare feet moving around.

"I don't know, just who I am I guess Noire." Akihiro said, sitting up straight and hugging his knees. "Outside of my class mates, I was always the lone boy; even to my friends I was just normal. It was not like there was something wrong with me, but I choose to not how boys do act. Trust me, I'm nothing like Annoydeath and definitely not CFW Brave, I'm just me."

"That's good to hear, just wanted to know." Noire said before putting a hand to his shoulders, smiling at him, "You don't seem to have any hidden motives that's all I want to know."

"You thought I had some hidden reasons, Noire you don't give me enough credit." He replied, getting up from the floor and Noire did as well, "Well, see you in the morning."

"Sure, see you." Noire replied, making a small walk to hers and Uni's room, just before Akihiro called her back.

"If I ask you something honestly, you won't take it the wrong way and assume things, won't you?" he asked, putting his back to the wall again.

"Oh course, you're my friend so of course I should know you're being honest." She said, putting her towel behind her back.

"You were actually pretty cute in your new clothes, that's the truth." He said sheepishly, scratching his chin in embarrassment. Noire's cheeks went pink, smiling at that complement.

"Thank you, good night." In addition, without another word she opened her bedroom door and vanished from sight. Akihiro sighed, turning to his room's door. It sounded much better in his head, something nice to Noire and it came out like that, hopefully it wasn't cheesy or anyone heard that, they would get the wrong idea too.

"Great, say a compliant and you just rip it out of a harem manga, I need to try better." Moreover, walked into his room. His sister was already in their bed, taking his spot on her right ad was already ready to go to sleep. _'Still, I am Noire's friend; still odd a feeling but I will enjoy it.'_

And it wasn't long that Akihiro went to sleep, thoughts of what's to come tomorrow in his head.

* * *

In the dead of night, a hooded figure drift aimless through the streets of Saitama. The ends of a black cloak billowed in the cool wind as they made it to their destination. A large building stood before them, the Windows darken in the night and several lit up the place. In the front of the building, was another hooded figure stand there, waiting for them. When they walked closer, the other figure spoke up. Their tone was mature, solider like, as they looked at the first.

"Ma, I was expecting you would be here in time." The figure said her voice quite feminine, "Everyone is waiting for you."

"Shūtā," the first figure said removing their hood to reveal their face. Skin a light tan, the face of the figure was a woman in her early twenties. Black and red unkempt hair, with some of her hair covering her right eye. Her visible eye was a bright crimson, "how you know it was me?"

"You aren't that hard to tell Ma, but I was asked by the others to wait for you." Shūtā said and removed her own hood. Like Ma, her face was a light tan; her eyes a dark brown and her hair sandy brown and cut short. Her face stare stoic at her, just before putting a hand to her hip, "Now that here, we must commence out first meeting in the human world."

"Yes Shūtā." Ma replied, seeing Shūtā open the doors and followed her inside. The building was like a makeshift base, having what someone would need. Froom beds, sinks, a fridge, it was a like another home. Several banners read 'Support ASIC' was another the walls and tables, even several items that belonged to ASIC were scattered around the many rooms. In what resemble a meeting room, were several women and a lone young man, each wearing a block cloak and hoods lowered down. They stood by a fireplace, just turning around to see Ma and Shūtā

"Ma you made it. We were expecting you." Spoke the first of the group. Her pink hair was unkempt and several places of fur was visible as she stared at Ma with piercing red eyes.

"You were supposed to scope the area, not take this long." Spoke the next young woman on the pink haired woman on her left. Her blonde hair tied into a long braid and hung down her back.

"Āchā and Tachi, we were told by Lady Magic to wait for them tonight." Spoke another one of the group, putting her hand to another for agreement. Her black hair tied into twin Tails with black ribbons and brown eyes staring to her partner on her right.

"Kokoro, when this meeting is over, let's take a bath together. You look like you're still tired from the shift from Hyper dimension." The girl on her right said putting her hand to her with a smile. Her white hair is tied into a plaited braid and behind her head and her purple eyes looked to her partner and then to.

"Seishin, I think a bath will have to wait, mostly because we will need to get back to work." The youngest and lone boy said, putting hands into his cloak pocket. Hus blonde hair is spiky swift back, slightly long and small black eyes. On his tan face, he has a long, X-shaped scar across his face.

"Āchā and Tachi, Kokoro, Seishin, and Nekketsu, sorry for the wait. I do appreciate you waiting for me," Ma said bowing to her them. She looked around, noticing someone was missing, "hey, where's Kinpatsu?"

"Lady Kinpatsu?" Kokoro asked cocking her head, "She's assisting Master Judge and Trick; they can't run factories on their own."

"Nothing personal, but those two are a worry for Magic, so she's sending her to keep an eye on them." Āchā said with a sigh shaking her head.

"True, and Trick's love for 'tender maidens' makes him not work just for his loli habits." Nekketsu said putting her hands out of his pockets.

Ma looked to a clock on the wall, looking at the time and wondering when Magic would arrive. 9:57 pm, still a few hours since sun down, and they were supposed to meet with Magic now. She and Shūtā stood next to the other members, putting her own hands to her pockets as two figures faded into the room. First was CFW Magic, her appearance standing out from the others and her more revealing attire than the others. The other figure dressed in same black cloak as the others, their hood over their head. Upon seeing them, the seven members of ASIC all bowed in respect to the two.

"Lady Magic, Master Brave, an honor to be in your presence." Ma said looking up at the two. While Magic looked more exposed, Brave still hidden in his hood, she could not see his face without trying to look into the hood.

"How's Master Brave? Is he recovering?" Tachi asked, concerned for the ASIC leader.

"His appearance is still adjusting, but it's more his mind that's issue." CFW Magic said, putting a long finger to his hood and removed the hood and everyone stared at Brave's face.

"How did he turned into human?" Seishin asked, looking up at Magic and Brave.

"We aren't quite sure this transformation; it's still why he hasn't spoken as much. But I am here to know your report." CFW Magic said, putting the hood back over Brave's head, "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Yes Lady Magic, this afternoon, a strange energy spike was in Saitama Park. We don't know the cause of it, as the energy vanished." Āchā said, pulling out a notebook and putting it under her arm.

"Were you able to identify the source?" Mag asked crossing her arms.

"No, when we went to the park, we couldn't find it anymore. Just hidden from us." Nekketsu said looking at his comrades for agreement.

"It could be the CPUs," Kokoro suggested hands behind her back, "They might have come to this world."

"We shouldn't worry about them," Seishin said putting her arms around Kokoro, "Without those HDD they have, they aren't at their fullest. I think we can take them."

"I wouldn't underestimate them. Even at their base form, they are powerful. Remember, they are weakening without shares, but don't think you'll win with that disadvantage." Magic said her tone much more serious, "but we won't let them win like before, that's why I leave it to you, Generals of ASIC, to show the CPUs we aren't going to let them stop the revival of our Goddess."

"Yes ma'am!" The Generals said unison, standing in salute at the Leaders. As Ma put her hand from her head, her eyes went back to the silence Brave. She cocked her head and thought about Brave, looking more deeply at him.

' _Master Brave, his face looks very young as a human. So why? Is it because he cares for the children's happiness. I don't know.'_

* * *

 **Neptune and her friends make their new home in Saitama, but the enemy is slightly aware of their presence there as the mystery of CFW Brave's new look confuses the Generals. Now a new day starts for Neptune's friends as the first battle in the human world will soon come.**

 **Next Time: Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's revival: New Friends, new frontier**

 **Chapter 6: New Aliases and registration! The Goddesses' human world experiences**

* * *

 **Michael: And that's chapter 5 of ASIC's Revival, basically a transition into Saitama for Neptune and the others. Hopefully everyone is very well into anime and Visual Novels to guess the new clothes they are wearing, they mostly based on their Seiyus or Voice Actresses' characters' clothes and several are based on Japanese fashion. A bit of development on Noire and Akihiro's new friendship, but again don't get the wrong idea. They aren't fall for each other; they are just friends. I have 104 chapter titles in my story layout, and slowly but surely, I'm creating so many chapters, many recurring characters for this, so if feels alive. So truth time, have you seen many stories that give actual character to Peashy of all people, who's only gimmick was punching Neptune and being a CPU. Have you seen a story having all the Makers and Oracles in one story and not forgetting them in favor of favoritism? I don't want to forget any of them, so don't worry about not seeing any favorite. Also, I got other stories coming once I get all my other projects not only with layouts and planning, but actual time to get through them. I have two Post Megadimension stories coming, both set in their own universe. One about Noire's Senior CPU during Uzume/Uranus' time and was revived and must beat an old force she thought she sealed away with my own male Maker. The other story is a parody of war Alternate Universe fics with Neptune as the main villain and her and Noire's daughter trying to bring peace to her world by the help of Hyper Dimension Neptune and her friends. The story also takes cues from Tales of Xillia 2 with my CPU in the same style of both Ludger and Elle respectfully. Also, I have noticed a few Mary Sue CPU original character or most not getting it, again I won't say names.**

 **Now, you have introduced to my seven Generals in name and face only, you'll see Ma in action coming soon in Chapter 7/8 of this story. And these Generals are not in the same league as Underling, they aren't weaklings and they aren't comic relief except maybe how one will act and if you noticed the one general in a guy, take your pick who he'll fall for. Who he's based on will tell you his kind of character. And try to guess Brave's new look.**

 **So hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you real soon in the next update. Take care.**


	6. New Aliases and registration!

**Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's revival: New Friends, new frontier**

 **Chapter 6: New Aliases and registration! The Goddesses' human world experiences**

* * *

The first sunrise of a new day in Saitama, the town where the four teenagers represent a different world were ready to start another day finally home in their own beds. Chise was first to wake up in her own home, seeing the rays of sunlight dance off her bed. She rubbed the sleep from her, her green hair all unkempt and messy, pulling herself out of her bed and stretched her arms. Her room was not as spacy as the twins' bedroom. The queen sized bed had a lime green and white comforter and pillows raised by a wood bed frame. Her room's wall were a light green and creamy white, having a second door leading to her bathroom and another door that led to a walk in closet. Her white dresser was under her window which was littered with many plush dolls of anime characters. As she walked over to her dresser to get dressed, she spotted her transformation bracelet glistening in the sunlight. She only stared at it and smiled at it, a reminder that what she experienced wasn't a dream and she had become a hero to Gameindustri and will fight against ASIC. Getting dressed, she placed her bracelet on her wrist before smiling to herself.

"Okay," she said, letting the sun dance on her face, "the first real day of my new mission. Best not disappoint. My friends have a lot to learn about this world, I must be ready."

"Chise, you awake? Breakfast is ready!" a woman's voice called from downstairs. Chise walk to her door to open it and called down to the source of the voice.

"Okay mom, be right down!" Chise called back before turning around to a picture of her friends and her during the summer break. She was being hugged by Akako at the time, she looking off embarrassed while Akihiro and Gina were just smiling so casually. It was also their trip to the beach. It was one of the few times they had a chance to get out more than just staying in Saitama. Taking one last look of herself and her friends, she walked from her room and down the stairs to the dining room.

When Chise walked into the dining room, she found her family all present and accounted for, all seeing their family member bright and early. One of her family members ran to hug her with a greeting. Looking like a smaller version of Chise, her light green hair was cut short with several of her bangs held up by several bobby pins. Her casual clothes was a white shirt with red dots and a teal colored jacket with black silhouettes of birds printed on it. Her blue skirt is ruffled with layers as her black hi tops shoes completed her appearance.

"Morning Chise!" the little girl greeted, feeling the small girls embrace. Chise smiled down at the little girl and patted her head.

"Morning Mayumi," Chise said, pulling Mayumi from her and walking to the table where she looked to her mother putting her breakfast in front of her. Her appearance looked more adult than her, her green hair is a darker shade than her daughter's. Her blue eyes are livelier than hers, looking at her with a smile. She was dressed professionally as a reporter, wearing a beige buttoned up shirt and black pencil skirt and brown slip on dress shoes. Her dark green hair is held up in a shore ponytail while her lips covered with pink lipstick, "oh and morning mom."

"Morning Chise dear. Wasn't expecting you home last night before I arrived from the station. Usually you're busy with friends." Mrs. Eguchi said, taking her seat at the table with her family.

"Oh well, we weren't that busy, so we turned in for the night." She said halfheartedly, smiling to her family. While it was true they had to head home, it was two days they haven't seen their homes, it was only hours or so here in the human world. Of course to her family, they never left.

"I see, well it isn't like you four to turn up before sundown, must not been a big deal." Spoke her father while drinking a cup of coffee. Looking much taller than his wife, His facial feature was gruffer with the trimmed mustache and small sharp green eyes shows the appearance of a businessman, his green hair cut short and trimmed. He was dressed today in his business attire of his blue suit and red tie and his brown dress shoes. He looked to his daughter's wrist, eyeing a new bracelet he never saw before, "that's a particular bracelet you have there, Chise. Did someone give it to you?"

"This?" Chise asked, looking to her arm which showed her Transformation bracelet in plain sight, "Just something Akako and the others gave me when we went to the park. Just a bracelet after all."

"Looks too elegant and well-made to be some bracelet, Chise." Another family member said eyeing how the bracelet wasn't some collectible toy she saw in stores. Looking more of a High School Student than Chise, green hair is down to her back, several strands pushed behind her ears with her green eyes showing much youth in her. She dresses more outgoing then her younger sister's doll like attire. A black short sleeve shirt with black and white stripes on the collar to the shoulders. Her skirt was black with white lily flowers and her footwear a pair of black short heels She walked over to Chise and picked up her arms, making her sister blush just that her sister would pick up her arm like, "Yeah, very well made, no paint chipping at all."

"A- Arisu, please let go of my arm?" she asked blushing, yanking her arm and looking away from her sister. Arisu only smiled at her sister's shyness and patted her head.

"But regardless, glad to see you are opening up more since we moved here, Chise," Arisu said and wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her, "so proud of you!"

"Stop embarrassing me Arisu!" Chise shouted, feeling her face heat up every second as she finally removed herself from her other sister's grasp. She sighed and took a breath looked to her mother now with a serious stare, "Mom, there was something I wanted to ask you about. It's about some of the new reports you were taking about in the news."

"Which one Chise?" Mrs. Eguchi asked curiously.

"There was something about strange devices you found on your reports." Chise said, tapping at her wrist as her older sister returned to her seat with the rest of the family's eyes on her and her mother.

"I see. Well, a couple of months ago, well to be more accurate the summer, we have been reporting these strange devices on our news station. Even others have picked up the story and has spread far. The problem is, no one could identify the items, it was like they came from another world." Mrs. Eguchi said as Chise crossed her own arms and pondered.

' _I see, so one no one can identify them in this world, so it means two things. One, the items does resemble what they look like from the games. And two, they don't look like they look completely like the items to blend into our real world.'_ Chise thought uncrossing her arms and looked back to her mother.

"But Erina, you sure no one was able to identify the items or where they came from?" Mr. Eguchi asked. Erina shook her head to her husband.

"That's what everyone's been trying to uncover, but it's really a tough report to crack Katsuro." Erina said.

"Well whatever is going on, I'm sure someone will crack it." Mayumi said, taking a bite of her breakfast.

' _Don't worry, we will. My family doesn't understand all of this has something to do with ASIC, but it's best they don't know. I-I don't want them to worry about me.'_ Chise thought, gripping her hands tightly into a ball. She looked back to her breakfast and proceed to eat it, thinking out how important this mission will be. Now the they have the powers and have the CPUs in their world, it was important to educate them on this world and of course register the sisters to their school. When she finally finished her breakfast, she placed the dishes and cup in the sink, wash them clean, and place them on a dish rack before looking to her family. "Well I'll be out today."

"Already, what you're up to?" Erina asked.

"Well we have some new friends and it's their first time in Saitama, so we're helping them adjust here and they'll be at our school." Chise explained, arms behind her back.

"Really, you made some new friends, that's wonderful Chise!" Arisu said with delight.

"What they're like?" Katsuro asked, taking a sip of his coffee again before looking to his daughter.

"Well they're all girls, mostly around my age, their oldest is a close to college student and their youngest are close to first year middle school students." Chise said halfheartedly going by how the CPUs look and putting them in appropriate school systems they would in.

"Wow, how many?" Mayumi asked blinking her green eyes in interest at what her older sister was up to.

"Eleven, the oldest is a girl with blonde hair and looks very mature." She said referring to Vert and when has to, her mature nature as the oldest looking CPU.

"What's her name?" Arisu asked curiously too, making Chise flinch in panic. She knew this was coming the moment she was expecting someone to ask her questions on what their names are. If she went out and said Vert, not only it would expose the CPUs, but also their family would think she's crazy and it's the men in the white coats that would visit her tonight. She had to think of something, anything, to get out of this situation. Then it finally hit her like a bolt of lightning, didn't Noire knew this was going to happen, remembering the words of the black haired CPU. It was the other day while they were waiting for Gina to come back and they were sitting together and Noire gave her some advice, just in case.

" _Listen, if someone asks you our names and you can't reveal our real names, here's the aliases I was going to tell everyone. Like, if you are asked about Vert, her name is…"_ And she spoke finally, her voice back to her usual calm demeanor, "Rina Akiyama, her name is Rina Akiyama."

"Rina huh, that's a nice name, she must be a lovely friend." Katsuro said beaming at her daughter, Chise rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

"She's an okay girl," she admitted smiling to her family, "but she's quite the character. Only child, but very clinging to the younger girls. She's a clingy needy girl and we lover her for it." but thought feeling a possible dread for saying that, ' _Vert's going to kill me, I'm sure that spear has been deep in her victims before.'_

"Well hopefully we get to meet her." Erina said as Chise walked up to her parents and hugged them one by one. She then hugged her sisters too and they hugged them back, Chise now facing her own family with a soft smile on her face.

"Well I'm off, see you later everyone!" and with a wave of her hand, she walked out the dining room to grab her things and leave. Her family was left in the dining room and for a moment, surprised by how little by little, Chise had changed. It was only a few years ago they moved to Saitama and Chise became so quiet during the move, even her clothes choices were different. But when she became friends with the Fukuhara siblings, she was a little happier now than ever. Her clothes haven't change seeing as she grown accustom to them, but they like seeing her smile more. Chise was still growing up, hopefully to see her smile and open up again. When they heard Chise running down the steps and finally close the door behind her, they hope she had a good day.

* * *

Gina woke up to sound of her Cellphone alarm, the sound of 'Honey Come by Yui Orgura' echoed the whole room as Gina's left hand fidget aimlessly to silence the phone as she rose from her covers. Her white hair was riddled with bed head, pushing her hair back to take a deep yawn. She slipped out her bed and went to her dresser, gathering her clothes before grabbing her undergarments and a white bathrobe. She left her room, the hallway was silent without the occasional sounds of her siblings or parents, meaning they were downstairs for breakfast. When she stepped into the bathroom, she walked towards the showers and started the water, stripping off her pajamas to step into the warm water. She allowed the water to dance off her body, letting her mind be at peace as she collected her thoughts. The past few days were like a real event straight out an anime, traveling to another world, making new friends, and picked to save their world from an old threat. If this was a dream, she would gladly not wake from it. But this wasn't, and she had to do her best for her friends, both new and old friends. But as she still washed herself, the thought of messing up, felling she got others hurt… like her father, haunted her.

How long was it, six years since the incident at her parent's restaurant, when someone tried to rob it? When they saw her all bruised up and trying to stop her dad from getting shot. She only was able to stop the robber but her dad was grazed on the arm. She didn't want her dad hurt, she wished she didn't try to be a hero. The robber was thrown in jail, even given the death penalty, it was justice she wanted, that the man who hurt her father pay for. But she never wanted him shot, she never wanted him hurt. She panicked at first, then tried to be a hero. She felt awful, yet all her family didn't blame her. But she blamed herself, she blamer herself and it still bothered her. Before being friends with the twins and Chise, the news of the robbery was the talk of the city. Everyone called her a hero, the hero who saved on the best chefs in Saitama. But she wasn't a hero, she was first a coward and reckless. She doesn't deserve the praise. What if she fails her mission and her friends get hurt or worse, die? Can she live with the guilt of her friends dying? She never thought about their blood on her hands, seeing her own hands already stained with the blood of her father's She sighed, her eyes closed as her face pointed up to the shower head.

' _I can't think of a world without my friends or dad, it's just awful. When it all happened, I wanted to better myself, be a lot stronger, be a little tougher. My clothes changed, I was much more mature, but I was still me. When I met the twins and Chise, they respected me not as a hero of Gureyuri, but as my own person. They saw me like a big sister but inside, I'm just a frightened little girl affected by the past.'_ She put to her left hand to her chest as her other hand turned the water off. She stood in the shower with a serious look on her face, her white hair dripping down her back as she stepped out the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She grabbed a second towel to dry her hair and then dried her own body with the other towel. When she grabbed her undergarments and bathrobe and put them on, she grabbed a white hair brush and brushed her hair, looking at herself in the mirror.

' _Still, I've grown a lot since then. Taller, a little leaner, I think my stomach is little tone, but just a little. Ever since I took the job helping in the restaurant, my cooking skills have improved too.'_ She thought, finally finished brushing her hair, let her hair lay dry and behind her back, finishing stripping off her towel to put on her undergarments and then tying up her bathrobe. She finally walked out the bathroom but only found the something rubbing on her legs. She looked down to find a small white furred cat, meowing beside her. looking no older than five years old, it looked up at her with black cat eyes. It was slightly tubby, whether was the fur or how she fed it was here or there. She kneeled down and patted it on the head, smiling to it.

"Morning Masako, how you doing?" she asked patting the patted on its head. The cat purred into her and she smiled at it, finally picking it up, struggling a little. "There we go, would you like to come with me, would like the company while I get dress."

Masako meowed a response, which meant yes to her. She carried her cat towards her room and placed her on her bed, walking towards her dresser and the clothes she left on the bed. She laid her on her bed and stripped off her bathrobe, letting the white fluffy robe fall on Masako. The white cat played around within it before poking its head out the front, seeing her owner getting dressed. Gina finished pushing her hair from inside her shirt before noticing her transformation bracelet. A symbol she not represents Leanbox and Vert/Green Heart, she put it on her wrist before turning around to her cat, now fully clothed. She smiled to the cat again, placing a gentle hand to its head.

"Masako, you wouldn't believe what has happened to me." she said to the cat like it was a person talking back, "I went to this whole different world and was chosen to protect it. I even have clothes straight out of a Magical Girl anime, it was so cool. Now I'm here to keep this big bad from destroying this world. It's not gonna be easy and if you could understand me, then you would know I'm afraid. I'm afraid I might screw up, but I think it proves one thing, I'm still me, and what I am think is that fear is my own struggle and strength," She kneeled down to look at her cat face to face, Masako softly walked over to Chise and licked her face. She giggled at her pet, patting her on her head, "well I'll be going, I'll let you have the bed to yourself, just no hairballs and 'leavings'. Bye Masa, see you tonight." She gave the cat one last hug and walked out the room, her cat curling up at the foot of the bed.

Gina walked down the steps towards the living room, seeing someone looking through a book. His appearance was quite older and much more mature looking than her, his white hair short and slightly bed ridden, his gray eyes covered by a pair of glasses. His causal appearance is a white shirt under a gray and blue jacket and black jeans. His shoes were a pair of black tennis shoes while he wore a visible wristwatch on his right wrist. He sleeves were rolled up, revealing several fainted scars that when Gina saw them, she froze up seeing them. She never liked seeing those scares, but her father looked to her with a smile.

"Morning Gina!" he greeted to his daughter, waving a hand to call her over, "I'm looking for a new dessert to have on the menu, what do you think of this one?" he held up the book to show her daughter the picture of a Japanese dessert. It was a traditional Japanese dessert looking made with anko and cubes and agar, a white translucent jelly on display in a round bowl. Seeing it made Gina's mouth alight water in anticipation to make it, but before she started to dropped, she looked up to father again before she rather eats that than breakfast.

"I think everyone would like Anmitsu a lot dad. Mostly me." Gina said before a low growling interrupted the two as the white haired teen chucked before rubbing her stomach, "guess I am hungry this morning." As her dad got up and patted her on the head. While she was a few feet shorter than him, she was still the youngest child.

"Well we should go eat Gina, come on." he said and he took the lead to the kitchen with Gina in toe. In the kitchen, the rest of her family were in there also sitting at the table with the prepared meals. The first was her dad's wife and her mother. Unlike her white hair, her mother had a clear cyan color and tied into a long ponytail and her green eyes are covered by a blue framed pair of glasses. Her casual attire is a brown jacket over a plain white shirt and black skirt with a pair of short black boots. She was quite shorter than her dad, looking taller than her.

On her mother's right was a girl smaller than her. Looking the shortest of the family, her white hair is cut pass her ears and her red eyes are soft and youthful. She dresses the plainest of the family, wearing a black shirt and skirt combo and a pair of black short heels.

Lastly on her little sister's left, was the oldest of the family to the siblings. The oldest sibling of the family, He was quite built for a waiter and chef of the restaurant. His cyan hair is cut short with his green eyes matching his mother's eyes. His casual clothes are more fitting someone who goes out into the town. He wore a gray long sleeve jacket and matching shirt with a thin black scarf around his neck. When her family saw her, they greeted her with a smile as her little sister waved to her to take her seat beside her and her brother.

"Morning Gina!" her sister greeted happily looking to her older sister. Gina smiled to her as her dad took his spot by his wife while Gina spoke to her.

"Morning Eiko," she said to her before looking to her breakfast consist of eggs, toast with jam beside her plate and a glass of orange juice. She looked to her brother and smiled to him too, "Morning Katsu."

"Morning to you too Chise, was surprised you made it home. Thought you were going to be out all day, then you wanted to grab your tips for clothes shopping," Katsu said taking a sip of coffee before looking to her again, "speaking of that, who did you buy it for, some friends you met?"

"You could say that bro," she replied halfheartedly not knowing to say about her new friends without revealing their names just yet since they don't have aliases yet. She took another sip and look to her family, all of them eager to hear about the, They're new to Saitama, so the Fukuharas have let them live there at their house."

"That's nice of them, their house is going to be quite lively now than before," Gina's dad said with a slight chuckle in his voice, "Can you tell us about them? You don't have to give names, just tell us about them?"

"You want to know about them?" she repeated putting her glass down to speak, "Well one of them is close to my height and is very prideful, very hard working and always is very confident, times I think she needs to express her feelings more than just doing an archetype moment," before laughing a little but thought feeling awful saying that, ' _Noire and Uni will have my head for that comment, best never tell them and hopefully they don't say anything about it.'_ and she held out her left hand and her transformation bracelet flashing in the eyes of her family, noticing the green and black bracelet wasn't there before yesterday.

"That's particular bracelet, did your friends give that to you?" Her mother asked, seeing the bracelet look quite fancy and well-made to be just a simple bracelet. "Who gave it to you, a new girlfriend?" making Gina choke on her toast before washing it down with orange juice before looking flushed at her mother. Eiko tried to not laugh but Katsu sighed looking at his mother with an unamused glare.

"M-mom, I'm not seeing anyone, it's just f-f-from my friends!" Gina stammered frantically, her face going red from the embarrassment. Katsu sighed, it's always a thing with his family. They always have to intrude in her love life, even to tease if she has a girlfriend considering her close relationship with Akako and Chise. They have their reasons, mostly how upset Gina was when 'that incident' happened, but they didn't have to get in her love life. He was happy he was dating or he be dealing with every day.

"You two cut it out, stop embarrassing her every morning." Katsu said shaking his head, "Gina, glad your got new friends, don't let them embarrass you."

"Sorry about that dear," Mrs. Fujino said holding back a laugh to her middle child, "Minoru and I just figured you be in relationship because of that bracelet."

"It's just a gift for letting them stay in Saitama, not a romantic girt. Besides, I can't date either of them." she replied seriously, finishing the rest of her toast.

"Why?" her family asked in unison. Gina took her finger to the rim of the glass and glided her index finger around the rim.

"Because if I was hypothetically fall for either of them, the eleven friends we got, I have a red haired twin telling me to stop before it's too late,": Gina said visualizing Akihiro's face if she was to fall for the CPUs, Compa, and IF. They know how the harem genre works and while girl harems are rare, they weren't going to be the first one any time soon.

"Well I guess Akihiro just wants to make sure you're okay, he's a god kid," Katsu said, "and even who you date, we'll be there for you."

"Katsu's right dear, we're just want to make sure you're well taken care of. You're in your second year of Jr High and we only want you to feel happy." Mr. Fujino said be smiling to her, looking at her with his gray eyes, "I can't pry you on the past, even though it wasn't your fault, but I want you to move into the future, okay?"

"Okay." She said softly, finally finishing the rest of her breakfast before picking up her dishes and walked to the sink to wash them. Move into the future, it's been awhile since they usually talk about that day, everyone won't bring it up as if affected her more than others., but her dad actually gave her direct advice on the matter. Maybe it was time to move on a little more on the matter, it's what her family wants. Find someone to be with forever, that seems like something she would do, of course her parents will love who ever she brings, especially if it's a fresh costumer to the restaurant. Her friends were out of the questions and the CPUs, she just be asking for it. Maybe she meets someone one day, smart, funny, cute, someone she feels conformable to be with. Until then, it's taking at least some of that advice to heart, at least for today. She finished washing her plate and glass and put them on the dryer but looking to her family again.

"Well I'll be off today, our friends need to register into the school and don't know much about Saitama. You know, being new here and all. Bye." and with a wave to her family, Gina had left the kitchen to grab her bag before setting off. Her parents and siblings were left in the kitchen to finish their breakfast as it was quiet between the family now. Mr. Fujino spoke up, taking another piece of toast that was in a basket and spread jam on it before speaking aloud.

"Gina has grown a lot over the summer, don't know agree?" he asked, earning nods from her daughter, wife, and son in agreement.

"Despite what happened a few years ago, she's recovering nicely," Katsu said before sighing, "she tries to hold herself together, but she'll break soon enough."

"Five years, it's still a big deal, everyone calls her a hero for trying to save Minoru, but she blames herself for butting in." Mrs. Fujino said looking into her cup of coffee to stare at her reflection.

"If she didn't, dad would have come out worse than a grazed shoulder, I wouldn't imagine a life without you, dad." Eiko said, sounding a lot more grow up than anyone twelve-years-old.

"I couldn't think of never seeing any of you again," Minoru said as at the same time Gina had grabbed her bag and she looked to herself at her own mirror smiling to herself, "Gina's a hero, but doesn't feel like one, and I think that's a struggle she hides from us. She smiles, interact strongly with us, even puts 100% working, but at the end of the day…" as Gina's footsteps echoed the stairs before the sound of the front door opened and close behind her, "she's still hurting."

"Will she ever heal?" Mrs. Fujino asked, putting a hand to her husbands' shoulders.

"That's for her to do herself Minae, we shouldn't force her to move on, that's on her to do." Minoru said taking another sip of his coffee as Minae looked to the picture on the fridge, showing her family all together five years ago. What was it, a month before the incident, she always forgets. But seeing how Gina dresses to know to see how much, it pains her that she tries to be a lot more mature and braver. Her daughter is hurt and she wishes she could help her, but her husband is right. She needs to recover on her own, and it's something she can't interfere for now.

"Gina…"

* * *

"Morning mom!" greeted Akako and Akihiro as both twins walked into the kitchen both dressed in their usual attire. Mrs. Fukuhara's apron was around her body as she held a wooden spoon and was stirring some bowl of scrambled eggs and another bowl that she was stirring a bowl of muffin mix.

"Morning Akako, Akihiro. Would you wake up the girls, will need some extra hands for breakfast. I'm sure the girls have some cooking skills on them." Ms. Fukuhara said as Akihiro smiled and put his hands behind his head and cocked his head to the side.

"Well Gear handles most of the cooking between the two of them, Noire I think can cook well. As for Blanc, Mina handles caring for the twins as you put them in a kitchen and they'll make a mess. Vert lives with just Chika and the staff of the Basillicom, so she handles cooking when not gaming. Iffy and Compa help out since they are close to the Nep Sisters. And Plutia, she's rather lazy, so the other Historie handles caring for her."

"Well we better get them. you handle the Nep and Lastation Sisters while I get the Lowee Sisters, IF, Compa, Vert, and Plutia." Akako said looking from her mother to her brother.

"Sure, see you in a bit Mom, Ako." Akihiro replied and he returned up towards the stairs to the second floor while Akako walk towards the door that led to the basement. She opened the basement and looking down the dimly lit stairs before turning on the light switch to light up the stairs and walk down the stairs. The basement was usually the family's rec room or guest room. Today it was where Blanc, Rom, Ram, Vert, IF, and Compa, and Plutia were sleeping. The five CPUs and two human companions were each on several futon beds (Rom and Ram sharing one while Vert and Blanc slept on their own futon beds) and their new clothes were lay beside their futons too. On a corner of the room was a green ping pong table and several shelves with books and several game cases each with different console name: PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, and Xbox One. On one end of the basement, a LCD TV on a mahogany TV stand held several Game consoles and even a karaoke machine as well. Beside it was a standard work desk with a computer on top complete with a white monitor, computer, matching keyboard and mouse. Akako stood by Blanc's futon and knelled down to her, gently shaking her to wake her up.

"Blanc, Blanc, time to wake up." Akako whispered, still gently shaking the small Lowee CPU as she finally opened her eyes. She looked up at the red hair of Akako before raising up from her futon and yawned.

"Moring Akako, if it is because we wouldn't know we put the blinders up to keep the moonlight out," She said, shifting from her futon to watch her sister up, "Rom, Ram, time to wake up." Shaking the two twins awake as their own eyes looked up at Blanc.

"Moring Blanc." Rom said softly rubbing her ears as Ram looked up at Blanc and Akako with bright and excited eyes.

"Morning!" Ram exclaimed cheerfully. At the same time, Compa and IF heard the voice of Ram and woke up instantly. IF seem to scowl at the brunette CPU waking her up while Compa smiled and waved at Akako good morning. Plutia rose up from her pillow and yawned, a rarity for her to want to wake up when she would rather sleep the whole day. Vert was last to wake, yawning loudly before smacking her lips before rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

"I had a pleasant dream, a shame it ending," Vert yawned before putting a hand to her cheek in a lovely sick way, "Nepgear and I were having a wonderful date and well, we returned to my room and…" and as her face turned into a blushing, both Blanc and Akako looked at Vert with disgusted that she would not only dream of Nepgear, but reveal this in front of children. Blanc's eyes turned red as she lifted the Leanbox CPU off the ground and started to carry her off the bed and towards the stairs.

"Cut it out you, keep talking out your mouth and you'll be wearing that ribbon to your throat. Now let's eat before you corrupted my sisters with your shit, you bag of useless tits!" Blanc growled furiously while Vert's legs dangled from Blanc's arms.

"How are able to lift me Blanc?!" she shouted as Blanc kept the grip on her tightly.

"We're Goddesses, ask yourself that logic Green Heart!" Blanc replied furiously, as the two were gone from view. IF, Compa, Plutia, and Akako looked on with a bit amusement before giggling a little.

"Well, looks like Blanny will deal with Vert for a little bit. Guess we should get up for breakfast, I am little hungry." Plutia said sleepily, stretching her arms before getting up from her futon and folding up her blanket. Akako watched her with admiration, the usually lazy and do nothing Ultradimension CPU of Planeptune would shrug off anything to back to sleep, but there she was, getting up without an issue. She guessed she underestimates Plutia from how she was from the game, but then again, she hasn't seen Iris Heart yet, who might be another story. She smiled to the CPU with a sheepish smile, looking at Plutia finish folding her sheet before facing the others.

"Heh, I never thought you want to get up, you being always rather sleep than do anything Plutie." Akako said with both IF and Compa nodded in agreement.

"I promised Histy that I do my best here in this world, and I do plan to keep her promise. I wanna help Neppy and all the CPUs, I wouldn't volunteer if I wasn't." she said, putting her folded blanket on her pillow.

"Wow Lady Plutia, that's mature of you, I guess I heard wrong from Gear about what you did in your dimension was wrong," IF said smiling at the Ultradimension CPU before frowning seriously at her, "speaking of that, what happened with my version of IF anyway?"

"She saw Iris Heart torturing Afriore and was emotionally scarred as a little child and wet herself. Now she's forever afraid of Iris Heart every time she appears." Akako explained as it was silence between her and guild agent before finally IF started to laugh. IF, actually laughing. The usually serious and straight man of the three laughing? It wasn't like IF, of course as much she quite the adult of the group, doesn't mean she wasn't that far off to laugh. She went on laugh for quite a while, before stopping to wipe away the tears of joy.

"Sorry, that usually isn't me, but how can someone be afraid of that? That's your CPU, why are afraid of her?" IF said in fits of laughter, "We might be the same person with different lives, but she's so spineless to be scared of you. In fact, why did no one make sure she was safe before Lady Plutia did that?"

"Well everyone was scared when Iris Heart comes in, no one could do anything, not even Nep could do anything to stop her. They just let it happen." Akako explained, only for IF to sigh in disappoint about that.

"They save us from Rei yet are spineless to handle their own. Jeez, I feel bad Gear dealt with all of that for ten years." IF said as the four of them started to make their way up the stair to the next floor.

"Tell me about it, how does she be so calm? By the way, just addressing the elephant in the room, but is Nepgear still….?" Akako asked as Plutia looked back to her with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sure I never took it, honest." Plutia replied innocently, but IF and Akako weren't sure by her words to be true, even if she looked honest. Compa, as her usual self, didn't quite understand the context, so it flew over her as ditzy she was to these things. Best never to explain to her the idea Plutia as Iris Heart taking her purity on a normal conversation, it wouldn't end well for any of them.

* * *

"Noire, Uni, it's time to come downstairs. Mom needs a lot of extra hands to make breakfast." Akihiro called from the bedroom door, knocking on their guestroom door to wake them up. He waited for a few minutes for a response from the Lastation Sisters, tapping his foot in patience for them to hear him. The door finally opened and Noire stood in the doorway. Her twintails were undone, letting her black hair hang from back. Her red eyes were baggy and sleep deprived, almost like she as up all night. For someone who was a Goddess, it was a rare side to see her more human sides.

"M-M-Moring Akihiro!" she yawned, looking as groggily as she sounded while standing in front of Akihiro. Without a second to react, she leans down to Akihiro and placed her head to her shoulder, practically sleeping into it. Akihiro took this gesture as she still sleepy, take his other hand to pat her head.

"All-nighter Noire?" he asked. Noire nodded, feeling her forehead move from his shoulder.

"Yeah. I asked your sister if I can use her Vita and I played Corpse Parry with Uni. She turned in early, so I played on my own. I… didn't go to bed until 3:30 Akihiro." She admitted, hiding an embarrassment blushed on her face. Akihiro held back a laugh, patting her head to the Lastation CPU.

"Well if you aren't up for it Noire, guess you'll miss out on some chocolate Pancakes I saw mom made." He said with a slightly disappointment in his voice. Noire's ears perked with interested, and rose up to look at Akihiro with stars in her reds eyes. For a moment, he never thought he seen some much glee in those eyes. Noire was always a more mature (at times) person, to see her with childish smile on her face was a change of pace. She kept her hands to his shoulders, smiling at him as he was a little startled by that face.

"I'll be downstairs." She said with a smile, letting go of the red haired teen as she dashes happily down the stairs calling back to him, "Make sure Neptune and Nepgear are awake too, they'll miss out!" and leaves Akihiro standing by the doorway while he looked on still startled. Uni finally step out of the room, her own twin tails undone as while with a smirk on her face, she placed a hand to the startled Lastation Represent and smiled to him.

"Noire is very odd, live with her for several decades and you noticed things. Take her out of duties and work and she's like a kid." Uni said before giggling at what she said, "It's always kind of nice to see more of her than I know."

"Noire hides it from others, but deep down she's no different than Neptune. Of course she's never honest of her feelings and is lucky to have people to trust and honor that." Akihiro said. He took a hand to the back of his hair, smiling sheepishly, "to be fair, Noire sees me as a friend she doesn't mind showing sides to her. I'm not sure to take that without worrying she would one day think I betrayed her or something."

"Well you're lucky, even before ASIC, me and Noire barely spent time together. She was always working or meeting with the other CPUs, I'm lucky to even see her. After all that was said and done with ASIC, we at least got to spend little time together," Uni said before taking her hand from Akihiro's shoulders and frowned with a disgruntle sigh, "I'm sure you are very aware I'm always looking up to my sister, hell I didn't understand Nepgear being there and not her, I slapped her hand and called her a traitor. And despite everything, even when I was bossy to her, she still remains my first friend."

"You got a keeper for a friend, someone who can look pass your faults and still be there for you, you stay by her side just like before," Akihiro said before looking away to the Nep Sisters' guest room, "we'll need everyone at tip top shape for what ASIC gives us. Now hurry downstairs before Noire makes slave divers of the others. I got to wake up Neptune and Nepgear now."

"Sure," Uni said and walked towards the stairs before stopping at the top seat. She smiled, putting her hands behind their back, "and Akihiro, thanks for listening to me, not easy actually being more honest to how I feel too. See you downstairs." And the two make their separate ways as Akihiro stood by the Planeptune Sisters' guest room and knocked on the door.

"Nepgear, Neptune, time to get up!" Akihiro called through the door. He waited for minute for when he could hear for one of the sisters' response. The door finally opened and Nepgear greeted him. She was one of so far dressed in her new clothes, except her new hairclip was not there.

"Oh morning Akihiro, if you're wonder about sis, she's…" Nepgear explained but et Akihiro into their guest room, where the two sisters of Planeptune house themselves. Neptune was still fast asleep, the purple haired CPU's hair poking out the sheets and mumbling in her sleep.

"I am the queen of all the pudding, bring me all the pudding in the world! Wait, Noire? What you doing wearing that, and what you doing with that in your hand? Hey, cut it out, I'm trying to be the ruler of all pudding here, keep that tool away from me!" she mumbled in fright, making both her own younger sister and Akihiro confused and bewildered. Akihiro sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his face at what came out of Neptune's mouth.

"She's dreaming of pudding and Noire, seriously I feel she either likes pudding and/or Noire, don't even know how to process that," he said irritably, looking to Nepgear for support, "Help me get her out of bed, we're gonna wake her up." and removed the sheets from the bed and picked up Neptune from her bed and carried her in his arms. She was quite heavy, despite being shorter than him, but he held her despite his default to even want to carry her.

"How?" Nepgear asked seeing her sister in the arms of the red haired teen.

"Just follow me, this won't take too long to wake up this sawing log." He said with annoyance in his voice, guiding Nepgear to follow him down the hallway. They walked towards the bathroom where the door was wide open but light still on from their use of it. They walked right in, Nepgear still nothing understanding how will they need to wake up her sister, the moment Akihiro saw her place her at the bottom of the tub she had an inkling what he'll do. Turning the shower settings to full blast, the moment Akihiro turned on the hot water, the house could hear a loud scream. Even from downstairs as Mrs. Fukuhara, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Rom, Ram, IF, Compa, Uni, and Plutia stopped setting up the table and food to hear it. Mrs. Fukuhara stopping reading the morning paper to hear Neptune's cry, even not at all worried for her safety.

"Good, looks like Nep is awake." IF said with a smirk on her face as she and Compa placed plates, silverware, and glasses to the table.

"Looks like Aki used the old 'hot water shower' trick. I think his time reading does given him crazy idea." Akako said but added sheepishly, "or me telling him the ideal way to wake people up." At the same time, Neptune was shouting and spluttering, feeling she was burning or drowning in the rush of the water. Finally, Akihiro stopped the shower head, and Neptune collapsed on the bottom of the bathtub, panting heavily. Her pajama top and bottoms were soaked to the bone that they stuck to her body like glue. When she weakly reached for the edge of the tub, she pulled herself up to get a look at who did this and why. She finally got a good look at her sister and Akihiro, the former looking nervously while the later look on with a smirk as her voice was deep and mixed with anger, her eyes staring at them with so much hate, it was both scary and cute.

"What… the... HELLL NEPGEAR AND AKIHIRO?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING?!" she shouted, both of them not trying to laugh as Nepgear's nervousness turned into laughter immediately as her sister's purple eyes snap to her," And you, my own flesh and blood went along with this, what I did..." then realization hit her, her brow furrowed, "Iffy put you up to it because what happen in Ultradimension did she? I said sorry for how I treated you, Plutie did as well, there's no reason to try to almost kill me!" as Akihiro laughed at the drenched purple haired Goddess.

"Actually Nep, it's time to breakfast, you know we have a busy schedule today and we can't wait for the second laziest CPU to waste time, so my friend get dress and come downstairs for breakfast. Nepgear, get your older sister her clothes and fresh towel, then we can get downstairs together."

"Okay, be right back sis, Akihiro." She replied left the bathroom, leaving the two alone. Akihiro lean his arms to the top of the tub and smiled, Neptune only flicking water furiously at the red head Lastation represent.

"You're a cruel little dude Akihiro, what a way to treat your guest and a Goddess." She said sternly scoffing, eyeing him again with a wanting to strike him for that.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Nep, but without your HDD, you're just as human as me. Just payback for that first attack in our battle." He said grinning at her. Neptune still scowled at the red head, finding the right choice of words to say back to him.

"You know for a pseudo harem boy, you got moxie." She retorted, making Akihiro's eyes twitch before looking at the Planeptune CPU with a dark stare of his red eyes.

"Nep, ever wonder what high pressure water does to the human body?" he asked in a venom dripped sweet tone, making Neptune silent on command. She wasn't as dumb to know certain things, but that was a dark threat, even anything Plutia would sounds painful. Neptune didn't reply, not even a witty retort could ever replace what she heard, as her back slumped down to the bottom of the tub, not wanting that punishment or death sentence, "Good to see we are on the same page, Neppy."

* * *

Neptune's presence at the breakfast table was quieter than one might expect from her, the whole rude awakening by the hands of her own sister and Akako's brother was just was on everyone's mind. When Hideaki joined the breakfast table, everyone talking about Neptune's awakening. Neptune didn't like this center of attention she was getting, everyone making comments like, 'Why didn't we thought of it years ago?' or 'Neptune doesn't want to be wet, noted', but of course Neptune and wet wasn't a string of words they say together. It was funny, except Neptune didn't find it amusing and only would eat or drink with a scowl on her face. When Noire made a comment that it sounded cute that even the usually main hero so vulnerable was cute, Neptune's face lit up with a blush of both embarrassment, anger and wishing she could have a retort at the black hared CPU but couldn't. Instead, she just continued eat her meal as it was Vert who spoke up again at the large table.

"So what is the plan today again?" she asked, taking a jar of honey and putting it on her toast.

"Once Gina and Chise arrive, the rest of you get dress and Noire will give you your IDs while you live here. Then it's getting you registered into our school," Akako said already grabbing a pastry from a basket, "Remember we can't just have all of you running around without aliases or people will get suspicious of our mission." At the same time, the doorbell rang, getting everyone's attention to the door.

"Speak of the devil, Akihiro go and get the door would you?" Mrs. Fukuhara asked to her son, the red head getting up from his chair and walked to the front door and opened it. At the foot of the door both Chise and Gina stood in front of Akihiro and greeted with a wave."

"Morning Aki!" Gina greeted smiling to him.

"Morning you two, happy to be back in your own beds?" he asked as both girls walk into the house and stood at the hallway with him.

"Yeah, mom and everyone don't seem the wiser on everything, so it's best don't know." Gina said before looking around the hallways, "Speaking of which, anything happened?"

"Well Neptune didn't wake up and I woke her with hot water." Akihiro explained and Chise slightly giggled. Gina throw her arms around the red haired teen and smiled proudly of his little accomplishment to mess with the Purple CPU at her own moment of vulnerability.

"Well she shouldn't have been still sleeping, you got her good on that one Aki," She said while removing her arm from him, "Everyone in the dining room eating?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you've ate right, you want to just say hi?" he asked while both girls looked to each other and shrugged.

"Sure. Besides, I think my mom's cooking always makes me stuffed." Gina said with her hands behind her back as she and Gina followed Akihiro into the kitchen where everyone was busy eating. Once Akihiro made the other two girls' appearance by knocking on the wall, the CPUs as well IF and Compa saw Gina and Chise standing with Akihiro and greeted him.

"Hiya guys!" Neptune waved putting down a half-eaten muffin to greet the two girls.

"Morning Nep, everyone!" Gina replied happily waving back to the Purple haired CPU of Planeptune.

"Morning Chise, Gina. Would you like something, we made plenty." Mrs. Fukuhara asked, holding up a basket of muffins that looked untouched. Both girls shook their heads, as tempting to eat, they were fine.

"No thanks Mrs. Fukuhara, we're good." Gina replied to Mrs. Fukuhara, taking her spot to the countertop and spotted a newspaper from today that was opened. She looked into and as usual, it had the daily things going on in Saitmama. Dates for festivals and celebrations, a sale on school supplies at local stories, and just in Japanese politics. What finally interested her was an article on strange personality changes in Japan. She read the article, curious as to what else is going on so far:

 _ **The outbreak of odd behavior in Japan**_

 _It's no laughing matter that since the summer, there has been a high change in children and parents. Ever since strange devices that found by eyewitnesses, it has changed the behaviors is citizen in other cities. For one thing, how it affects game stores. Stories have reported several illegal purchases to their stories and also cases of not only game breaking cheats but illegal copying. Fines were made to the children and parents of many game companies, but most of those who spoke forward rather not disclose their names best to stay out of this. What makes matters even worse are the mumbles of a goddess, no one sure who they are talking about or what it means, but it means there's a greater being that no one realizes. Parents have notice their children in these traces like they thought for moment their eyes were turning red for just a moment, like they were possessed. Meaning that someone is brainwashing children at times adults to commit illegal means to gaming, but for what cost? We hope to find the answer real soon, until then it's a mystery we must solve._

"Looks like ASIC is affecting people just like in my world." An intrigued Nepgear pointed out, standing on Gina's right peering at the newspaper. Gina looked to see she wasn't alone as IF, Compa and Uni looking at the at the newspaper.

"Which is strange, how come no one trace it back to the games, it would be a high spread." Uni asked crossing her arms.

"Maybe no one isn't too stupid to blame Video Games, or because not everyone will believe it's from the games. Sure they seem to looks like chips and devices from our world, but not tracing it back to the games does raise more questions." IF said pondering as she placed a hand to her chin.

"Could be just the news doesn't want to create drama, just giving Afriore and ASIC what they want." Chise said aloud, getting everyone to think about her idea.

"That maybe the case, but also think what will happen if that was the case and no I don't think we will trigger any future flags on us," IF replied keeping her arms crossed, "first, game companies would be put under attack, no one would want to put faith in them and easily put faith in Arfoire, just breaking the rules just like how people did in our world those three years ago during the CPUs' and Gear's capture."

"For now it's still small, but once it's starts to grow, we may be unable to stop them," Nepgear said putting her hands to her shoulders with a smile, "then we must attack while the iron is red hot. Keep up with ASIC sightings and be ready. We all promised to protect this world, let's keep that promise."

"Ge-Ge's right, we'll do our best!" Compa said excitedly.

"Speaking of best, looks like everyone is finish eating, so let's let clean up and take care of business," Gina said looking to the breakfast table as the other CPUs and the twins were picking up their finished dishes and cups and carried them to the sink. As Nepgear, Uni, Compa, and IF followed back to help the others with the dishes, Chise and Gina decided to help them as more hands would be needed. With all the dishes cleaned and putt away, the CPUs, IF, and Compa returned to their rooms to all get dressed. Akihiro stayed in the living room to talk with his father on going with him to help the sisters with registration. Hideaki didn't mind, as he wasn't sure who was going with him to their school and don't mind the company from his son. It wasn't long that his twin sisters calm downstairs, seeing Vert, Blanc, Rom, Ram, IF, and Compa, and Plutia all dressed and going up the stairs. Akihiro followed after them and went to his and Akako's room. Once inside, he took his spot on his bed with where most of the group sat on the queen sized bed and most sat on the floor. They faced Noire, the black hared CPU taking her spot in front of the group while she held something in her arms. She cleared her throat, proceeding take the lead as the pseudo leader of the Gameindustri team and spoke.

"Now then. As all of you are every aware, the Crime Syndicate ASIC has entered the human world and station themselves in Japan. It's our mission as CPUs to stop ASIC and anyone distributing products from them. If not, the Deity of Sin will have full control of two worlds once she's revived," the two teams nodded, getting the brief reminder of them mission how serious it was to accomplish their goal, "Before that, there are two important things we must take care of first. The first thing is to pick a leader to represent us in this world. The second is our aliases. Without them, our discovery in this world will be jeopardizing and put others in panic or our friends believed to be crazy," and once again, everyone nodded but thought about Noire's first order of business. A leader, was it necessary to have one in this world? Sure they didn't have a leader when they fought ASIC before and It wasn't like Neptune, Plutia, and their counterparts were a bad team together. Maybe it was so things are handled well and they know what to do and listen to the right person in charge, "so who do you think will be a great leader before I give out our aliases?"

She looked around the room, wondering who everyone would want as a competent leader. It was rom who raised her hand, the Lowee CPU Candidate's small hand up beside her twin sister Ram and Blanc, "Yes Rom?"

"I n-n-nominate Miss Nepgear as leader." She said shyly her hands close to her mouth but Compa raised her hand to the Lastation CPU.

"I'm sure Nep-Nep can do it; she'll be a great leader!" Compa chimed in, although IF wondered if she was serious about letting Neptune lead them in this world. The same Neptune would rather eat pudding and sleep than be a mature leader against an evil organization.

"Okay. Nepgear and Neptune, anyone else?" Noire asked. No one raised a hand to elect themselves or someone else, everyone feeling their choices available was good enough to see who will be a perfect leader and whoever wins, it's good to be fair, "okay, so all in favor of Neptune as our leader, raise your hands," Compa, Plutia, Chise, and even IF raised their hands and Noire counted four who raise their hands from both groups, "And all in favor of Nepgear as our leader?" this was a bigger development: Akako, Akihiro, Uni, Rom, Ram, Vert, Blanc, and Gina raised their hands at once for Noire to see and Noire counted them all. Severn to four, it was already decided on who would be a great leader and even Noire couldn't agree more. It wasn't like Neptune was a bad choice, but this was an old threat that took three years to defeat in their absence, they mustn't mess up. She smiled to everyone, looking to the Purple Haired Candidate, "Well it's decided, as of now in regards to ASIC, Nepgear is our leader."

Everyone clapped but Neptune pouted at no one else wanted her leader. Nepgear looked thrilled but put on the spot, she leading. Was she really capable to be a leader, everyone else was mostly giving her a hard time on how she doubted herself in their whole journey. Everyone then looked at her for her input, and she felt that nervousness of everyone needing her. She didn't want to withdraw back into her old shell from the past, but this time they now have a reason to rely on her.

"You really want me as a leader?" she asked, feeling hand to her shoulder making her jump a little. She looked to see IF smile at her.

"Come on Gear, if there's anyone who brought all the CPUs, our allies, and the Candidates together and beat the Deity of Sin in their own, it's you!" IF said keeping her hand to her shoulder, "Truth be told, I be worried if a crybaby like you was leader, but you've grown a lot that I trust you to keep this group together."

"IF, that's sweet and all, thank you." Nepgear replied, but she looked sadden but kept a fake smile, "but I'm not always the best CPU, you know what happened in Plutia's Dimension."

Everyone froze from hearing that. It was true the events of that adventure did happen, and it wasn't a dream. They joked about what Neptune did, but that was just to make Fukuyo and Hideaki smiled. When Nepgear entered Plutia's dimension, it was a mistake as Nepgear got too curious wanting Neptune home and fell into the portal and fell on Noire of that Dimension. That Noire thought Nepgear has clumsy and bad as Neptune as they were sisters. Then it was meeting the Vert of that dimension who did a horrible trick and lie that any CPU memories found in the same nation, the CPUs are then siblings. Nepgear being somewhat gullible fell for it and believed to a traitor and was beaten by her sister and the others CPUs alongside Vert. Then Plutia got her hands on her and the rest was a disturbing mystery. What Nepgear said Blanc of that dimension said was worse, even worse than Vert laughing at her for being the hero once. It was a reference to a character from the Dragon Ball series and how that character is now overshadowed by Goku now and compares that to Nepgear. Blanc of that dimension maybe a reader, but that low on her part. And it wasn't just the other dimension CPUs, Peashy only remembered her because of how she was treated by everyone and even IF, not even thinking Nepgear could come save her. Nepgear was treat terribly by people who resemble her own friends, they couldn't blame her for doubting the leader role.

Vert sighed and rose up from the bed and walk towards Nepgear. Everyone including Blanc worried for a moment Vert's 'way' of cheering Nepgear up was smothering her into her chest and thinking her as a sister again. As Blanc was ready to summoned her hammer to stop her, she stopped when Very put a hand to Nepgear's shoulder, kneeling down as to look at her eye to eye. Even Akako saw Vert acting her non Vert self, she thought it was a trick of the light. But it wasn't, Vert was consoling Nepgear and not doing her 'I claim Nepgear as a sister' game, what's going on?'

"Nepgear, the reason we all voted highly on you because we trust you the most to guide us again. Please don't let what happen in Plutia's dimension make you feel ill of yourself." Vert took her hand from her shoulder and looked at Nepgear more solemnly, "I don't approve of my counterparts' measures of tricking you that she was your sister and I especially don't approve of Plutia's actions towards you." As everyone watches these two talk and Vert not putting Nepgear into her bosom.

' _Vert actually being serious, I think I have too much sugar in my tea."_ Akihiro said feeling this was beyond the Gamer Otaku sister seeking Vert to ever do.

"I didn't know she laughed at you from saying you were the hero, that was disgraceful. I may have been preoccupied with Peashy, but it's still horrible she laughed at you." She added shaking her head in disappointed.

"For once I agree with Vert. That reference was uncalled for. They don't know how we felt that day, being trapped for three years in those wires," Blanc said, her hat sitting her lap while she frowned thinking about it even further, "If that wasn't us, I beat the crap out of them. But they're younger than us in experience, they don't know the trails we made. That's why I'm putting faith in you Nepgear. Even when that sword drove us apart, you brought us together again. That's something only a leader does."

"To be honest, I don't know the details of how my counterpart feels about you, but they got the wrong Nepgear only because of an accident. The Nepgear I know while still young and unsure about herself, is reliable and smart and everyone put their trust in her. If they couldn't believe you about hearing Rei over Peashy, then they weren't friends," Noire said taking her hand to her hip, "just strangers who look like us, but aren't us." earning nods of agreement from everyone, even Neptune was agreeing with all of it.

"It might seem like we're given Noire and other CPUs a hard time, but I wasn't any better, so hopefully you consider being the leader sis," Neptune added smiling at her younger sister.

"You brought us together despite your own fear and regrets. I owe you for helping against Brave, so I think I trust you." Uni said looking at Nepgear with a sincere smile, "If I listened to you before I called you a traitor, we probably be better friends."

"You saved Rom and I when Underling and Trick had their hands on us, you went out your way to save us. You're no dummy, you're quite brave, even you don't try to be." Ram pointed out, sounding a little more honest than how she usually acts.

"So will you be our leader Ge-Ge?" Compa asked kindly. Everyone now looed to the CPU Candidate, both groups waiting for her answer. Akako and her brother and friends watched patently from behind her, wondering what she will do. Everyone gave her their support, everyone shows their love for Nepgear, she should take the mantle is she is ready. Nepgear looked to her sister and friends, all of them having their support to her, just like the battle with ASC all those years ago. If there was one thing that held her back, was letting everyone down or feeling she added nothing to the team. Her time in Plutia's dimension, she felt miserable and everyone treated her like a used tag in the sink. It wasn't by choice and she didn't grow from all of it. But what everyone said was true, The Vert, Blanc, and Noire of that dimension weren't her friends. They didn't see the things she's done, the lives she helped. They never went up against someone like CFW Magic and Judge, they never experienced the fear and doubt for so long. The ones with her, her companions and human friends, they know wholeheartedly about her. Finally, after thinking for what felt like an eternity, she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I will gladly accept the role as leader." She answered honestly followed by everyone clapping to her, their new leader. They finally won her over to the role, and it just took more convincing of her best, and not her worst.

"It won't be easy; you have these girls to deal with while we're here," IF said coolly, "They're at times juvenile and will make some trouble."

"Come on, it was one Console argument, nothing more," Noire retorted hotly, thinking IF called her childish, "Now then, we got our leader Nepgear. Now let's go into presenting you our aliases," noire took from her dress pocket several cards. They look small and pocket sized, almost able to fit in their hands. Akako could spot what look around eleven cards in total before Noire continued on, "On these laminated cards are our aliases. When we are in public no matter what, we must refer to these names only, not our real names. I worked hard with Histiore and the Oracles to make these are real, no machine on earth can tell the different."

"Ah, so it's like having a secret identity as a hero, smart plan Noire!" Neptune said excitedly making Noire's cheeks heat up with that praise for her plan.

"U-Uh, it's nothing, just thought it would be make sense then just waiting around for names. It's not a big deal or a-a-anything!" she stammered, Akihiro covering his mouth to hid a laugh. Noire actually blushing to Neptune giving her a complement, what a day to be alive, "At any case," she added getting her composure again, grabbing three cards to finally give to everyone, "Let me give you your ID card for Japan, keep them with you at all times!" she instructed, passing a card each to Neptune, Nepgear, and Plutia, "Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia. As you live here, you are Rie Minami, Yui Minami, and Kana Minami and Rie is the older sister and Kana is the younger sister."

"Rie huh, sounds like a queen of," Neptune said before Plutia interrupted her with a delighted squeal.

"I'm sisters with Neppy?" Plutia asked happily her eyes glittering, "Wow!"

"Plutia does look like our sister, even by a little," Nepgear said before looking at her ID Card. On the front of it was her own Picture, her name, and her birthdate. The date looked familiar, but she brushed it off as a coincidence as the date was a strange nostalgic feeling, "But Yui, I can't help but like it for a strange reason."

"So you are alright with your names?" Noire asked curiously to the Planeptune trio. They nodded, it will be interesting to have Plutia as an honorary sister. Noire walked from them and towards her sister Uni smiling at her, You and I, we are Asami and Eri Koizumi, remember that." And passed her sister her ID and slipped hers in her pocket. Uni looked to hers with a smile like Nepgear's, the name already she felt she fitted it well.

"Eri, feels like a good name for me, thanks Noire!" Uni said happily.

"You're welcome," Noire replied and then walked towards Blanc, Rom, and Ram. She passed them their ID Cards, the Lowee Sister eyeing them with interest, "Now for you three. Blanc, Rom, Ram. As you live in Japan, you are Naoko Nakamura and you twin little sisters are Setsuko and Fubuki."

"Naoko huh?" Blanc asked feeling that name make her happy already, "It's like a name of a writer. I like it."

"Setsuko, sounds hard to memorize," Rom admitted looking to Noire, "Why does it sound like that?"

"I wanted to give you two names close to ice and snow without going for a very common name. Besides, doesn't sound it cute?" Noire asked to Rom with smile.

"Well I like it, it doesn't scream we're twins, but it doesn't say we are Rom and Ram out right," Ram said happily, "It'll be difficult, but we're grown up to remember them."

"That's good to hear," Noire replied back to Ram, walking from the Lowee CPUs towards Vert and passed her the ID Card, "Vert, your name while we live here is Rina Akiyama."

"Rina huh?" Vert asked crossing her arms with a calm smile, "I like it, sounds mature."

"It does doesn't it?" Noire replied before finally walking over to IF and Compa, handing them the last two cards, "IF and Compa, while we live here, you're Kaede Fukui and Kayo Ito."

Kaede and Kayo huh, sound like two workers in a company," IF said before playing her ID into pocket, "You did a good job Noire, I think we'll fit in well."

"I appreciated. I got a little help from some people I know." She said as Chise raised her hand to wonder what Noire meant.

"You have people?" she asked dryly not in belief Noire has friends considering her personality. Noire eyed Chise with a cold glare.

"I have a life outside of all of you, I get busy," before setting back to face everyone, "Now then, we got our leader and our aliases, so we are set."

"Seems easier than I thought, but what's next on the agenda?" Neptune asked to the group.

"Well, it's registering you, Noire, Uni, and Nepgear into our school. Then just teaching you all about Japan. You'll need a lot of experiences being a normal person while you're here," Akihiro said before getting up from the bed and towards the door, "I'll go see dad and tell him we're ready. I'm going up to the school too, it's been a whole since I've seen the principal. Anyone wanna come along?" he scanned around the room for the two parties, both Vert, Gina. and Uni raised their hands up at once.

"I wouldn't mind; it be nice to stretch my legs for a change." Vert said getting up from the bed.

"Me too," Uni agreed, "this is the school is where we are going to be at while we're here so it's important to scope it out."

"Same, better than sitting around doing nothing." Gina admitted getting up from the ground and dusting off her skirt. She followed Uni and Vert towards the doorway before seeing Akihiro grabbed from his box his PlayStation Vita and placed it in a red bag. He slings it on his back and walk to the girls, looking back at everyone and then Noire.

"Hey Noire, would you like to come along?" he asked her, Noire looking to them but shook her head, a slight blush on her face that she was invited to tag along.

"Uh, I'll pass on that. Thanks for asking." She said, looking nervously at the group. Akihiro shrugged, grabbing hold of the doorknob and just smiled at her.

"Fair enough, we'll be downstairs with dad. If you change your mind, we'll be there," and with a friendly, he walked out the room with Uni, Vert, and Gina right behind them. Noire walked the shadows the four go away as she sighed, taking her seat on the bed. Maybe she should have gone along with them, Akihiro practically asked for her to go with him. She was the one who organized the IDs and who should be leader, but never about leaving out the house until it was time to do so. It was still a generous off, she wouldn't lie. She's not good at trying to open up, and she might have mess up not spending the time with Uni and her friends. Her inopportunity, what a terrible mistake.

Neptune hopped beside Noire with a smile on her face, looking rather excited to the black haired CPU, "Aww, thought you want to hand out with your sister and our friends. Ah well, since you're still here, how about a round at the PlayStation 3. How's Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 sound?" making Noire's face heat up with a mad blush that reached from her face to her fingertips.

"HANG ON AKHIRIO, I'M COMING!" she screamed, jetting from the bed and following after Akihiro and the others living everyone bewildered at that turn of events. Nepgear only looked at the dust cloud that was Noire in bewilderment.

"Goodness Noire, not in front of Rom and Ram."

* * *

Akihiro, Noire, Vert, Uni, and Gina stood outside of the house with Hideaki as she proceeds to open the door to a red four door car. Neighbors of either side of the house waved at him and his son, Vert standing the closest to the passenger side of the car.

"Mr. Fukuhara, is Akihiro and Akako's school far?" she asked, taking her hand from the door handle to look at Hideaki.

"Only a couple blocks, but it'll be faster if we drive there," Mr. Fukuhara said casually, "of course you'll need a legal guardian to register the girls anyway Rina." he added, referring to Vert's alias.

"I doubt four middle school students have the ability to register four girls without a grown up, we're just kids ourselves," Gina said, taking her spot behind Hideaki, Noire sitting in the center, and Akihiro sitting behind Vert, "by the way, why did you decided to go along with us anyway?" making Noire flinched on response to the question.

"Oh, I just thought it be great to get out of the house you know?" Noire laughed nervously, everyone having a clear idea she's lying. The fact she ran downstairs is a different story. Hideaki then started the car and drove from the house and into the streets. Vert, Noire, and Uni never really been in automobiles before, always passing them in the streets of their cities to only seeing them in books. It was an interesting experience to see things in a different point of view. House by house, tree by tree, lamppost to lam post, it was like looking at a scene ripping from TV and they were seeing it for the first time. When Hideaki turned on the radio a little up, the music playing was different usually hearing 5pb or an idol groups that Leanbox (that weren't Jupiter which made Uni cringe how that almost turned out). The music was poppy and powerful, expected to music from another and even as they were slowly creeping into their destination, they wanted to hear more. When they finally arrived at the school Parking Lot, they parking in there and stepped out the car. The lot was very bare of cars; several cars were in random lanes that looked like they belonged to workers of the school. Of course it was their first bit of the human world besides where they started to the Fukuhara residence, but already it was still amazing regardless. Vert, Noire, and Uni followed both Akihiro and Hideaki through the lot and finally the girls had their first look at the Nagoya Jr High School.

From just how small they felt, the school felt massive, hard to believe it's a school. The matching brown build were taller than a house, the building they stood closer after climbing sets of stairs was five floors tall with a grated roof on the top. The second build was the same as the first, with three building with a clock face on the top front of the building. The third building was a littler smaller, by only three floors with a white archway. There were many trees, a small garden, even a marble fountain where a couple birds were standing on the fountain's edge eating or just standing motionless. It was strange how a school like made even the advance ones look incredible in comparison. Uni and Noire's easy were in glazed with curiosity while stood more ladylike standing with both Akihiro and Hideaki.

"Wow, this is Nagoya Jr High?" Uni asked putting to hand to her forehead to get a better looking at the school grounds.

"Yup. Nagoya Jr High, a population of a thousand Students between three grades, forty-five Techers, and one principal. The school has one of the best libraries, cafeteria, indoor swimming pools, gymnasium and a wide open track and field for festivals. The school is very nice and one of the best Junior Highs in the all of Japan." Akihiro explained putting his hands behind his head, "Now then, Gina, Asami, Eri, Rina, shall we proceed to see the Principal?"

"Okay!" The girls replied and followed both Fukuharas through most of the campus and two the archway entering the school. The inside felt very warm feeling to it, seeing the creamy white and dark blue wall from afar to seeing the top of first floor with large lights. On a bulletin board that was beside a trophy case, was events that we going on in the school. As Vert, Noire and Uni took a chance to too look at it from Akihiro, Gina, and Hideaki, they saw the date of the start of the semester they would enter the school: September 1st. They scanned a calendar to see it was next Monday. Today was also a Friday, their first weekend in this world. Even though it was only a day, there was so much they didn't know about this world.

"Hey you three, come on! We're going to see the principal now!" Gina called back to the trio, the three looking back to see Gina, Hideaki, and Akihiro walk away around the corner. Not wanting to lost, they quickly sprint up to follow as well. While it was still the first floor, they got a chance to see into the classrooms of the school. They had a nice blend of tradition and modern classroom affairs. From the green blackboards to the traditions desks, vert though she saw rooms with computers in them. they did as well pass a full computer room filled with computers with LCD monitors. Lockers broke up the space between the rooms and passing several rooms that they could identify. They arrived to a room which real Principal's office' on a white label. Hideaki opened the door and the girls and Akihiro walk inside.

The Exterior of the office resemble more like a main office in school, they could see several women and men sitting behind several tables working on things. Hideaki spoke out, not wanting to disturb the office secretaries, "Excuse me, Mr. Saito. Are you in?"

"Yes? Who is it" a male voice answered, coming from around the corner of the office to face the, Vert, Uni, and Noire were face to face to face with a man who looked to be in his forties. His dark blue hair is combed over, his brown eyes covered by pair of glasses while facial features are that old, showing youth to the girls. His suit was dark blue while his undershirt was white with a red tie. His shoes were a pair of brown loafers that look well-polished and shined in the light. Of the first male they met in this world besides Hideaki Fukuhara, it was a nice change of pace of the guys they deal with. He noticed the group and gave them a joyful wave, smiling more properly at them, "Hideaki, Mr. Fukuhara, Ms. Fujino, good morning. Oh and who are these young ladies with you?"

"Good morning Principal Saito, hope you had a great summer break," Akihiro greeted smiling to the dark blue haired man, "These are our friends Asami and Eri Koizumi and Rina Akiyama. Guys, meet the principal of the school, Mr. Yoshiyo Saito."

"It's nice to meet you sir!" The three CPUs greeted looking politely at the man.

"nice to meet you too. As Mr. Fukuhara has already said, I'm the principal of this school," Mr. Saito said before walking over to shaking Akihiro's and Hideaki's hands, "Of course, it's nice to see old friends. My sincere apologizes for not visiting during the break but I have been busy with my wife and daughter too. Oh!" he exclaimed, looking pass the girls to see the silhouette of someone opening the office door, "There she is now!"

Opening the office door, the girls were greeted someone close to their height. Her hair matched Principal Saito's hair was sky blue to her principal's dark blue with her hair tied into a ponytail with several bows. Her eyes matched the principal's and wore a pair of round framed glasses. Her clothes were fitting the summer theme, wearing a dark blue blouse and white skirt reaching down to her knees and blue short heel shoes with white socks. She seemed excited coming in, Vert noticing she had a blush on her face.

"Dad, the Fukuhara family have arrived to the school, did you…" but stopped seeing Hideaki and Akihiro were in the office as well as three girls she didn't recognized were there too, "Oh, never mind," She looks to them before with a disappointed frown and then with a smile, "Are you friends with Aki, nice to meet you. I'm Kazuko Saito, Principal Saito's daughter."

"Nice to meet you Kazuko, I'm Asami Koizumi, and yes we're friends of Akihiro." Noire introduced shaking her hand and then looking to Uni and Vert, "that's my sister Eri and that's Rina Akiyama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kazuko." Vert said shaking her hand as she shook with Noire and Uni's.

"So what you doing up here anyway?" Kazuko asked looking to Akihiro and Hideaki.

"Asami, Eri, and two of our friends back at Aki's place are registering here at the school. They're back at his place," Gina said before walking closer to Kazuko, "We haven't seen you all summer, where you been?"

"I've been busy," she replied looking rather shy.

"Kazu dear, keep Akihiro and his friends company while I speak with Mr. Fukuhara on registering his friends would you?" Mr. Saito said before looking at Vert, "Are you these two girls' guardian?"

"Yes, I don't mind helping out." Vert replied and the three adults walked around the corner, leaving the girls and Akihiro alone. Noire wondered how things would go and hopefully they are in the school. Their mission involving ASIC demands it. Kazuko on the hand returned to a slight shy demeanor, looking at the red haired teen's new companions. Even Noire spotted it with her, she was more nervous around them than how they would expect meeting a friends to Akako, Akihiro, Chise, and Gina. This was the first new human besides the principal and the parents they met, they had to make a good impression to her. Finally, she spoke up, still shy with a blush on her face.

"So, how's Ako doing? Has she spoken about me?" she asked shyly, more aware to the two CPUs about something between these two girls' friendship.

"Not really, we only just came to Saitama, Akako hasn't spoken about her friends yet outside Gina and Chise." Uni explained as Kazuko looked on with disappointment.

"That's okay, you only just arrived here. Where you from?" she asked and it was Noire's turn to answer, she was ready for this.

"Shibuya District of Tokyo, Japan. My sister and I as well my friends decided to move out here and the Fukuhara let us stay at their place." She explained, keeping a calm composure to the sky blue haired friend, "We're still new to here, so please excuse our rudeness for not knowing you."

"No, No, it's alright!" Kazuko replied frantically feeling embarrassed she might have offended them with her concern, "you're only just moved here, you must be very new here."

"We are; we were hoping to spend some time get used to Saitama." Uni replied her hands behind her back.

"If you want to catch up Kazu, the girls, Akihiro, and I will be going to Saitama mall to do some school shopping. Would like to join us there?" Gina asked but added, "I mean, if it's not an issue for you."

"I don't mind; we haven't seen each other for a whole summer. I-I missed Akako being out of town myself." she replied and that blush returned once again.

"Then it's settled, we'll all have some fun. This is Eri and Asami's first school year here, so we want to them to enjoy themselves tomorrow. Right Kazuko?" Akihiro asked and Kazuko responded with a big smile on her face. On cue, Principal Saito, Hideaki, and Vert had excited the principal's office and walked back out to the others.

"Okay everything is settle; hope the girls enjoy their school year here. As they are coming into the fall semester, don't expect any easy treatment in tests." Principal Saito said with cool smile on his face.

"We understand. I assure you Eri, Asami, Rie, and Yui are very intelligent." Vert said although she did feel herself hiccup calling Neptune intelligent.

"Everything settled Rina?" Noire asked, looking to the blonde CPU.

"Yes, you are now registered into the school. It will take the weekend to have all four of you into the system, but remember Monday morning to pick up anything you need." Vert said to Noire and Uni who must remember to relay this to Neptune and Nepgear when they get home.

"That's awesome, can't wait to spend the rest of the school year with you!" Kazuko said excitedly clapping her hands together before looking to her dad, "Dad, will it be ok if I got to the mall on my own for school shopping? I haven't seen Akako and her friends all summer, it'll be great to catch up with Akako and her friends again."

"I don't see why not Kazuko. So Hideaki, what are you up to now?" Principal Saito asked looking to Akihiro's father with a smile.

"I was work around noon, so once I drop off the kids I head to the office early. Well it's was great to see you Yoshiyo." Hideaki said and shook hands with the dark blue haired principal.

"Same to you. Let's catch up over some tea tomorrow, my treat." Principal said still his smiled to Hideaki.

"I like that. Alright kids, Rina, let's return home. We're holding up Mr. Saito on his work already." And with a friendly wave, Hideaki left the office first leaving Vert, Noire, Uni, Gina, and Akihiro to say good bye to the principal.

"Take care Principal Saito!" both Akihiro and Gina said in unison with a bow to the Principal.

"It was to meet you Ms. Saito." Uni said as Kazuko blushed embarrassedly at that formality.

"Please Kazuko is fine Eri, you don't have to be so formal to me." she replied her cheeks still hot from that formal gesture.

"Okay Kazuko, hope to see you tomorrow. Eri, Rina, Akihiro, Gina, let's follow after Mr. Fukuhara now, come on!" noire instructed and one by one the girls and Akihiro waved good bye to the Saito family as they waved back to them. Once in the hallway and out of earshot the two, they thought about Kazuko and her behavior. She was quite close friend to the four of them it seems, even to the point of all Akako by her shorten name. That's only something close friends say to others and not strangers. When they caught up with Hideaki, they exited out the school and through the campus, they walked towards the parking lot when Akihiro asked about Kazuko.

"So what's your impression on Kazuko?" he asked, still gripping his bag to his back.

"She's quite a nice person, nothing about her seems off since you didn't see her all summer." Noire said putting her hand to her hip.

"She seems rather close to your twin sister, how come" Vert asked curiously.

"The fact she turned up the moment Principal Saito mention does seem fishy, don't know you think?" Uni asked putting her own hand to her hip like Noire

"We and Kazuko know each other since kindergarten. Actually our parents were college friends with the Saitos and that's how they kept in touch ever since," Akihiro explained looking to Noire, Vert, and Uni, "but don't automatically think Kazuko is evil. I trust my friends with my life." placing a hand to his chest.

"We don't accuse your family or friends, if you trust them, we trust. It's seems too easy in any scenario for the bad guy to target the closest people before the heroes' fight them. We are in a real world; we don't know if that implies to our world too." Vert said looking to the red haired teen with a smile. Akihiro felt relied, worried that that they would suspect Kazuko since she is close to them and by chance turned up when three CPUs were visiting a school. Even so, ASIC doesn't know who they are yet, 50% percent chance to have spies in the school now. That chip off his should when they gave their impression of Kazuko.

"Thanks guys." He replied as they entered back into the car and drove away. Even so, the school was a good breeding ground for ASIC followers, it's best they stay on high alert with the school at any cast. Even if Kazuko is off the hook, that doesn't count for the students either. Behavior can change while under influence of ASIC. For the time being, playing the Junior High School student is all they can do while here.

* * *

It was only an hour when Akihiro and the girl arrived back at his place and they said good bye to Hideaki as he went to work. It was traveling by car and hope they can do more in the future. They arrived in front of the door and opened it after hearing Hideaki's car was off in the distance. Inside the house, everyone was in the living room were Chise and Akako was setting up something in front of the CPUs, IF, and Compa. It looked like a demonstration of everything they need to understand about Japan and Japanese culture. When Akihiro locked the door behind him, Akako called from the living room to her twin brother and friends.

"Aki, everyone, come to the living room. You just mad it in time for our listen!" Akako called out to the group. They did as instruct, walking into the Living Room and sat with the other CPUs, Vert talking her spot with Neptune and Blanc, noire talking her spot with Neptune and Nepgear with Uni, and Gina sitting with Akihiro when he took his spot. Everyone faced the pair who looked rather professional looking to teach theme everything they know about Japan. Even Akako had reading glasses to look like a teacher in school. Chise while mostly more the quiet of the four, was there to hold things up as a visual aid. With everyone sitting and accounted for, Akako was ready to start her lesson.

"Now then, what you need to learn about Japan and the lifestyles that are around you," Akako said and held up the county's flag: an all-white banner with a red circle that looked like a sun, "This is our flag. Japan is also known as the Land of the Rising Sun, having close to 6,852 islands. Saitama, Japan is located here on this map and is the closest and largest city in Japan," and holds up the map and pointed to the city in question.

"Hard to believe ASIC would attack there, if what you saying is true, a large city like Saitama is perfect for ASIC to make their mark here," Noire said with nods of agreement from everyone.

"Yes, it may not look it but we do have a constitutional monarchy. Our Emperor and Empress have limited power and that's controlled of lows are controlled by other seats of power," Chise said and showed a picture of their current leaders, "Why your world has CPUs, our leaders despite their age keep balance. We even a have an impressive military."

"Ignoring the fact we bombed that harbor many years ago, but that's in the past with us," Akihiro said bringing up a bit of old history, "As you gave them a brief rundown of what Japan is known for, how about go into our education standpoints that doesn't have to do with e fact we have suicide rate." Making everyone gasp in shock.

"A what?!" Blanc shouted her eyes widen.

"Goodness Akihiro, what the heck?!" Nepgear shouted as every and Akihiro sighed wanting to explain before things get weird.

"Yes, while we have great education benefits with cram schools and universities, students are pressure by their parents to study hard to the point they crack under pressure about it will kill themselves." And everyone felt that dread feeling about it, even Rom and Ram who had no idea what any of it means.

"No joke about that, that's terrible. Even with all that, you have kids going down that root?" Neptune asked sounding a little serious about hearing that.

"Getting into the right school is stressful, that's how it is Nep," Chise said before holding out a money to show them, "moving pass that, let's talk money. This is Yen, our currency in Japan, the coin and Banknotes makes together make up how anything you can buy works. It's different from Credits in your world, or to be more accurate the same in your world," Chise put the monkey down and looked to everyone, Transportation is very integrated here. We have the train Stations, cars, even planes that travel overseas and other majors' cities. One more thing, we will have to teach you how to use the trains soon as I bet ASIC is in other cities, it's best we spread our search to not just Saitama but other places too."

"Okay!" Everyone responded nodding to the green haired girl.

"Will all of this really be necessary, knowing Japan?" Ram asked raising a hand to the two.

"Yes, not just for your sake but the fact if anyone ask you anything and you don't know, it will leave questions and risking our mission." Akihiro said.

"Don't forget, to everyone, we aren't real. Just from another world in a game, who would believe it to be true. We been sending everyone into an insane asylum. Not going to happen." Blanc said her hat on her lap.

"I guess to more accurate, it's so we blend in more authentically in this world. The more we know, the better we fit in," IF pointed out crossing her arms, "And the better we fit in, the better we can handle things in this world."

"I guess so, we wouldn't volunteer if it didn't mean we learn a few things." Ram replied before looking to the demonstration table, "So what's next to learn about?"

"Culture, and don't worry, nothing stereotypical but interesting to learn about." Akako and pulled out a book to show them, "This will be a bit. Nepgear, Uni, please prepare some snacks."

"Sure!" both CPU Candidates replied in unison getting up from the floor and walking to the kitchen to prepare some snacks while they learn more about Japan. Fukuyo walked downstairs, looking ready to head out to see how lively things were for her children and her friends, both old and new. It was nice to see how lively things were, even when Akihiro looked to see her mother was heading out he gave her a waved to show a goodbye gesture. Her son and daughter, both heroes to save two worlds. Seeing how they looked like they were growing up, there was nothing to worry they couldn't handle. As she left the house in their hands while making rounds for her job, Fukuyo knows things will be major for them.

 **As the day went on, we taught the CPUs, IF, and Compa everything we knew about Japan: Art, music, Cuisine, Literature, Sports, Language, Hand Health. It was a lot they had to learn and we learned more in exchange. We had to teach them everything we know so they can be ready. Tomorrow we're going to the mall, it's going to be nice to see everyone again. Aki told me he saw Kazuko at the school alongside Principal Saito. How is she doing, I missed her during the summer. Has she grown a bit during the month we were apart? I don't know, Aki only told me she was busy during the summer. I guess everyone is busy. It'll be wonderful to see everyone at the mall.**

* * *

Night time came once more and the Fukuhara twins were in their room watching TV. After searching channel after channel, they went to the local news channel where Chise's mother is on. From what Chise was told by her father on the phone, her mother was going to be on the news tonight reporting something strange going on and they were going to watch it. They had a theory it's another ASIC sighting, meaning they should see if it's close by. On the TV screen, Erina Eguchi was screen holding a microphone and stood what looked to be a central part of Saitama. She was dressed very news woman like, wearing a beige buttoned up shirt and a black pencil skirt with brown slip on dress shoes. Her dark green hair is held up in a shore ponytail while her lips were covered with pink lipstick. She was speaking to another woman, the tagline "strange monster sighting in Saitama?" appearing on screen.

"The summer of sun has turn into a strange phenomenon of mystery as it still no end to the mysterious devices that were found this June. Just recently, Aika Kuwahara age seventeen, was attack was strange creatures we aren't 100% percent are real or robot," Erina said walking through the streets of Saitama before standing with the attacked victim, "We are with the victim to tell her side of the story."

She was close to junior in High School if best. Tall as Chise's mother, her purple hair was long and in a ponytail, skin quite tan in comparison to Ms. Eguchi. Her eyes were a light blue while two red earrings were in her ears. She wore a red over jacket that covered a white shirt and jeans, having a very casual appearance complete with white tennis shoes, "Well I was getting home from seeing my boyfriend and I thought I saw something in the trash can in an alleyway," she said, holding herself with nervousness to relive this event, "I look inside and half a dozen of these dog like or goo like monster leaped out and started to attack me. was licked all over and it was gross. Thank goodness my boyfriend was home at the time to hear my cries to laughter for them to stop."

"Anything else to help describe them?" Erina asked keeping her microphone to her.

"They were blue and had brown tails and ears like a dog. That's all, "Aika said gripping her left arm tightly, "This was straight out of a TV show monster, but were real. I can never forgive them for messing up my clothes, as Erina took the microphone from her face to look back to audience.

"So there you have it. mysterious device, monsters that don't exist, this strange turn of events is either a clever ploy or outside work. This is Erina Eguchi, Saitama News," the feed switched back to the anchorman and woman when Akako changed the channel to look to her brother with a concern look.

"Aki, you don't think…?" she asked but Akihiro knew what she was thinking about.

"Yeah, Dogoos from Nep's world. So ASIC are bringing monsters to attack others, that means they can use them as well," he said before flipping over to look at the ceiling of their bed, "What does it mean?"

"It means we aren't dealing with ASIC but monster they can bring too. When Chise and Gina turn up tomorrow, we'll let them know we caught the news tonight," Akako replied and then heard the sound of a growling. She looked to her brother whose concentrated face turned into a blush.

"sorry, guess I'm still a little hungry. Excuse me." Akihiro mumbled his face red with embarrassment as he rolled out of the bed and out the room, Akako looking at her brother with an amused giggle. The hallway was quiet with only the faint sound of TVs play in the rooms meaning his parents and friends were still awake. He stopped quietly downstairs and walked to the kitchen, grabbing from the refrigerator a bottle of Hatakosen Melon Ramune Soda and close the refrigerator when a voice spoke in the silence.

"Wanted a late snack too?"

Akihiro turned around to see Noire standing by the counter holding her own Melon Soda in her hand. He sighed in relief, worried it was someone else who snuck up on him. "Noire, it's just you. Thought you were someone else." And opened his soda to drink it.

"You seem a little jumpy, did something happen?" she asked walking closer to him with concern. Akihiro dunk his 1/3rd of the drink and look to Noire, wiping his face with his sleeve before looking at her.

"Did you see the news?" he asked. Noire shook her head taking her own sip of her soda, "Well someone was attacked by several Dogoos." Making Noire slam her soda to the counter to look at him.

"What?!" she shouted.

"Yes, and the one who was attacked was my friends' brother's girlfriend. The moment I saw her I knew monsters were close to the Central area of Saitama," he took a deep breath and sighed, "I think this is a sign, ASIC is closer in town than we think. Why do I have a feeling they are close to the mall area." And felt a fist tap is chest. He looked to see Noire standing much closer to him, smiling at him.

"Worrying about small details won't solve anything. So what Dogoos attacked someone you know. It means we have an idea where they and what to do them. Believe me when I say this: nothing is going to happen yet. Try not to be so anxious that other might be attacked that the news didn't report."

"You think so Noire?" he asked, knowing jinxing themselves is only trouble.

"Don't worry so much right now." Another voice spoke up. the two looked to see Nepgear walking into the kitchen with her hands behind her back. Before the two asked why she was there, she walk to the refrigerator, "Neptune wanted some pudding so I came downstairs to get her some."

"I see. So you heard?" Akihiro asked keeping his back to the counter when he faced the CPU Candidate, Noire looking to her as well.

"The whole thing. If you feel anxious ASIC is close, then there's nothing wrong with that. But I wouldn't show it around Akako right now, making your twin sister worried right now wouldn't seem right," Nepgear said holding the cup of pudding for her sister in her hands, "Just some advice from a sibling and taking my role as leader seriously."

"Thanks Nepgear." Akihiro replied back, taking another sip of his soda to try to calm his nerves.

"By the way, shouldn't you make sure your sister has pudding?" Noire asked knowing Neptune and pudding can't be without each other.

"Sis is a big girl, I'm sure she can manage for an hour or so." She said nonchalantly even making Noire and Akihiro wide eyed at that reply. Nepgear not listening to Neptune on a request, that's hard to believe or hear. Then again, Neptune asking others to do things for her was norm for the course. But Nepgear letting her wait it out, hopefully she knows what's she's doing.

"That's a bond move." Both responded in shock, hiding their expression with their sodas before standing with Nepgear. Nepgear grabbed her own soda and started to talk audibly with Noire and Akihiro, telling them that when they were gone. She told the story of how Plutia as Iris Heart tortured the Arfiore of her dimension and IF of the Ultra dimension was traumatized. Their IF never stopped laughing, I guess they were two different people. They talked for a while, exchanging stories of what Nepgear did in Plutia's dimension, what Noire did behind the scenes even Akihiro sharing some crazy stories of his own. It wasn't long that brief anxiety hit was gone, but it wasn't gone completely. ASIC was close and it wouldn't be long now when they finally cross paths in this world.

* * *

 **Akihiro's brief anxiety had subsided. However, ASIC was going to make a big debut in their world. The Saitama Mall, the first of many battlegrounds. What awaits them there and what new friends they'll meet?**

 **Next Time: Hyperdimension Neptunia ASIC's revival: New Friends, new frontier**

 **Chapter 7: School shopping at the mall! ASIC Attack**

* * *

 **Michael: And that ends Chapter four of ASIC Revival, I'll keep this short since I don't want to ramble on too long. The aliases are based off several of the Neptunia Seiyu's first names, a reference to a Mangaka, and just two other names. Last names are just picked to have a last name to them. Kazuko is Akako's love interest and no Noire and Akihiro aren't hooking up and no one is until later on in the story. And that reference about Nepgear is from Re Birth 3. Believe me, it'll die out eventually. She has what it takes to be a main character, ignore what reviews say or what Victory and Victory 2 say.**

 **I will say this, chapter 7 will be long because it's a full mall experience and the end of the chapter is finishing monsters and meeting one of the Generals. That's it, so close to 25,000-30,0000-word chapter with several of Akako's friends making their debut. And I will look up stores, vendors, and things popular in Japanese malls. Be happy you weren't given a full history of Japan, that's in later chapters of world building.**

 **So hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
